Aftermath
by Foxterra
Summary: She was the world's first female sidekick. That's a lot of pressure for a thirteen year old Green Lantern. Luckily enough, Ashlyn Johansson isn't alone. She has her teammates, her parents, and earth's Green Lanterns backing her up. She's going to need it when the year ends.
1. Chapter 1: Green Lantern

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Summary: She was the world's first female sidekick. That's a lot of pressure for a thirteen year old Green Lantern. Luckily enough, Ashlyn Johansson isn't alone. She has her teammates, her parents, and earth's Green Lanterns backing her up. She's going to need it when the year ends.**

**Chapter One: Green Lantern**

Richard 'Dick' Grayson remembered the first time he was introduced to the world as Robin the Boy Wonder. The world's first official sidekick. He was instantly ogled by the media, cooed for his small size and quick acrobatic agilities he had gain from being in the circus and being trained by the Dark Night himself.

Soon after more sidekicks started to appear. Speedy with Green Arrow in Star City. Aqualad with Aquaman from Atlantis. Kid Flash with the Flash in Central City. Not that Robin minded the new sidekicks appearing. He was rather proud that he was leading a movement. A movement of sidekicks proving to the world that they can fight for justice as well as the Justice League. Helping Batman fight for justice. That was the one thing that Batman had him promise before he donned on the cape and mask. That he wasn't doing this for revenge against the people who killed his family, but so that they can have the justice that they deserve.

Dick could remember the recent sidekick that showed up after Kid Flash. The footage of a young sidekick going up against Sportsmaster in the street of Coast City bobbing and weaving as if the sidekick was dancing. The blend of acrobatics, martial arts, and the occasional dance step had the sidekick dancing out of the way of Sportsmaster's every attempt to knock the shrimp sized sidekick. It wasn't until Sportsmaster had the sidekick back against the wall that things suddenly became interesting. The nation watched with held breath as Sportsmaster's trusty javelin was heading straight towards the kid when a green bubble surrounded the girl.

The camera had suddenly panned to the clear blue sky as news anchors began speaking about the older Green Lanterns finally stepping in for the child who couldn't handle the villain as everybody had hoped and cheered for, but the other three male Lantern's weren't in the sky. The camera panned back down in time to see the kid hold up a hand a blast of green energy erupting from the ring and slammed the villain into the building across the street.

Bruce and Dick watched as Hal finally landed next to the kid. Glued to the screen just like the rest of the nation when Robin was first introduced to the world for the first time. It wasn't the fact that the sidekick was a Green Lantern, that itself would be explored at a later date. It wasn't the fact that the sidekick barely used the ring to fight against a dangerous villain. It was when the kid turned to the camera revealing a green mask, long brown hair with a devil may care smirk.

The world was introduced to its very first female sidekick.

Having a child as a sidekick did lead to speculation and division in the society. Many were glad that there were more heroes appearing in the world, and that they were starting young. Preparing themselves when they took over the Justice League while the founders eventually retired. Others were disgusted that the heroes would think of subjecting children to such a dangerous job, making the children think that fighting crime was a game. No thanks to how Robin handled everything with a quip and a boyish cackle.

It wasn't often that the sidekicks crossed each other. Each sticking to the city of their mentors when the older heroes teamed up to fight powerful villains, but there were few instances when the sidekicks teamed up along with their mentors…

It wasn't fair that he and Batman had to fight Star Sapphire, she wasn't even one of their bad guys. She was the Green Lantern's villain, so why was she here in Gotham City? Robin dodged another pink blast from the love crazed villain. That was the other thing, pink? Seriously? Could she have picked a more gaudy color such as pink? What's wrong with black? Or blue? Blue was a nice color.

"Robin!"

The blast had the Boy Wonder flying through the air and over the edge of Gotham City tallest church. Unperturbed about falling Robin smoothly pulled out his grappling gun aiming for the nearest ledge to swing back into the fray. The gun just clicked. Calmness was replaced with panic quickly after that as Robin struggled to come up with something to get him out of this situation as he plummeted to the ground. Batman was too far away for help, not like the pink Lantern was going to let the Dark Knight move away from the rooftop.

It was like watching his family fall to their deaths all over again. Only this time Robin was doing the falling. This didn't mean that Robin would go down without a fight.

A green masked face suddenly appeared in his field of vision shocking Robin out of his rapid thought process as the Green Lantern grabbed Robin underneath his arms and pulled out of the free fall at the last second. Robin could feel the tips of his shoes scrape the asphalt as the two slowed down.

"You okay?"

Robin looked up shocked to see the new sidekick that had everybody talking. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, a black sleeveless vest underneath the Green Lantern green under armored long sleeve shirt, black pants tucked into green boots that stopped at her knees and the trademark green mask covered her eyes. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as if she wasn't used to standing still for very long. It almost reminded Robin of how Kid Flash couldn't sit still.

"Robin?"

Robin shook himself out of his stupor and flashed the young Green Lantern a grin.

"Never been better, thanks for the save by the way. Zane right?" Robin watched as his boyish grin made the girl look down in embarrassment. Yup, he still got it even after the free fall of possible death.

"What happened to your gun?"

Robin looked down at the tool he still had clenched in his hand. "Don't know." Robin answered, "I'll have Agent A look at it when we go back to the Batcave."

Star Sapphire crashed into the ground behind the younger Green Lantern prompting the two sidekicks to turn and face the villain. Robin threw choking gas bombs at the woman as Zane created a green bubble tapping the gas and Star Sapphire, knocking her out before she had a chance to continue her attack on Gotham.

"Good work you two." Robin and Zane turned around seeing Batman and Green Lantern walk towards them amidst the flashing lights and the reporters climbing over each other trying to get to the sidekicks first. Robin and Zane grinned at each other.

"Sorry about Star Sapphire," Zane apologized to Robin after John and Guy took the snarling Lantern away, "villains need to learn proper etiquette about attacking other cities."

"Right?" Robin grinned already plotting ways to brag that he got to meet Zane first. "I mean isn't that what team up's are for?"

Zane laughed, Robin decided that it was a nice laugh and wanted to hear her laugh more.

Batman and Green Lantern watched their two protégé's interact.

"You know, this is the first time I'd seen Zane smile while wearing the mask." Hal mused grinning, "Think anything would come of those two meeting?"

"Anything's possible." Batman answered already getting the feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time Robin and Zane got together. "Robin, time to go."

"Later Zee," Robin waved before running after Batman.

**Young Justice**

Ashlyn could remember the first time the world saw Robin the Boy Wonder. The world's first sidekick. She remembered the first time she saw him fight. The way he moved reminded her of that family of acrobats she once saw at a circus. It was amazing to watch the boy flip through the air and manage to find his way out of the corner at the last second. All the while cackling like this was some sort of game that he was the best at. It was fascinating to watch.

After Robin more sidekicks appeared on the scene. Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash all taking up the mantel to fight crime and look good in spandex while they did so. Ashlyn was a little disappointed that there weren't any girl sidekicks. A feeling that appeared to be quite mutual with some people.

To this day, Ashlyn was unable to forgive the Guardians of the Universe for letting the faulty ring choose her to become a Green Lantern. To be a Green Lantern though, to be chosen to represent the Green Lantern Corps was truly an honor to receive at the age of ten. Even better when she had three mentors…well one of them was debatable. Though the price of being a Green Lantern is a steep one even if the ring was a damaged one. There was a chance that she could die and become a Black Lantern set to kill anybody she once held dear, or she could be forced to become a different lantern. Ashlyn knew there was that chance but she still couldn't say yes fast enough even with the risk, the lure of being a hero and being in the presence of heroes was something that was hard to ignore.

Ashlyn knew that she would have to face the consequences eventually, but until then she was going to defend the people who couldn't stand up for themselves against the super villains of the world and the universe.

**This is the revamp of Collision of Worlds, which means that this story is going to be different from the first story. Which also means that Ashlyn's past is going to be different as well. I hope you like this and as a side note as this story is being written Sky Fall is on temporary hiatus and would probably be deleted as soon as this is done. Depending on where the story goes, who knows I may keep Sky Fall but I see that this will go in a different direction.**

**I hope that you liked the first chapter of Aftermath and don't forget to review! Even if it is a smile.**


	2. Chapter 2: Independence Day

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Two: Independence Day**

_WASHINGTON, D.C.  
JULY 4, 14:00 EDT_

"Today's the day." Batman said placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow continued.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman finished.

"Awe man!"

The group turned around seeing Flash and Kid Flash skid to a stop.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here." Kid Flash complained crossing his arms over his yellow chest.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr."

"His name's Speedy, duh."

"No Speedy is Green Arrows side kick!"

"Well that makes no sense."

"Hey where's Zane? The Green Lantern kid?"

"Where is Zane and GL?" Kid Flash asked looking back at his uncle.

"GL said they ran into some trouble with a Yellow Lantern," Flash answered, "don't worry, they'll be here soon."

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

"Born that way." Speedy answered with a smirk.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said looking around at his fellow sidekicks, though somewhat disappointed that he didn't get to greet Zane before gaining access to the Hall of Justice.

"Have all four out of five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked excitedly.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Speedy growled, "not after today."

"Sorry," Kid Flash said as they approached the Hall of Justice, "first time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed why isn't anybody just whelmed?" Robin asked as the group finally entered the building seeing the larger than life bronze statues of the founding members of the Justice League. "Oh, maybe that's why." Robin muttered. The door reading AUTHORIZED PERSONELL ONLY slid open revealing Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter the two heroes stepped out amongst the flashing lights and the low hum of the tourists that had managed to get inside the building before it was closed for the special occasion.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash welcome." Martian Manhunter greeted before turning around and walked back through the door. The sidekicks and their mentors following, "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked deli, and of course our library."

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said holding his arms wide open.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman informed the older heroes before turning his attention to the sidekicks, "We shouldn't be long."

A scanner dropped down from the top of the door and began to scan the heroes.

"**Recognize Batman zero-one. Wonder Woman zero-three. Aquaman zero-six. Flash zero-four. Green Arrow zero-eight. Martian Manhunter zero-seven. Red Tornado one-six."**

"That's it?" Speedy demanded, "You promised a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," Aquaman explained, "you've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy waved his hand up to the glass wall separating the heroes from the civilians touring the Hall of Justice. The door opened as Green Lantern and Zane walked in, looking tired but pleased at the same time. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow stepped in.

"What I need is respect." Speedy turned to the other sidekicks, "They're treating us like kids, worse like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

Zane glanced up to Hal who looked just as confused as she did before looking back to Speedy. Something obviously happened that ticked the red haired archer off, again.

"You're kidding right?" Speedy demanded looking at the younger sidekicks appalled that they aren't as angry at their mentors as he was. "You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full fledge members of the League."

"Well sure," Kid Flash dared to speak up, "but I though step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't League's real HQ," Speedy explained gaining the other sidekicks full attention, "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pitch stop for catching Zeta Beam Teleporter tubes to the real thing; an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow could feel the infamous Bat Glare as he turned around seeing both Batman and Flash glaring at him, "I know I know," Green Arrow answered the silent glares, "but I thought maybe we could make an exception?" Batman's glare didn't falter, "Or not."

"You are not helping your cause here son, stand down or…" Aquaman began.

"Or what?" Speedy snapped, "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son, I'm not even his." Speedy rounded onto Green Arrow, "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Speedy pulled off his cap and threw it to the ground. Speedy turned around walking past the younger heroes, "Guess they're right about you four, you're not ready."

Before the uncomfortable silence could take root an alarm sounded on the large computer before Superman appeared on the screen, "Superman to Justice League there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I have my suspicions about Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity to…"

Batman was interrupted by another incoming transmission as Zatara appeared on one of the smaller screens, "Zatara to Justice League, the sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." Superman answered.

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman decided, "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates Batman out." Batman turned to see that Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Zane were standing behind him, "Stay put."

"What! Why?" demanded Robin.

"This is a League mission." Aqualad stated.

"You're not trained…"

"Since when?" Kid Flash interrupted Flash.

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team." Flash finished.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Batman said looking at each sidekick as he continued, "But for now, stay put."

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" Green Arrow asked Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." Martian Manhunter answered following the rest of the League members to the Zeta Tube.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash scoffed after the door closed, "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like…like sidekicks."

"My mentor, my king…I thought he trusted me." Aqualad lamented.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics, they have a secret HQ in _space_." Kid Flash pointed out.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked looking between the younger sidekicks.

"I have a better question," Robin said, "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

No one had an answer for that.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked looking up to the other sidekicks.

"Don't know," a smirk formed on Robin's face, "but I can find out." Robin turned to the computer and began to hack.

"**Access denied."**

Robin laughed, "Wanna bet?" and continued to hack into the system.

"Whoa…how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked staring at the screen in shock and slight awe.

"Same system as the Batcave," Robin bragged.

"**Access granted."**

"Alright, Project Cadmus genetics lab here in D.C. that's all there is." Robin spoke. "But if Batman is suspicious," Robin grinned looking at Zane and Aqualad before turning to look at Kid Flash, "maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad said, "it would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice." Robin laughed.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad sighed.

"For the blotting out the sun mission," Zane pointed out, "they said nothing about looking into Cadmus."

"Wait are-are you going two going to Cadmus?" Wally asked looking between Robin and Zane, "because if you two are going, I'm going." Zane, Kid Flash, and Robin turned to grin up at Aqualad.

Aqualad looked at the three teens, "Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin said.

**Young Justice**

"Help!"

"Get us out!"

"Stay put, we will get you out!"

An explosion knocked the two scientists out the window they were already hanging halfway out of. The two started to fall when a blur of yellow and red ran past the firemen and up the wall grabbing onto the two scientists depositing them on the roof. Kid Flash felt his body begin to lose traction as gravity took hold. Kid Flash grabbed onto the ledge of an open window.

"It's what's his name; Flash Boy!"

"Kid. Flash. Why is that so hard?" Kid Flash asked himself.

Down on the street Robin, Zane, and Aqualad ran to the opening of the alley seeing Kid Flash's attempted rescue. "So smooth." Robin chuckled.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked, "We need a plan, we need…Robin?"

A boyish cackle filled the air as Aqualad and Zane turned seeing Robin already making his way into the Project Cadmus building.

"Does he always do that?" Aqualad asked Zane.

"More often than you think." Zane sighed turning to Aqualad, "Rescue the scientist then follow things one and two?"

"It's not like they are giving us much of a choice." Aqualad said jogging after Zane as she flew up to the top of the building and ushered the terrified scientists onto a disk before gently lowering them to the ground.

"Hop on." Zane said holding the disk in front of Aqualad flying up to the open window where Robin and Kid Flash disappeared through.

"Appreciate the help," Aqualad snipped lightly glaring at Robin. If they were to be a team this wasn't the way to go about it.

"You and Zane handled it," Robin waved off the look, "besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

Zane and Aqualad glanced at each other before walking out of the room that Robin and Kid Flash were tearing apart.

A small ding reach their ears as they turned to the other end seeing a humanoid creature standing behind closing elevator doors. "Please tell me you just saw what I saw." Zane begged as the Atlantean walked forward and Kid Flash popped out behind the two.

"There was something in the…"

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash spoke watching Zane and Aqualad walk towards the working elevator as Robin ran out of the room to join the trio.

Robin ran past the two stopping in front of the elevator, "This is wrong," he muttered holding up his left arm pulling up his built in holographic computer, "thought so, this is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what Zane and I saw." Aqualad agreed walking up to the elevator doors, using his strength he pushed the sliding doors open, eyes widening in slight surprise when he saw how far the shaft went down.

Zane whistled looking down the dark shaft as well, "and that's why they need an express elevator." Robin agreed kneeling down at the edge before pulling out his grappling gun and fired up at the top of the elevator shaft before jumping down and disappearing into the darkness below.

"He does remember that we have a Green Lantern with us right?" Kid Flash asked seeing that Zane jumped down after the Boy Wonder. "Who just jumped down after him."

Robin watched the numbers increase the further he went down stopping at floor 26. He glanced at Zane who was hovering right next to him with a raised eyebrow, "I'm at the end of my rope." Robin explained with a sheepish one shoulder shrug."

"And there's still a ways down." Zane commented pointed down.

"Let's explore this floor first." Robin said as he jumped to the ledge that was surprisingly big enough for him to sit on and pull up his holographic computer to bypass the security.

"Someone's a little full of himself." Zane commented watching little red faces of Robin turn green on the screen.

"Bypassing security…now," Robin muttered before turning to Zane, "I am the best after all."

"Whatever you say Wonder Boy." Zane retorted watching Aqualad push the doors open stepping in finding herself facing a long tunnel.

"It's Boy Wonder, and…welcome to Cadmus." Robin said looking around.

"Kid wait!" Aqualad yelled as Kid Flash took off at his top speed down the hall towards the 'T' at the end.

Sliding to a stop, Kid Flash cried out in shock as large mammoth like creatures with strange red markings on the arms and legs, tusks coming out of the side of their heads with two sticking out from underneath it's chin, red eyes, and gray skin thundered by nearly squashing Kid Flash. Quick thinking had the red head rolling to the far wall out of the danger zone as Robin, Aqualad, and Zane stopped to stare at the creatures in shock as the herd continued to move down the hall.

On top of one of the strange creatures, Zane spied a smaller creature with similar red markings, red eyes and small black horns that glowed red before returning to their natural state. "No," Aqualad muttered sarcastically tearing Zane's attention away from the small creature, "nothing odd going on here."

**Young Justice**

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed."

Zane turned around her eyes going wide as she stared at the rows and rows of tubes filled with creatures that looked like a copy of each other. Electricity pulsing off each and every single one of them.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash turned to the other three, "The real Cadmus isn't even on the grid it generates its own power with these…things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue," Aqualad explained, "the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"This Cadmus creates new life to," Robin guessed as Zane landed next to him, "let's find out why." Hooking up to the computer system he pulled up the data scanning everything that flew past his screen, "They call them Genomorphs look at the stats on these things. Super strength, telepathy, razor claws, these are living weapons."

"They are generating an army, but for who?" Kid Flash asked.

"Wait there's something else. Project KR." Robin groaned realizing that the files were too encrypted to read.

"They're generating an army, but for who?" asked Kid Flash.

"Wait there's something else, Project Kr, ugh the file is too encrypted I can't…"

"Don't move!"

The four teens turned seeing a small army of G-Elves along with a familiar looking hero.

"Wait," the hero looked at the teen's closer recognizing all of them, "Robin, Aqualad, Zane, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," Robin teased Kid Flash before going back to try and hack the files.

"I know you," Aqualad spoke up, "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best." Guardian simply replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash demanded.

"I'm Chief of Security," Guardian answered, "you're trespassing, though we can call the Justice League and figure this out."

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash asked.

"Weapons? What do you…?" the small G-Gnomes horns glowed red cutting off whatever Guardian was about to ask. "Take them down hard! No mercy!" Guardian ordered the G-Elves.

"And I thought we were doing so well." Zane muttered before smoke suddenly filled her vision. A G-Elf managed to tackle Zane to the ground. Zane got her hand between her and the creature blasting it off of her before it could claw her. Kid Flash managed to find her and pull her up.

"You okay?" Kid Flash asked.

Zane nodded, "Yeah, where's Aqualad and Robin?"

"Here." Aqualad said before taking off with Zane and Kid Flash following. The three slid to a stop seeing Robin at the end of another hallway accessing an elevator. Kid Flash took off as Aqualad and Zane looked back seeing the G-Elves crawling on the walls and floor after them.

"Is it me or does this look like a hallway from a horror movie?" Zane asked as Aqualad grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall towards Robin and Kid Flash, both who were already standing in the elevator waiting for the two. Zane and Aqualad leapt into the elevator as the doors closed behind Zane. Leaning against the doors Zane sighed with relief before realizing that they weren't heading to the surface.

"We're heading down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude out is up." Kid Flash said pointing a figure up for emphases.

Robin offered Zane a hand pulling her up into a standing position before addressing Kid Flash, "Excuse me? Project Kr is down on sub-level 52."

"This is out of control." Aqualad groaned, "Perhaps. Perhaps we should contact the League."

Before any oppositions were given the elevator dinged before the doors slid open to another empty hallway. This one covered in strange red substance coating the walls, floor, and ceiling with an occasional purple bubble dotting the walls. Robin was the first to run out followed by Zane.

"We are already here," Kid Flash pointed out to Aqualad before following Robin and Zane. Aqualad not far behind.

Ducking behind some containers Aqualad asked, "Which way?"

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin asked pointing at the two hallways.

"Hold!" the creature that Aqualad had seen in the elevator walked out from the shadows. The red horns on its head glowed as two containers were lifted off the ground and flew at the teens exploding over their heads.

Robin threw a Batarang at the Genomorph as the group ran down one of the hallways. Kid Flash was the first to turn the corner straight into a scientist in a white lab coat. Kid Flash slid knocking the woman down as the doors to the Project Kr Robin was so insistent on looking at began to close. Kid Flash looked up as Robin, Aqualad, and Zane ran around the corner towards him. Looking around, Kid Flash darted over and picked up a heavy cylinder shoving it in-between the closing doors turning back to the three he yelled, "Hurry."

Kid Flash leapt over the container followed by Robin and Zane, Aqualad stepped over the container and turned around seeing Guardian and the G-Elves turn the same corner. With one powerful kick, Aqualad removed the container the heavy doors closing.

"I disabled the door," Robin told Aqualad, "we're safe."

"We're trapped."

"I'm going with Aqualad on this one," Zane said, "how are we going to get out now?"

"Uh…guys?" Robin, Aqualad, and Zane turned to Kid Flash, "You might want to see this."

Inside the metal and glass pod was a younger version of Superman.

**Young Justice**

Kid Flash walked around the terminal towards the pod, "Big K, little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton." Kid Flash turned around looking at the three that still stood at the terminal, "Clone?"

"Robin hack." Aqualad ordered.

"Right, right," Robin muttered as he quickly hacked the system and read, "Weapon designation "Superboy", a clone forced grown in…_sixteen weeks_? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad amended.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash agreed.

"I don't think anybody from the Justice League knows about Superboy." Zane put in.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin continued to read off the file.

"And these…creatures?" Aqualad asked pointing at the three smaller Genomorphs sitting above the Superman clone.

"Genomorph gnomes," Robin answered, "telepathic, force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else, they're making a slave out of…Superman's son." Kid Flash said.

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad declared pressing the A on his belt but hearing nothing but static on the other end of the coms.

"No signal." Robin informed the others.

"We're in too deep, literally." Kid Flash grumbled turning to look at Superboy, "This is wrong." Kid Flash said.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin agreed.

"Set him free." Aqualad ordered. "Do it."

Zane reacted late as Superboy launched himself at the teens. Superboy pinned Aqualad to the ground and started punching him as Robin and Kid Flash each grabbed an arm. Kid Flash was easily shaken off as he flew into a tube and was knocked out. Robin shoved a gas bomb in Superboy's face giving Aqualad time to kick Superboy away from him. Robin whipped out a Taser and shot at Superboy. The clone looked down at the two pieces of metal sticking out of his chest before grabbing them and yanked Robin forward. Slamming the boy to the ground Superboy lifted his foot intending on crushing the Boy Wonder's chest.

When it collided against a green shield. Superboy turned glaring at Zane who had her back to the wall. Aqualad used this to charge forward knocking Superboy away from Robin. The two traded blows as Zane darted forward to check on Robin, the Boy Wonder groaned once then promptly passed out. Zane looked up wincing when Superboy slammed Aqualad into the roof repeatedly before throwing him into the wall.

Zane stood up creating a shield around herself watching at Superboy punched the shield growing more and more frustrated by the second. There was more pounding coming from the door that Robin had locked when Zane finally pushed back slamming Superboy into the metal doors.

"We are trying to help you!" Zane growled slamming Superboy into the wall. Superboy snarled at Zane as she realized that Superboy couldn't hear her. Words were going into his ears but he wasn't recognizing them. Superboy managed to break the clamp holding him as he charged towards the girl punching her in the stomach knocking the air out of her lungs, he clench his fists together and slammed them on the back of her neck.

Once Superboy was sure that she was down for the count he walked towards the door and ripped it away from the wall allowing Guardian and the doctor to walk in. The doctor surveyed the unconscious sidekicks before turning to Superboy.

"Atta boy."

**Yay another chapter! I'm glad people like this new version. Well I was going to say something clever but I'm somewhat brain dead from work and I was staring at this document for five minutes reading the same line over and over again as I was fixing "Kid" to "Kid Flash". Yup but I get paid ze moneyz and I like getting paid ze moneyz so I like my job and will keep going to my job. Plus no uniform required.**

**I think I need the sleep...**

**So enjoy this chapter while I work on a Saturday to get more of ze moneyz**

**Review to make me happy while I'm at work? Pretty please with Dick Grayson with nothing but whip cream on top?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Uh...I'm just...going to...uh...go now... *blushes furiously***


	3. Chapter 3: Fireworks

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Three: Fireworks**

Doctor Desmond walked to the center of the room as seven screens lowered as the room went dark. Each screen flickered on before a white out of a person appeared.

"_Doctor Desmond, you require an audience with the Light?"_ one of the voices asked.

"Yes, very sorry to disturb you at this late hour…" Doctor Desmond began.

"_Just make your report."_ Another voice snapped.

"Of course," Dr. Desmond cleared his throat before continuing, "well, we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted some…unwanted attention. Four sidekicks: Zane, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash breeched security, they found and released The Weapon, the Superboy. Of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against his would be liberators. The four are contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here. Uh…what should I do with them?"

"_Clone them."_

"_The substitutes will serve the Light, and only the Light."_

"And the originals?" Dr. Desmond inquired.

"_Dispose of them, leave no trace."_

**Young Justice**

"_Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken_ now."

Zane jerked awake her eyes darting from side to side as she took in the pod she had suddenly found herself in. The back of her head was throbbing as she tilted her head left and right seeing Aqualad and Kid Flash. Twisting her head to the best of her abilities Zane spotted Superboy staring at them. Outside the stuffy pods. Lucky him.

"What? What do you want?"

Superboy stared at Kid Flash unmoving, unflinching. Soldier like, like the weapon that he was created to be. He was supposed to be back in his pod, Superboy wasn't really sure why he was still standing in front of the four. Was it curiosity? Was he curious about the sidekicks that were chosen by the heroes? They were the first sidekicks. Chosen by the heroes of the Justice League to be trained to take the mantel when it came time for the founding members of the League to step down. To continue to protect the world from outsiders and even from themselves.

"Quit staring, you're creeping me out!"

"Uh, KF? How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin growled.

"We only wanted to help." Zane spoke up pulling Superboy's attention away from Kid Flash and Robin. The boy's piercing blue eyes never wavered from the sole female of the group of sidekicks.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us!" Kid Flash growled, "How's that for…"

"Kid please," Aqualad interrupted before Kid Flash could go on a tangent, "be quiet now. I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions."

Realizing that Zane and Aqualad were trying to reason with Superboy, Robin pulled out a lock pick and began to fiddle with his restraints. If he could just break out he could help the others and maybe free Superboy from Cadmus.

"What if I…what if I wasn't?" Superboy managed to put together the words. It wasn't often that he was allowed to speak, not that he really wasn't allowed to speak. Cadmus wanted to make sure that the clone of Superman could speak just in case he needed to take over Superman's position. It was just that they never cared if he had an original thought. The sidekicks…at lease Zane and Aqualad seemed to care if he had a thought.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash asked, shocked that Superboy even talked.

"Yes. He can." Superboy growled, glaring at the speedster. He wasn't an idiot.

Robin and Aqualad looked at Kid Flash who said, "Not like I said 'it'."

"Ignore him," Zane told Superboy, "he sometimes forgets to think before he speaks."

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically." Aqualad said before Kid Flash could retort Zane's quip.

"They taught me much," Superboy agreed, "I can read, write, I know the names of things…"

"Did you ever see them?" Zane asked.

"Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" Robin chimed in.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but…no I have not seen them." Superboy slowly answered.

Zane and Aqualad glanced at each other. None of them could imagine what it was like to see something in your mind but to never have really seen it for themselves. It must have been a lonely and frustrating sixteen weeks for the clone.

"Do you know what you are?" Aqualad asked, "Who you are?"

"I am the Superboy," Superboy answered, "a Genomorph, a clone made of the DNA from the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the Light."

"To be like Superman is a…worthy aspiration," Aqualad spoke, choosing his words carefully glancing at Zane before looking back to Superboy, "but like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy growled, "Cadmus is my home!"

"Cadmus may have created you," Zane acknowledge, "but for your only purpose in life is to be a weapon is an empty and short life."

"_We_ can show you the sun." Robin chimed in seeing doubt begin to creep into Superboy's mind. Trust Aqualad and Zane to know just what to say to a person.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid pointed out, "but we can show you the moon." He quickly added seeing Zane's glare of doom aimed in his direction.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman."

"No, they can't." Dr. Desmond walked in with the scientist from earlier and Guardian, each carrying a gnome on their shoulder. "They'll be otherwise…occupied. Activate the cloning device." Desmond ordered the scientist.

"Pass," Robin spoke, "Batcave is crowded enough."

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" Desmond growled as if Robin hadn't said anything.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Suppy and 'it'?" Kid Flash demanded as Guardian walked forward, placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"You're really questioning names right now?" Zane demanded as Superboy eyed the two.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded. Superboy shrugged off Guardian's hand turning to give the hero a blank look.

"Don't start thinking now." Desmond ordered, the gnome hopping off his shoulder to land on Superboy's, gaining control over the boy. "See, you're not a _real_ boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me! Well to Cadmus. Same thing, now get back to your pod!"

Two metal arms shot up from the sidekick's feet, each armed with four metal syringes easily piercing their suits drawing their blood and electrifying them at the same time. Amidst the screams of pain Aqualad managed to speak, knowing that Superboy could hear him and need that extra push.

"Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon, or a person, the choice is yours. But ask yourself: "What would Superman do?""

Superboy stopped determination and finalization clear in his eyes.

He knew what Superman would do.

**Young Justice**

Zane opened her eyes glaring at the doctors and hero outside of the pods. Her blood being sucked away from her body. However, the good doctors forgot one thing, she was a Green Lantern.

Desmond stared at Zane in shock as the inside of her pod was engulfed in green energy. "Why did you take away her ring?" Desmond yelled in anger as the glass door exploded flying past the adults. Zane fell from her pod as the metal doors groaned before being ripped away from its frame by Superboy.

"I thought I told you to get back to your pod!" Desmond, Guardian, and the X Genomorph were shoved aside by Superboy as if they were simple rag dolls.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy growled down at Dr. Desmond before turning to the sidekicks, spotting Zane on the ground trying to push herself up from the ground. Superboy walked over to Zane and knelt down next to the Green Lantern. "Are you alright?" Superboy asked watching as Zane yanked the syringes out of her body.

"It stings," Zane winces finally pulling out the last syringes, "but I'm good."

"You're here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked watching Superboy help Zane stand up. Not that he was paying to close attention or anything. He was making sure that Superboy didn't try to strangle the Green Lantern or anything.

Superboy turned to look at Kid Flash his eyes narrowing, "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

A loud hiss filled the room as Robin dropped from his pod. Groaning he rubbed his wrists, "Finally, luckily Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash questioned, "That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin just ignored Kid Flash as he pressed a button opening the remaining closed pods before turning to Superboy and Zane. "Free Aqualad, I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy growled glaring at Robin.

"Please?" Superboy turned to Zane seeing her smiling at him, "Can you please help me free Aqualad while Robin gets KF?"

Superboy nodded following Zane as she climbed up to the pod that was holding Aqualad. Superboy broke the cuffs holding Aqualad by the wrists as Zane caught him before he could fall.

"Thank you, both of you." Aqualad said looking at both Superboy and Zane.

"You…you'll never get out of here," Dr. Desmond threatened as the group ran past him and the others, "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin sighed, throwing Batarangs towards the containers filled with their blood. Destroying any chance of Genomorphs versions of themselves running around.

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Kid Flash asked as the duo turned to run.

Dr. Desmond stood up staring at the destruction caused by four explosions before turning around and ordering the gnome sitting on his shoulder "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus."

"We are still 42 levels below ground," Aqualad said as Zane and Superboy ran behind him Robin and Kid Flash easily catching up, "but if we can make it to the elevator…" several G-Trolls appeared in the hallway cutting the group off from the elevators. Looking behind them, they saw G-Elves emerging from the pods that were attached to the wall.

"Feeling 'whelmed' yet Wonder Boy?" Zane asked.

Robin didn't get a chance to reply or correct Zane as a G-Troll slammed his giant fists down barely missing the group. Stepping back Zane leapt into the air flying over the G-Troll as Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin leapt and dodged the flailing limbs of the G-Troll that tried to hit them. Looking back, Zane saw that Superboy managed to knock one out before beginning to assault the other G-Troll.

"Superboy, our goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here." Aqualad called out.

"You wanna escape?" Superboy yelled in rage.

Zane darted in grabbing Superboy pulling him away from the G-Trolls, "Escape means we survive to fight another day. So let's go!" The two ran back towards Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad as the Atlantean forced the elevator doors open.

Zane flew into the elevator shaft as Robin and Kid Flash hitched a ride on the grappling gun. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and leapt up flying up. Suddenly feeling gravity taking hold Superboy gasped, "I'm…I'm falling."

Thinking quickly, Robin threw a Batarang for Aqualad to grab a hold of to stop the sudden rapid descent.

"Superman can fly," Superboy said failure lacing his voice, "why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid Flash answered, "but it does look like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound, still cool."

"Thank you." Superboy whispered to Aqualad as Kid Flash and Robin helped them down.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." Robin yelled as the cart came flying down towards them.

"Zane can't you…" Kid Flash trailed off seeing Zane force the doors open with her ring. "Never mind." He leapt out of the elevator shaft just as the cart came barreling past the open door.

"Come on KF." Zane sighed pulling Kid Flash down the hall with the other sidekicks and Superboy.

'_Turn left, brother.'_

"Go left." Superboy ordered as the hallway approached.

'_Turn Right.'_

"Right."

The group slowed down seeing that they ran into a dead end with only a single vent. "Great directions Suppy," Kid Flash growled rounding onto Superboy, "you trying to get us re-podded?"

"No…I don't understand." Superboy explained turning to Aqualad, Robin, and Zane in confusion. He thought that the voice would help them escape from Cadmus. Was he wrong to trust the voice?

"Don't apologize," Robin exclaimed in excitement, "this is perfect!"

**Young Justice**

"Kid that was my foot!" Zane growled feeling Kid grab onto her ankle for the third time.

"Sorry," Kid Flash muttered before saying louder, "at this rate we'll never get out, but at least I have a nice view."

Zane rolled her eyes before kicking out catching Kid Flash in the chest. "You want to repeat that?"

"Uh…you're hot?" Kid Flash yelped when Zane kicked him again. "Robin control your girlfriend!"

"One she's not my girlfriend, and two Zane can kick both of our asses Green Lantern remember." Robin sighed.

Superboy shushed the three before Aqualad could step in and stop the argument that was happening inside the vent. "Listen."

**Young Justice**

"Someone," Dr. Desmond growled, "Robin I wager. Hacked our systems deactivating internal security cameras, but he neglected the motions sensors." They ran into the men's restroom as he continued with glee, "The Genomorphs are closing in, they are all coming out in here we have them cornered!"

Dr. Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbliex walked over to the vent looking up readying for when the sidekicks and Superboy to fall out the vent, only to have five G-Elves fall on top of them. Shoving the Genomorphs off of him, Dr. Desmond yelling, "He hacked the motion sensors!"

**Young Justice**

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin smugly proclaimed looking up to grin at his fellow sidekicks.

"Sweet." Kid Flash cheered high fiving Zane who seemed to forgive the earlier comment about her posterior.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin explained straightening up and accepting a half armed hug from Zane.

"But I finally got room to move." Kid Flash grinned moving the goggles over his eyes before charging through to exit door. Using his speed to move up the levels and mow down any Genomorphs that happened to be in the way. A flash of green appeared in his vision as a large wall knocked the G-Elves into the wall and leaving them unconscious. Zane was flying up the middle of the spiraling staircase as Aqualad, Robin, and Superboy followed kid up the stairs.

"More behind us!" Robin yelled as Superboy finished climbing the staircase turned around, and used his strength to separate the stairway from the wall.

Kid Flash and Zane darted out of the emergency exit finding the hall lit with red lights and a warning siren going off. Kid Flash ran down the hall seeing large heavy doors sliding shut. "Oh, crud." Kid Flash gasped before hitting the wall and bounced back crashing into Zane both landing in a heap on the ground.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad guessed running over to Kid Flash and Zane who were trying to untangle themselves from each other.

"Thanks," Kid Flash groaned finally untangling himself from Zane and rubbed the back of his head, "my head didn't notice."

"Really?" Zane gasped, "Cause my lungs sure noticed."

"Sorry," Kid Flash offered as he held out his hand pulling Zane up.

"Can't hack this fast enough," Robin growled in frustration as G-Trolls thundered out of a hall. Robin rounded to a door and kicked it open, "This way!" The group ran through the door and down a hall sliding to a stop when they spotted Genomorphs blocking the hall, they turned around finding themselves cut off on every side. Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Zane gripped their heads before passing out.

"_Perhaps, for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Superboy should make up his own mind."_

Waking from the trance, Superboy turned to Dubbliex thinking, _it was you._

"_Yes, brother."_ Dubbliex answered, "_I set the fire and lured your new friends down to Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger…"_

"_And guided me. Why?"_ Superboy asked.

"_Because you are our hope,"_ Dubbliex spoke, "_the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers showing us the way to freedom."_

A G-Gnome hopped off of Guardian, freeing him from the telepathic control he was under as Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and Zanel woke up seeing that they were still surrounded by the Genomorphs but unharmed as well.

"_What is your choice brother?"_

"I…choose…freedom."

"Feels like, fog," Guardian whispered, "lifting."

The teens stood up as Aqualad looked to the hero, "Guardian?"

"Go." Guardian ordered, a fire blazing in his now clear blue eyes, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

The Genomorphs parted revealing the scientist with a devious look on his face holding a vial of clear blue liquid, "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond downed the liquid in one gulp the transformation instantaneous. Muscle mass grew, shredding the man's clothes before his skin too ripped away revealing new gray skin underneath. Red eyes set in black opened followed by a bellowing roar from the former doctor.

"Everyone back!" Guardian ordered before charging the former doctor, only to be knocked aside like a moth. Superboy fared better against the doctor, before being tackled through the roof and onto the first floor of Cadmus.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin remarked launching his grappling gun.

"Do you think Lab Coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked grabbing onto Robin's utility belt to hitch a ride to the first floor.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad mused stepping up on the platform that Zane had created.

The two appeared through the hole landing next to Robin in Kid Flash in time to seeing Superboy flying towards them. Zane leapt into the air as Aqualad caught Superboy forcing him back. Zane dropped down hitting the Blockbuster creature with a continuous energy blast from her ring. When Kid Flash ran past her, Zane dropped the attack allowing Kid Flash to slide underneath the Blockbuster creatures legs. Aqualad and Superboy leapt forward punching the creature as Kid Flash provided the block to knock the creature onto its back.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." Kid Flash bragged. Robin leapt up and threw a few Batarangs at the Blockbuster creature who easily knocked them away as it attempted to get up. The creature spotted Superboy and rushed the clone slamming him into a column. It wasn't able to do much after that as Zane knocked the creature away from Superboy with a giant flyswatter.

"A flyswatter?" Kid Flash asked eyeing Zane as she turned to glare at him. "A little unconventional don't you think?"

"It was the first thing I thought of so sue me." Zane snapped as her vision was suddenly filled with gray and ripped human skin. Zane saw the fist flying towards her face before it could connect she managed to create a shield to take the brunt of the hit. The creature roared in rage before trying to attack Zane again. Water wrapped around the creature's arm stopping the arm just short of punching Zane again. Superboy jumped on Blockbuster's back wrapping his arms around the creatures' neck yanking it away from Zane.

"I got you!" Kid Flash caught Zane as she dropped running away as the Blockbuster as Aqualad and Superboy distracted it, destroying more and more columns as they went.

"Of course, KF, Zane get over here!"

Kid Flash ran over to Robin setting Zane down when he stopped next to the Boy Wonder. Robin explained to the two his plan pointing out everything they needed to do.

"Got it?" Robin asked Zane and Kid Flash after he finished telling them the plan.

"Got it." Kid Flash confirmed taking off.

Kid Flash ran over to the Blockbuster creature and Superboy punching the creature in the face. Kid Flash looked at the object in his hand before grinning cheekily at the creature, "Got your nose."

Zane swooped in grabbing Superboy before he could hit the ground as Blockbuster charged Kid Flash, Zane flew after Blockbuster as Kid Flash ran around the room providing a distraction as Robin explained the plan to Aqualad and Superboy.

"Come and get me you incredible bald…" Kid Flash ducked as a giant fist pounded into the column he was standing in front of. Zane blasted Blockbuster allowing Kid Flash enough time to get up from being knocking down by flying plaster. Once Kid Flash was up, Zane stopped the attack and flew away towards the next column that was to be destroyed with Blockbuster right on her.

Kid Flash tackled Zane out of the air before she could get hit and carried her away from the creature, "Sorry, try again."

Robin marked the spot where Blockbuster was to be as Aqualad made the surface slick with water. Kid Flash slid across the water as Zane flew into the air above Kid Flash. Superboy appeared and punched Blockbuster in the face knocking it down onto the puddle as Zane lifted Kid Flash away before Aqualad used his sorcery to send electricity through the water.

"Move!" Robin yelled as the explosives were primed and exploded over the Blockbuster creature. The building around them began to collapse as Superboy and Aqualad covered Kid Flash and Robin while Zane created a shield around them.

"Have I told you that I love you Zane?" Kid Flash asked once the noise and the dust settled.

"You made this?" Superboy asked Zane looking at the green energy holding back the rock and plaster.

_**Ten percent remaining**_

Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin stared at the blinking ring.

_**Five percent remaining…four percent…three percent…two percent…**_

Superboy easily punched his way out before the ring could die, lifting the large piece of rubble Superboy looked around at the damage that they had caused. It was pretty impressive. Superboy could get behind this if it happened more often.

"We did it." Aqualad gasped turning to Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane.

"Was there any doubt?" Robin asked high fiving Kid Flash both wincing when their injuries protested against the movement.

"See," Kid Flash called out to Superboy as he pointed up to the night sky, "the moon."

Superboy looked up seeing the bright circle in the sky. The moon. It was beautiful. Much better than the images the Gnomes have put into his mind.

"And there's plenty more where that came from." Zane said standing next to Superboy. "Just wait until you see the sun."

"Oh, and Superman," Kid Flash grinned seeing the Man of Steel flying towards them, "do we keep our promises or what?"

Zane watched as the entire Justice League landed around them. None looking happy to be there. Zane spotted both Green Lantern's glaring at her. Oh she was going to be in so much trouble, but Guy was probably going to be happy that she disobeyed an order from the two, he always said that she needed a little rebellion in her life. Still Zane would do it again when the opportunity arises again. They couldn't train her and expect her to not be angry that she was treated like an invalid. How were any of them to know if they were ready for the big league if they weren't allowed on more dangerous missions?

Superboy stepped past Zane looking up towards Superman as he held up the torn part of his solar suit revealing the red 'S' on his chest. Shock filtered across the man's face before contempt settled.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked already putting pieces together.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'." Kid Flash warned glancing at the clone.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy spoke up, shock was on everybody's faces as they looked at each other. A clone? Of the most powerful man in the universe?

"Start talking."

Kid Flash explained most of what happened, with Robin, Aqualad, and Zane adding their input of a certain event but otherwise stood next to each other silently counting their injuries and wondering what was going to happen next. Hawk Man and Women, Green Lantern John, Hal staying behind to look after Zane, and Captain Atom flew off with Desmond as Wonder Woman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter stood off to the side no doubt talking about what to do about Superboy.

"It's going to be okay, Superboy." The clone turned to the female Lantern who was purposely avoiding Hal's disapproving glare. Still she smiled at the clone, "If not we can fight them off…I'll take the group on the left while you take the group on the right."

Superboy gave Zane a small smile before turning to Superman as he approached the group. Superboy heard Zane take a half step towards him and the muscle in her fist clenching. It made him feel a little better that at least one of the sidekicks was willing to stand up to the big man.

Superman sighed before addressing Superboy, "We'll…uh figure something out for you, the League will I mean. For now I'd better…make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." Turning around and took off to the sky leaving the rest behind.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman said walking towards the group with Hal, Flash, and Aquaman flanking him, "all 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear…"

"You should have called." Flash interrupted crossing his arms.

"End results aside we are not happy," Batman continued, "you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry," Aqualad spoke up, "but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies my king, but no." Aqualad said looking at Aquaman straight in the eye, "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you…" Flash began.

"The Five of us," Kid Flash interrupted, "and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin spoke up stepping towards his mentor, "Or why teach us at all?"

"You all know that one day we're going to be picking up where you leave off. So why keep us sheltered?" Zane questioned.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy questioned stepping up, "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way."

**Young Justice**

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
JULY 8, 08:04 EDT_

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman explained to the five teens standing in front of him in civilian clothes, "we're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight." He turned to look at the teens almost growling, "You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training. _I_ will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert." Batman answered.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash spoke up pointing to the symbol on his chest, "there's a reason why we have these big targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman stepped in, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool…wait six?" Robin asked.

The teens turned around seeing Martian Manhunter step forward with a young girl by his side with green skin and costume similar to Manhunter's, "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

The green girl smiled shyly at the group, "Hi."

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash muttered to Robin before focusing on Miss Martian, "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash that's Robin, Aqualad, and Zane it's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian said.

Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin walked to their new team mate as Superboy stayed back. Zane turned around halfway towards the group and walked back to Superboy, "This is generally when you walk up and say hi." She took Superboy's hand and pulled him towards the group.

Miss Martian's top part of her uniform changed to red and black, similar to Superboy's t-shirt, "I like your t-shirt." Miss M said shyly glancing at Zane who grinned widely.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said looking at his newfound team.

**Yay chapter three...*slumps down in exhaustion* So trying to rewrite chapters and making sure that they aren't following the show exactly is hard and tired. So of course there are going to be pieces of the chapter that are going to follow the episode, of course it's going to be the show that has different characters introduced to it. I'm writing the episode with a new character in it, and I'll admit I don't really like writing the first three episodes but they are a good platform to get the story started... However "Welcome to Happy Harbor" isn't going to be in this story.**

**I'm just really tired...I wrote two essays and did 44 math problems in one day. One. Flipping. Day. Then edited six chapters, some chapters going over more than once. There are still chapters that aren't completed in the right order. On top of that I'm splitting up time between catching up with _Supernatural_ and listening to _Welcome to Night Vale_ while being social on FaceBook. I'm just being a little busy bee today.**

**So I hope you like this chapter and please review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Drop-Zone

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Four: Drop-Zone**

"…and then Miss Martian dropped a bolder on the guy, Rob's was freaking out for no reason of course." Kid Flash explained to Zane as he and Robin walked alongside her towards the rest of the team and Batman.

"You were freaking out too." Robin snapped glaring at Kid Flash for making it sound like he was the only one who was freaking out over Miss Martian's stunt with the Mister Twister android.

"Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid," Batman explained cutting off the rest of the conversation, the holographic computer screens displaying the information, "a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom'. Infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory is operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicitly cut off. That's where this Team comes in." Batman turned to face the young group standing before him and Red Tornado, "This is a covert recon mission _only_. Observe and report, if the Justice League needs to intervene it will. The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked looking at Batman.

Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other before looking back at the group before them, "Work that out between you."

_CARIBBEAN SEA  
JULY 22, 20:08 ECT_

Robin looked around the Team. Decide amongst themselves who was to be the team leader? What was his mentor thinking tell a group of super powered sidekicks decide who the team leader would be? Robin knew he had the years of experience to be the team leader. Kid Flash was immature at best and was easily distracted, Miss Martian was a people pleaser, and Superboy was too aggressive and angry. Aqualad was a close second if Robin wasn't a team leader, though Robin knew that he was leadership material and would lead this first mission successfully. Though, he remembered that Zane had been training with the Green Lanterns since she was ten which means she had leadership training and combat experience as well. She could be his second in command, Robin made a mental note to ask Zane when he had the chance to get her alone.

"Drop zone 'A' in 30." Miss Martian warned.

Robin turned in his seat to watch Aqualad and Zane stand up from their seats that melted back into the Bio Ship allowing them to move around. Aqualad pressing the A on his belt to change his costume into stealth mode as Zane, who would be providing back up for Aqualad, closed her eyes concentrating on darkening the green on her uniform. Aqualad looked at Zane who opened her eyes and nodded the Atlantean turned to Megan, "We're ready."

"Putting Bio-ship in camouflage mode." Miss Martian acknowledged.

Zane stood next to Aqualad as a large circle opened up at their feet big enough for both of them to jump. A soft green glow surrounded Zane before she disappeared as Aqualad dove from the ship with Zane flying low against the water. Zane landed on the sandy beach as Aqualad popped out of the ocean heading to the heat and motion sensor machine. Zane stood guard as Aqualad inserted a tube watching the blinking red light become solid.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched," Aqualad informed the rest of the team, "data is now on a continuous loop move in." Aqualad stood up catching Zane's attention silently motioning to the forest. Zane nodded once darting into the forest with Aqualad behind. Pausing when they heard a faint tremor deeper in the forest. Zane looked up at Aqualad both figuring it was Superboy that created the tremor.

"_Aqualad, Zane drop B is go."_ Miss Martian informed the two over their coms.

"Make for the factory," Aqualad ordered as Zane looked up at the steep side of the cliff, "We'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"Who do you think should be the leader of the Team?" Aqualad asked as the two reach the top of the cliff.

Zane was honestly surprised that Aqualad would ask her. She thought for a moment surveying the forest before answering, "Superboy's temper is a liability during a mission take right now for example, Miss Martian is too inexperienced, and KF's attention span is shorter than a Nat's when Miss M is within speaking distance. Robin does have the most experience on the team."

"So do you," Aqualad pointed out, "you were a Green Lantern since you were ten."

"For who knows how long." Zane muttered darkly.

"What do you mean?" Aqualad asked turning to the girl.

"This ring…it's broken." Zane explained, "It's been through a lot…wars…near constant fighting. It's at the end of its use. One day this ring is going to fail me and when that day comes…I don't know what will happen." She glanced at Aqualad and said, "I think you should be team leader."

"Me?"

Zane nodded, "You're more level headed out of all of us and you're detail oriented. You have my vote as the leader."

"We should go meet the others." Aqualad said after a few minutes of silence. "Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared," Aqualad ordered into the coms, "see if you're being tracked."

Both listened to the report of two groups that were going to meet each other before the popping of guns firing could be heard, "Swing wide, steer clear."

"_Yeah, yeah, just as soon as I find Robin."_ Kid Flash said.

Zane almost tripped as she tried to stop, "What do you mean 'just as soon as I find Robin'? He isn't with you?"

"_He went solo and disappeared."_ Zane heard Kid Flash explain as Aqualad grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

"Kid!" Zane gasped hearing Kid Flash slip on something and the gun fire fell silent for a second before resuming no doubt aiming at him now. Reaching the small clearing Aqualad and Zane landed in front of two men garbed in red robes try to escape, Aqualad took one down using his sorcery as Zane locked the other in a sleeper hold. Holding him down until he stopped moving.

**Young Justice**

"I recognize those uniforms," Robin said once both parties were tied up and unconscious, "they belong to the Cult of Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad pointed out.

"Agreed, and since there's clearly no love between the cultist and those goons I'm betting that Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin concluded sounding sure and smug at the same time.

"We get it," Kid Flash stepped in, "Kobra wanted super cultist. Mystery solved, radio Bats and we'll be home in time…"

"These cultist aren't on Venom," Robin butted in, "Kobra's hording the stuff. We don't leave, not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid Flash questioned bending down to get into Robin's face.

"This team needs a leader." Robin stepped up getting into Kid Flash's face.

"And it's you? Dude you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word." Kid Flash snarled.

"And you're a mature fifteen?" Robin laughed, "You blew our cover first chance you got!"

Miss Martian turned to Superboy and asked, "Don't you want to lead?"

Superboy scoffed and shook his head glancing at Miss Martian, "You?"

"After the Mister Twister fiasco," Miss Martian pointed out looking down at the ground.

"You did alright," Superboy insisted giving Miss Martian a small smile watching the Martian blush.

Miss Martian turned to Zane who was standing next to her watching Robin and Kid Flash argue about who should be team leader. "What about you? You are a founder of the Team, don't you want to be Team Leader?"

"And break up those two constantly?" Zane asked nodding to the two arguing sidekicks, "No thanks."

Superboy caught Zane's eye nodding over to the tree where they tied up the none cultist group, Zane nodded before she turned around and walked past the arguing Kid Flash and Robin as the man in the black and white mask chuckled, "Such clever _niños_, but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian knelt down so she was eye level with Bane, "There is a secret entrance," she confirmed, "but he's also hiding something."

"Ah, ah, ah, _chica_," Bane grinned at Miss Martian, "Bane is not that easy."

"He's mentally reciting _fútbol_ scores in _Español_ this could take a while." Miss Martian explained turning to the others.

"It's not complicated," Bane said, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Would it help if your mind linked to someone who knows Spanish?" Zane asked not trusting Bane even to lead them to the factory. Bane was freed but the rest of the gang and cultist remained tied up. Silently, Zane walked in-between Kid Flash and Robin feeling the argument from before was left unfinished. Bane eventually led them to a cliff overlooking the factory, stepping to the side allowing the Team to take a look for themselves.

Robin pulled out a pair of small red binoculars looking down at the cult group moving a large supply out to the landing deck, "Look at all that product," Whispered Robin, "a buy is going down but if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects then…"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad finished.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash spoke.

"Yeah," Robin laughed, "you're the thinker." Robin yelped rubbing his ear turning back to glare at Zane. The Green Lantern just rolled her eyes and propped her hands on her hips.

"Will you two please stop arguing?" Zane asked looking at both Kid Flash and Robin. "We need to focus on the mission and we can't do that when both of you are squabbling like five year olds."

"He started it." Kid Flash grumbled wincing expecting Zane to glare at him.

"I honestly don't care who started it anymore," Zane said, "just stop bickering so we can finish this."

Zane didn't give either boy time to come up with another excuse as she turned and walked over to Miss Martian and Superboy who were watching Bane move an large bolder away from a hidden entrance. Dusting off his hands Bane turned to the teens and said, "Answers are this way." Before walking into the dark cavern.

"So now _el luchador_ is our leader." Kid Flash snapped wincing when Zane walked past him expecting to get slapped when she didn't Kid Flash let out a soft sigh of relief.

Not long after they reached a metal door leading into the factory. Robin peaked out seeing that no one was in sight, "All clear," he whispered before darting out and disappearing.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" questioned Bane.

"No," Aqualad sighed, "he just does that."

Kid Flash pulled down his darken goggles, "Stay put, I'll get our Intel and be back before Boy Wonder."

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad called out to late as Kid took off disappearing into the factory.

"Great chain of command." Bane sarcastically quipped turning to look at the four that remained behind.

Zane rolled her eyes and walked past Bane. "Where is the best place to watch without being seen?"

**Young Justice**

"That's a big shipment." Zane commented looking at all the crates being unloaded.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." Superboy pointed out, "They're not touching this Venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian suggested glancing at Zane.

"Maybe they did something to the new Venom, changed something about it to make it different from this Venom." Zane guessed gesturing to the crates they were hiding behind.

Superboy looked up hearing a distant whirl of helicopter blades, "Helicopter's coming." The others fell silent straining to hear what Superboy is hearing. No later the sound of a helicopter approaching the landing strip.

**Young Justice**

Miss Martian hovered over the group listening to the blond talk about being able to go toe to toe with the Justice League with the new Venom. "_Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."_ Miss Martian telepathically informed Aqualad sending him an image of the blond masked man.

Inside the factory, up above on a catwalk Superboy, Zane, Aqualad, and Bane waited for Miss Martian to get back to them with Intel on who was backing the Kobra Cult. Aqualad opened his eyes in shocked, "Sportsmaster."

"He's the backer?" Zane questioned, "How did he get the money to pull this off?"

"Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" Aqualad growled in frustration hearing nothing but static on the coms, "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid, coms jammed we need a plan now."

"I have a suggestion." Bane said before leaping off the catwalk landing in-between two Kobra cultist knocking one out as the other tried to fire his weapon at Bane.

"Do we just attract people who do stupid stunts?" Zane demanded creating a shield around herself, Superboy, and Aqualad to protect them from ricocheting bullets. "Or is that just Robin and Kid?" The sound of crashing windows had the three teens turning around as a Blockbuster Venom Mammoth landed on the catwalk breaking it. The three tumbled to the floor Aqualad and Zane landing further away from Mammoth and Superboy. Cultists opening fire onto Aqualad and Zane.

Zane created a green net underneath the feet of the Kobra cult, pulling her hand up the green net pulled up from the corners trapping the cultist. Flicking her wrist she slung the net full of Kobra cultist into the factory wall. Sensing that Miss Martian had joined the fray Zane dived down landing in front of Aqualad creating a shield providing better cover than what his twin Water-Bearers could do. Ducking behind a towering pipe Aqualad started to think up a plan that would get everybody out safely when two Kobra soldiers appeared taking advantage that Zane wasn't protecting her backside. Before he could do anything or shout a warning to Zane, Kid Flash appeared crashing into the two sending the men flying back unconscious.

Three more Kobra goons appeared firing down at Kid Flash only to hit green energy. Zane now focused on covering both Aqualad and Kid Flash from gun fire. "I really love having you on the team." Kid Flash grinned at Zane who only smirked in reply.

"Miss Martian radio is jammed," Aqualad informed the Team's only telepathic member, "link us up!"

"_Everyone online?"_ Miss Martian asked.

"_Yeah,"_ came a reluctant answer from Superboy.

"_You know it beautiful."_ Kid Flash chimed in.

"_Must you try to flirt at a time like this?"_ Zane demanded as she created cannon barrels from the shield to fire back at the Kobra cultist destroying the weapons and knocking them off the platforms.

"_I can flirt with you babe,"_ Kid Flash grinned at Zane who just rolled her eyes.

"_Good we need to regroup."_ Aqualad informed everyone.

"_Busy now."_ Robin thought slightly irritated that everybody was talking out loud in his mind while he was working.

"_Robin now!"_ Aqualad growled, _"Or I will send Zane to get you."_ Aqualad took out the few Kobra cultist that Zane hadn't gotten to yet, _"Strategic retreat. Kid clear a path."_

"_Since when am I used as a threat?"_ Zane questioned.

"_Have you seen you when you're angry?"_ Kid Flash commented clearing a path for the rest of the team.

"_Zane gets angry?"_ Superboy questioned, from the little time he had been around the Green Lantern she seemed mellow majority of the time.

"_She's almost as terrifying as Bats."_ Kid Flash chirped following Zane.

The Team bolted to the door they came in with Superboy last sealing the door before taking off down the tunnel. A loud crash followed by gun fire echoed throughout the cavern walls. Zane dropped back to create a barrier between the two groups. "Superboy the support beams!" Aqualad called out.

As they ran past the wooden beams, Superboy knocked two of them out destabilizing the cavern, unwilling to waste time, Zane encased Miss Martian, and Superboy in a bubble flying them out from the collapsing rubble. Aqualad cracked two emergency glow sticks as Zane let her ring rest to conserve the energy.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked staring at the rocks in front of him. He was supposed to be the team leader and have Zane as his second in command. This was supposed to be smooth sailing for the first mission. How could everything go wrong so fast?

"You do have the most experience," Aqualad confirmed, "but perhaps that is what exactly what had left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are…defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new and a leader must be clear, explicit he cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands," Robin shouted before sighing in defeat, "oh who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur you're the only one who can."

"Please, I can run circles…" Kid Flash started.

"Wally come on, you know he's the one we all do." Robin interrupted grinning at Aqualad.

"Hello, Megan! It's so obvious." Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Could have told ya." Superboy pointed out crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's just like I said earlier." Zane said.

Aqualad looked at Zane who smiled at him from her position from leaning against the cave wall, before walking over to Robin, "Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You are born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon."

"Alright," Aqualad turned to the rest of the team, "our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

**Young Justice**

"Sportsmaster is the supplier slash buyer," Robin ran through the information as the team ran towards the exit, "but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"I doubt that neither Kobra nor Sportsmaster had the idea of combining both Blockbuster and Venom together." Zane pointed out.

"That took some major nerdage." Kid agreed.

"I believe the expression is: tip of the iceberg." Aqualad said slowing down to a stop seeing Bane step out of the shadows an array of empty Venom syringes at his feet.

"Halt, _niños_ I'm feeling…explosive." Bane smirked at the sidekicks.

A small beeping above the team had them looking up at explosives on the support beams. "You betrayed us, why?" Aqualad demanded sounding shocked that Bane had betrayed them.

"I want my factory back," Bane explained as if it was the answer for everything.

"_Kid you need a running start."_ Aqualad thought to Kid Flash who slowly began to step back.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying." Bane continued as Kid Flash slowly moved back, "If the latter, the Justice League would certainty have come to avenge their sidekicks and when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." Bane pressed down only to realize that the device was no longer in his hand. Bane turned around seeing Kid Flash holding onto the detonator with a smirk, Bane tried to punch the speedster when he was suddenly pulled away and into the air.

"Finally," Superboy eagerly said positioning himself underneath Bane with a grin of his own, "drop him."

Miss Martian smirked letting Bane fall into Superboy's fist.

**Young Justice**

"The helicopter is operational, Exalted One."

Sportsmaster began walking back to the repaired helicopter as Kid Flash ran through the rows of Kobra cult members knocking them down.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra ordered as the cult members began firing.

Superboy landed in the middle of a group sending them flying away from him, eyeing Mammoth he smirked. "Go again?"

Mammoth growled before charging at Superboy only he wasn't able to reach him as a fountain of water knocked him off course, "Sorry, not the plan."

Sportsmaster walked around the helicopter leveling a gun towards Superboy when a black and green figure dropped down between the two. Zane smirked stopping the blast from hitting Superboy, "Hey Sportsmaster, how's the head?"

"Better." Sportsmaster snarled firing at the Green Lantern, becoming frustrated as his attacks were blocked by Zane's ring. The two backed up as Sportsmaster stepped towards them. There was a lapse in Sportsmaster's attack where Zane was about to use when he grabbed Miss Martian using her as a personal shield. Zane and Superboy growled as they realized that Zane couldn't attack him without the possibility of hurting Miss Martian. "Thanks for the workout," Sportsmaster called over the sound of gun fire backing up as Zane as Superboy stepped towards him, "but I gotta fly." He threw Miss Martian towards the two. Zane dropping her shield in time as Superboy caught the Martian. Zane knelt down next to Miss Martian checking for damage as the wind picked up tossing her hair back.

Sitting up the three traded looks as Miss Martian held out the trigger that Kid Flash had stolen from Bane watching the helicopter explode heading straight towards the factory.

"I am plagued by mosquitos," growled Kobra pressing down on Robin's ribcage.

"Good," Robin grunted trying to remove Kobra's boot, "'cause this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain." Robin rolled to the side offsetting Kobra before jumping back to join his team.

Seeing that he was outnumbered Kobra stepped back into the shadow of the forest, "Another time then." Disappearing entirely.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin said walking back to his teammates after checking for Kobra, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin waved to the burning factory laughing, feeling really good about not taking the blame for something for once in his career.

**Young Justice**

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
JULY 23, 01:06 EDT_

The Team were dressed in their street clothes listening as Batman berated them on their failed mission. "A simple _recon_ mission, observe and report. You each will receive a written evaluation detailing your _many_ mistakes. Until then, good job." The teens turned to stare at Batman in shock. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, and how you choose who leads determines character."

They were silent as Batman left the mountain, Zane was the first to break the silence asking, "Does anybody else feel like we just barely escaped total decimation? Or is that just me?"

"I feel like that too," Kid Flash commented heading to the kitchen followed by the rest of the team. Except for Robin, Zane, and Aqualad.

Robin nudged Aqualad nodding to Zane who was turning to follow the others into the kitchen.

"Zane." Aqualad watched the girl turn around an eyebrow raised behind a pair of sunglasses. It had appeared that even Zane wasn't comfortable with revealing her secret identity like Robin. "I was wondering…if you wouldn't mind…I'd appreciate if you were my second in command during the duration while I'm team leader."

Zane stared at Aqualad and Robin who was patiently waiting for Zane to answer. "Pardon?"

"To be fair, I was going to ask you the same thing." Robin chimed in, "I think you should take it."

"Did you ask her?" Kid Flash yelled from the kitchen popping out with food dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"Did everybody but me know about this?" Zane asked spying Superboy and Miss Martian peeking out behind Kid Flash.

"Pretty much," Robin answered, "Come on Zee you're just like Kaldur in the planning department and you keep a cool head."

"Alright, alright!" Zane threw her hands in the air in mock exasperation, "I'll do it. I'll be your second in command."

"Thank you Zane." Aqualad said placing a hand on Zane's shoulder.

"No problem Aqualad." Zane answered with a smile.

**Thank you all for feeling my pain as a college student. I really appreciate the hugs. So this chapter didn't have much changes made except towards the end. Still, I hope you like it and please don't forget to review!**

Klarion look at Zane and grinned maliciously, "See you soon darling."

"Okay, I'm going to be sick again." Zane muttered.

**Like this litter teaser? I hope so. Again don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Schooled

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Five: Schooled**

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 3, 13:06 EDT_

"**Recognize Superboy B Zero Five."**

Miss Martian smiled as Superboy entered Mount Justice, "Hi, Superboy, how was Metropolis?" Superboy ignored her as he walked through the holographic air hockey no doubt heading somewhere to brood.

Someone cleared her throat drawing the attention away from Superboy, "Ready for training everyone?" Black Canary asked walking towards the team with Martian Manhunter by her side.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn," Miss Martian greeted the two League members walking over to hug her uncle.

"M'gann," Manhunter greeted, "I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd see how you are adjusting."

"A few bumps," Miss Martian admitted, "but I'm learning."

"That's all I can ask."

"Stick around," Black Canary called out to Superboy as he turned to leave, he didn't want a reminder of what he and Superman could be having but didn't, "class is in session."

"Zane isn't here yet." Aqualad pointed out.

"**Recognize Zane B Zero Four."**

Zane jogged into the cave her Green Lantern uniform melting over her street clothes, her green mask replacing the sunglasses she wore over her eyes.

"Sorry," Zane apologized to Black Canary, "there was this thing."

"It's alright, you're right on time." Black Canary informed the Green Lantern before addressing the rest of the team, "I consider it an honor to be your teacher, I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors…and my own bruises." The blond hero winced reaching up to the white bandages wrapped around her upper arm.

"What happen?" Miss Martian asked.

"The job," Black Canary answered curtly tossing her jacket to the side before continuing the lesson, "now combat is about controlling conflict putting the battle on your terms. You should be acting never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here!" Wally raised his hand quickly walking towards Black Canary. "After this –whoosh –I'll show you my moves." Wally bragged tossing his leftover banana away.

Black Canary smirked before swinging her fist towards the loud mouthed speedster, it was easy to block but the sweeping kick…not so much. Wally went down groaning in pain, "Owe, hurts so good."

"Good block," Black Canary praised helping Wally up from the ground, "but did anybody see what he did wrong?"

"Oh, oh, he hit on teacher and got served?" Robin asked grinning wickedly at his friend's poor luck.

"Dude," Kid Flash cried out in embarrassment.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms." Black Canary interrupted.

"Oh please," scoffed Superboy, "with my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time."

Zane watched as Black Canary easily took down Superboy, much to Robin's amusement. Aqualad nudged the younger boy trying to make him stop laughing wincing when Zane slapped Robin over the back of his head. That sounded like it hurt.

"_Batman to the cave,"_ Batman's face appeared suddenly halting the sparring match, _"five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponent. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."_

"Whoa," Kid Flash gasped, "one guy with the powers of the entire League?"

"_In the end,"_ Batman continued, _"it took eight Leaguers _four_ hours to defeat and dismantle the android."_

"The technology bears the signature of…Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter spoke up.

"Ivo?" Aqualad questioned turning back to Batman, "But Ivo's dead."

"So we all thought," Black Canary said glancing back at Aqualad and Zane, "or hoped."

"_To make certain that this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate Star Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken; we'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion incase Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."_ Batman finished explaining.

"Yes!" Kid Flash cheered wrapping his arm around Zane's shoulder, "Road trip."

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy asked, a dark undertone lacing his words.

"_You have something better to do?"_ Batman countered undisturbed by the boys' hostility towards him knowing the real reason why he was lashing out like he was.

Superboy didn't have an answer to the question.

"Coordinates received, on our way." Aqualad said.

"Oh, Litchfield sounds like fun." Zane commented.

**Young Justice**

_LITCHFIELD COUNTY  
AUGUST 3, 20:08 EDT_

Out of the corner of his eye Superboy could see Superman watching as the pieces of the android were loaded onto the truck. His eyes narrowed when Superman turned around seeming to find him and the Team hidden by the brush and the trees. Superboy looked away and was about to shove his helmet when he caught Zane looking at him.

"What?" Superboy snapped getting frustrated when Zane didn't even flinched or look away.

"Don't think about it too much Superboy." Zane said slipping on her helmet, "Superman is a jerk. Who's way too polite to be considered normal." Zane started her bike rumble beneath her kicking up the stand leading Robin and Superboy onto the interstate.

It was quiet for the next hundred miles before the two decoy trucks split off from the main one, Robin sped up until he was in-between Superboy and Zane, "If dislike is the opposite of liked, is disaster the opposite of aster? See instead of things going wrong they go right." Getting no reply from the boy Robin continued, "Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster, what's wrong?"

"Canary," Superboy answered, "what business she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength."

"I would like to guess…making the guy with super strength a better fighter?" Zane inputted, "Yeah, you're super strong and that's awesome to have on the Team but super strength doesn't really matter much when you can't land a hit."

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig," Robin pointed out, "Canary learned that the hard way, the same with Batman and…well me." Zane and Robin watched Superboy speed up both glancing at each other.

"Clearly our answers weren't what he wanted to hear." Zane mused.

"Definitely not feeling the aster." Robin agreed.

Zane glanced at the corn field next to her, "I have mentioned that I've seen way too many horror films dealing with creepy corn fields?"

"_Children of the Corn_?" Robin teased.

"_Robin, Superboy Zane our truck is under attack."_ Aqualad's voice came over their coms.

"Kinda figured." Robin responded. Zane staring wide eyed at the horde of small mechanical flying monkeys attached themselves to the truck.

"I _hate_ monkeys." Growled Superboy.

"Robot monkeys," Robin chuckled, "totally Ivo's tweak style."

Zane gasped hearing hideous monkey laughter surrounding her before she was plucked from her bike. "Get off of me!" Zane snarled reaching up grabbing one of the monkey's head, ripping it off. The three remaining monkey's lifted her higher into the air Robin's cries growing distant the higher up they took her. Suddenly, Zane found herself plummeting to the ground. The monkey's flying off to help the others fight of Superboy. "I am so not feeling the aster." Zane pointing out ripping off her now worthless helmet as her Green Lantern uniform replaced the motorcycle gear taking off after the truck.

Flying low to the ground Superboy and Zane almost crashed into each other. Knowing that Superboy could take care of himself and that Robin was alone fending off the monkeys alone she gained up on the truck sending several bolts towards a couple of monkeys trying to sneak up on Robin, grabbing the back of Robin's jacket Zane flew up and landing on top of the moving truck firing more bolts of energy as Robin pulled out his Eskrima sticks, both nearly falling off when Superboy landed on the tuck.

"We need to get off!" Robin yelled before shoving Zane off the truck, knowing that she will catch herself on time and not hit the ground hard. Leaning down Robin yelled at the driver, "Get out!" grabbing the collar of the driver's jacket and dove into the corn field only to land on a giant green baseball glove. Looking up he saw Zane hovering over him and the driver looking beyond pissed. "I…shouldn't have shoved you should I?" Robin laughed nervously rubbing the back of his read.

"Yeah, you shouldn't." Zane growled helping the driver onto the road.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Robin asked following Zane onto the interstate.

A cry of anger came from the truck as Zane and Robin watched Superboy lift the vehicle off of him and leap after the escaping monkey.

"Superboy!" Robin called out as the boy jumped over Zane and Robin's heads.

"_Aqualad to Robin, we lost our cargo did you…"_

"It's gone," Robin sighed, "and so is Superboy."

"_Aqualad to Superboy, radio your position we'll help you."_

"I don't need help," Superboy snapped, removing the com link from his ear, "don't want any."

"_Superboy!"_

"I'm going after him," Zane told Robin, "you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine, go before you can't track him anymore." Robin ordered watching Zane take off into the air in the direction Superboy was heading. "Zane is following Superboy." Robin told Aqualad.

"_Zane keep your com open, we'll track both you and Superboy with that."_ Aqualad ordered.

"Got it." Zane acknowledged finding the moody teen while listening to the rest of the Team, "Superboy slow down!"

"Leave. Me. Alone." Superboy snarled.

"You're going to get yourself killed you idiotic Kryptonian!" Zane yelled landing behind Superboy as he ripped open a hole on top of a moving train and jumped down. Zane followed landing behind Superboy and putting her back to him spotting the containers that were supposed to be housing the android parts. This was not good.

That stupid monkey laugh distracted Zane as she looked over her shoulder seeing a bunch of monkeys sitting around a short somewhat pudgy man. "Oh, hello," the man greeted the two teens.

"You?" Superboy asked surprised that this was the man that created the android that was capable of copying a hero's abilities. "You're Ivo, I'm whelmed."

"You're one to talk." Ivo replied, "Now, since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat? Of course the annoying Lantern brat is somewhat better known."

"He doesn't." Superboy snapped as Zane frowned her ring hand tightening into a fist. Guy always called her a brat when Hal and John had her train with him.

"Eh, if you say so," Ivo shrugged his shoulders before holding his hands out asking, "have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?"

Laughing the monkey robots flew at Superboy and Zane only to crash into a green wall. Professor Ivo sighed, "And after all the trouble I went through finding an acronym for MONQI."

It wasn't long until there was a line of monkey parts in front of Superboy and Zane. Zane having the wall attack the flying robots till there was nothing left. Mechanical whirling sounded from behind the two teens as a robotic voice spoke, **"Access Captain Atom."**

Zane and Superboy's eyes widen as they turned around, Zane unable to create a shield in time as both were hit with golden energy sending them to the other end of the train cart.

"Since Professor Ivo's magnificent MONQI'S don't float your boat," Professor Ivo said stepping to the side, "maybe my Amazing Amazo would better suit you two, or better slay you."

Superboy and Zane traded looks before Superboy stood up, "Give us your best shot." Superboy challenged as Zane got onto her feet.

"Please, my android has the strength of Superman and the power of the Green Lantern," Professor Ivo bragged, "what chance do you two have?"

"Superboy wait!" Zane cried out as Superboy angrily charged Amazo, all of his attacks being blocked with only one hand. He only managed one hit before his fist was caught.

"Oh, sorry did that strike a nerve?" Professor Ivo questioned. "Amazo," Ivo ordered, "strike a few more."

Amazo's punch had Superboy hitting the top of the container, collapsing in front of Zane.

"**Access Black Canary."**

"Oh boy," Zane winced when the Canary Cry pushed her and Superboy to the back of the shipping container.

"**Access Green Lantern."**

Zane's eyes widen as green energy blasted from the android straight to Superboy. Moving in front of him, Zane pulled up a shield wincing when the two energy collided. The force of the blow pushing her into Superboy. Superboy watched as Zane gritted her teeth holding up against the pounding force from the fake Green Lantern energy.

"**Access Superman."**

Zane cried out in pain as a laser bolt shattered her shield and struck the side of her stomach. "Zane." Superboy managed to grab the brunette's shoulders before she fell face first looking down seeing the seared skin and the burned uniform.

"I'm alright." Zane mumbled going a little crossed eyed when she looked down at her stomach. "Oh this doesn't look good."

"It doesn't look that bad." Superboy offered.

"It hurts like hell." Zane whined gingerly prodding the burn. She was luckily enough that it was a burn and nothing more serious.

"**Access Flash."**

Superboy managed to get between Zane and the android taking the beatings falling back onto Zane who grunted underneath the sudden weight but held on.

"Oh, no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away." Ivo said mockingly, "You're not really doing justice to the old S shield are you? Zane is doing a better job and she has to represent _three_ Green Lanterns." Superboy got up swinging another wide punch as Amazo accessed Manhunter, throwing his own punch sending Superboy flying over Zane. Amazo leaped out of the gaping hole Superboy had created landing in front of the boy.

"**Access Superman."**

Amazo lifted Superboy punching him hard enough to send him flying through the air, not even flinching when Zane slammed him into the bulldozer.

"**Access Martian Manhunter." **

Amazo floated through the bulldozer reappearing behind Zane.

"**Access Superman."**

Amazo grabbed the back of Zane's vest throwing her in the same direction he had thrown Superboy. Managing to catch herself before she flew through the broken window. Looking around she realized where she was, "Zane to Aqualad, we're at a privet school in Gotham…Aqualad?" she pulled out the com piece cursing when the com piece shocked her fingers. Flying into the building she landed next to Superboy helping him up. "You had to run off, you had to pick a fight, you just _had_ to prove that you can fight without any training, without the team to back you up, without any plan or tact. Tell me Superboy, how's it going so far?"

Superboy stared at Zane, since when had she ever been this…snarky? Superboy was going to try and defend himself when he spotted Amazo flying towards them. Superboy pulled Zane down taking the hit as he flew out of the classroom and into a glass display case, grunting when Zane crashed into his chest. Amazo picked both of them up, spun around, and released them deeper into the hallway crashing into lockers.

Superboy wound up in the school's gym skidding across the waxy floor. Looking up to the bleachers hearing a slow clap, "I don't usually attend these things in person," Professor Ivo explained as Zane flew into the gym behind Amazo, "but this was too good to miss."

"**Access Superman."**

A green energy clamp trapped Amazo before he could step towards Superboy, swinging before he had a chance to access another Leaguers powers Zane threw the android into the bleachers. Gasping for breath as she pressed a hand to her burned stomach.

"**Access Captain Atom."**

The yellow energy hit Zane in the chest sending her flying into the opposite bleachers. Superboy watched in shock as Zane didn't move from the center of the broken bleachers. Roaring in rage, Superboy attacked Amazo as he changed to Superman. Slamming Superboy down into the court Amazo turned to Zane as she slowly sat up from the damaged bleachers. Raising a hand energy shot out the palm of Amazo's hand heading straight towards Zane.

"Too slow," grinned Kid Flash as he picked up Zane and Superboy running off before the energy hit the already damage bleachers. Stopping in front of Robin who had a small first aid kit out, Kid Flash took the kit from Robin as the Boy Wonder threw a Batarang at Amazo who turned translucent the weapon exploding behind him. "There you go, all done." Kid Flash told Zane as he finished wrapping up the burn with the advanced medicine no doubt created for such a case like this.

Already Zane could feel her skin mending. It was a rather strange experience feeling it repair at an unnatural rate. Still, she could replace her torn uniform now.

"Zane shield!"

Zane and Kid Flash looked up seeing Amazo fly into them with Red Tornado's powers. Kid Flash and Zane being blown one way as Superboy and Robin are tossed in the other direction.

"**Access Captain Atom."**

Kid Flash grabbed Zane and bolted though the bleachers coming out from the other side and headed straight towards Amazo.

"**Access Black Canary."**

"Kid look out!"

Kid Flash and Zane yelped as they were blown away by the Canary Scream grunting when they hit the ground. Kid Flash was up first charging Amazo who caught the teen and wrapped his arms around the teen squeezing the life out of him.

"**Martian Manhunter."**

Zane looked up as a green arrow flew through Amazo allowing Kid Flash to fall down. Kid Flash got up and ran back to Zane helping her stand up.

"It makes me angry!" Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane looked up seeing Superboy land where Professor Ivo was sitting. "You wanna see me channel that anger?" Superboy yelled at Ivo.

"Great, he's gone ballistic again." Kid Flash groaned.

"Maybe not." Robin grinned turning to look at Zane and Kid Flash.

"Why do I get the feeling we're gonna go back to elementary games?" Zane asked standing up with Kid Flash's help.

"Anybody want to play 'keep away'?" Robin asked kicking Ivo away from his monkeys.

"Me! Me!" Kid yelled running over to Ivo.

"**Access Superman."**

Amazo stomped the ground knocking Kid into the air and over Ivo. Zane swooped in catching Kid before he could hit the bleachers.

"**Martian Manhunter."**

Robin's Batarangs flew through Amazo.

"**Superman."**

Superboy's fist was caught in Amazo's solidified head. Wires sparking around his fist before it exploded knocking the boy back. "Help me disassemble him now!" Robin yelled running over to Amazo.

"Dude the guy has no head." Kid pointed out as Zane knelt on the other side of Amazo's body.

"Don't take any chances." Aqualad and Miss Martian ran into the gym.

Miss Martian landed next to Superboy helping the teen stand up, "Superboy, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Superboy said looking over at Robin and Zane, "feeling the aster." The two youngest members smiled.

"Hey, where's Ivo?" Kid Flash asked.

**Young Justice**

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 4, 01:06 EDT_

"The Amazo android is in pieces again," Aqualad reported, "safely being analyzed at the two separate STAR Labs. But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech he's arguably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the Professor will be a League priority," Black Canary said.

"But we understand your mission encountered _other_ complications." Manhunter hinted crossing his arms.

The Team looked at each other as Batman stepped in front of them, "Complications come with the job your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy questioned.

"Given time, yes Kryptonian's as you know have very hard heads." Batman answered before addressing the rest of the group. "Of course there's no shame in asking for help that's why the League exists, because there's some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please," scoffed Robin, "if we needed help we never get the chance to ask." Robin pulled out a green arrow holding out for the others to see. "Look familiar? You were following us babysitting you still don't trust us."

"We didn't follow you."

Zane watched as Green Arrow pulled out one of his own arrows for a side by side comparison, they weren't the same.

"And that's not your arrow." Robin muttered sounding shocked before getting excited, "But that means…"

"Speedy!"

"He has our backs."

Kid Flash rushed over taking the arrow from Green Arrow, "Souvenir."

**Happy All Hallows Eve everyone! To bad it falls on a Thursday or I would have said be crazy but I'll still say the same but with moderation since this is a school night. I however, won't be living it up since I'm going to be working...then again it's only until eight...but I have school in the morning so I can't do anything...boo.**

**Any who, this is to celebrate Halloween even though I really wanted to post "Secrets" for Halloween...oh well what can you do? Thank you for reading, hope everyone has a safe Halloween, and don't for get to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Infiltrator

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Six: Infiltrator**

Artemis was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. This was it, she was going to meet the sidekicks that started it all. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Zane. Four of the original five that splashed onto the world as the first sidekicks. Artemis pulled the green mask over her head as she made sure that the costume was in place. She needed to look her best when she finally stepped into the world as Artemis; Green Arrow's new protégé.

"You ready kid?"

Artemis turned around seeing Green Arrow and Black Canary waiting for her.

"Yeah," Artemis answered picking up her bow, "I'm ready."

"Don't worry," Black Canary said smiling at the blond girl, "the Team is really nice, and Miss Martian and Zane were complaining about not having another female on the Team."

"Right." Artemis muttered swallowed thickly at the mention of Zane. She didn't know why she was so nervous about meeting the first female sidekick. Zane had set the bar high as a female sidekick and Artemis was dreading the fact that the group wouldn't think she was worth anything.

"Zane and Miss Martian are good people." Black Canary said seeing Artemis getting nervous.

"I've met Zane," Green Arrow piped up, "she's a good sidekick. You'll like her, and the Team."

"Thank you, for doing this." Artemis said.

"It's not a problem."

**Young Justice**

"Ashlyn, you're going to be late!"

Ashlyn raced down the stairs dressed in a black and green bathing suit underneath jean shorts a bright green tank top. Her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail strands falling into her gray eyes. Struggling to slip on her equally bright green converse shoes she missed the last step falling down in a crumpled heap. Rather than get up to finish shoving her foot into her shoe, Ashlyn laid on her back with her foot in the air to finish tying her shoe. Hopping up Ashlyn turned around to see her mother smirking down at her.

"You are the epitome of grace." Emma smirked watching as Ashlyn hopped up and picked up the neon green beach bag. "Did you pack extra sun block?"

"Yes." Ashlyn answered absently digging through the bag for her sunglasses.

"And extra Gatorade?" Emma asked.

"Uh huh."

"And the towels, shampoo?"

"Yup." Ashlyn answered pulling out the sports sunglasses and slipped them on.

"Have fun." Ashlyn paused long enough to kiss her mother on the cheek before running out of the house.

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 8, 10:00 EDT_

"Hello, Megan! We should hit the beach every day!" Megan proclaimed looking at the others.

"First a moment of silence for our…absent comrade." Robin said holding his hand to his forehead in mock sadness. Robin wasn't remorseful at all in fact Ashlyn was there when Robin rubbed the fact that Wally had to start school the same day that the beach day was picked. The end result resulted both Robin and Wally buying her a new milkshake.

"Poor Wally." Megan agreed.

"Last one to the water has to clean up the beach!" Ashlyn yelled dumping her bag and darted between Robin and Megan with Superboy hot on her heels. Robin and Megan looked at each other realizing that Kaldur was already running when both darted to the ocean. Superboy managed to catch up to Ashlyn swing the girl over his shoulder and launched her into the ocean. Popping up Ashlyn splashed Superboy starting a free for all splashing war. Kaldur was the one who suggested that they break for lunch.

"So why were you wearing sun glasses when you were completely fine with telling us your name?" Superboy asked accepting a hot dog from Megan.

"Oh, that day I had an eye doctor appointment and I had my eyes dilated so I needed to wear sun glasses." Ashlyn explained.

"We need to head in," Robin said ending the call on his phone, "Batman has another mission for us."

"I didn't think the beach was going to be so…gritty." Megan complained to Ashlyn as she continued to wash sand out of her hair. "And I ran out of shampoo."

"Here," Ashlyn said tossing her shampoo bottle over the divider, "I'm pretty much finished." Squeezing the access water out of her hair, Ashlyn tossed it over her shoulder and grabbed a towel to wrap around her chest before stepping out drying off quickly and changed into regular clothes before slipping on her ring so the Lantern uniform could cover her pants and t-shirt.

Ashlyn and Megan walked into the open platform seeing Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, Batman, and Green Arrow with a blond girl. Ashlyn and Megan glanced at each other before walking over to stand with the others. The room was silent and growing awkward as the group waited for the final sidekick to get out of school.

"**Recognize Kid Flash B Zero Three."**

"The Wall-Man is here!" Wally proclaimed emerging from the Zeta-Tube dressed in yellow and red swim trunks while carrying a cooler, beach ball, a blue and white beach umbrella, a boom box radio, and wearing sunglasses. "Let's get this party star-" of course he had to trip over the umbrella poll falling to the ground as the beach ball bounced over to the group bouncing between an unflinching Batman and Red Tornado, "-ted." Wally looked up seeing that everyone was in their costumes and staring right at him.

"Wall-Man huh?" Artemis asked sarcastically, "Ah, I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

"Uh, who is this?" Wally asked coming up to stand next to Ashlyn who eyed his gear with a raised eyebrow.

"Artemis, your new teammate."

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." Wally retorted his eyes narrowing at the blond girl.

"Uh, she's my new protégé." Green Arrow stepped in explained.

"**Recognize Speedy B Zero Seven."**

"Well for starters he doesn't go by _Speedy_ anymore, call me Red Arrow."

"Roy…you look…"

"Replaceable." Red Arrow sneered glancing at Artemis with disdain.

"It's not like that you told me you were going solo." Green Arrow tried to explain.

"So why waste time find a sub," Red Arrow retorted, "can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, _she_ can." Artemis answered getting into Red Arrow's face.

"Who _are_ you?" Wally demanded again waving his arms around as if it would enforce the question.

"I'm his niece."

"She's my niece."

"Another niece?" Robin questioned not believing for a second that Artemis was Green Arrow's niece.

"She is not your replacement." Kaldur assured Red Arrow, "we've always wanted you on the Team and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did," Wally piped up, "you'd know who we pick."

"Whatever Bay Watch," Artemis scoffed, "I'm here to stay."

Robin and Ashlyn traded looks before Ashlyn turned to Red Arrow, "There was a reason you dropped by."

"Yeah," Red Arrow answered, "a reason named Doctor Serling Roquette."

At this Robin became interested, pulling up his holo-computer, "Nano robotics genius electronic expert at Royal University in Star City, vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago." Red Arrow corrected. "By the League of Shadows."

"Whoa, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked excitedly.

"Hardcore." Agreed Wally fist bumping Robin.

"I already rescued her." Red Arrow answered glancing at Ashlyn when she snickered at Robin and Wally's fallen expressions, "Only one problem: the Shadows had already coursed her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it The Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano tech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path, concrete, steel, flesh, bone, but it's true purpose isn't mere destruction; it's theft. The infiltrators even store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking," Artemis listed "yeah sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Wally scoffed quickly noticing the blond smirk back at him, "Who are you?"

"Roquette is working on a virus to render the Fog inert." Red Arrow finished.

"But if the Shadows know she can do this," Robin pointed out.

"That makes her a target." Ashlyn finished turning to Red Arrow.

"Right now she's off the grid." Red Arrow explained, a picture of a high school coming up on the holographic screen, "I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow demanded shocked that his former partner would do such a thing now when she is most vulnerable.

"She's safe enough for now." Red Arrow snapped, glaring at his former mentor.

"Then lets you and I keep her that way," Green Arrow suggested stepping towards Red Arrow.

"You and I?" Red Arrow mocked, "Don't you want to take your new protégé?"

Batman placed a hand on Green Arrow a silent reminder to not lose his cool, "You brought this to the Team," Green Arrow pointed out, "it's _their_ mission which means it's hers now too."

"Then my jobs done." Red Arrow scoffed walking past the League members and the Team. Red Arrow left the cave as dramatically as he came in.

**Young Justice**

_HAPPY HARBOR  
AUGUST 8, 21:53 EDT_

The high school was quiet. Eerily so as Miss Martian kept a look out on the rooftop of the school with her Bio Ship in camouflage mode read to be deployed at a moment's notice.

"_Miss Martian, link us up"_ Aqualad ordered, _"we do not want the Shadows intercepting our coms."_

"_Everyone online?"_ Miss Martian asked after a second of silence.

"_Ugh, this is weird."_ Artemis grumbled looking at her hand.

"_You'll get used to it."_ Zane thought.

"_And distracting,"_ interjected Roquette as she continued to type away on a school computer, _"coding a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough, now I have hear teen speak in my skull?"_

"_Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_ Kid Flash question while munching on an energy bar.

"_Pot, kettle, have you met?"_ Artemis quipped sarcastically.

"_Hey, hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the Team."_ Kid Flash snarled pointing at Artemis.

"_That is so not on me!"_ Artemis snapped crossing her arms in defense.

"_Fate of the world. At stake?"_ Roquette reminded the teens.

"_She started it!"_ Kid Flash crossed his arms like a child being scolded for no reason. He yelped out loud rubbing the back of his head turning to glare at Zane who was sitting next to Robin.

"_Cut it out."_ Zane growled.

"_She started it!"_ Kid Flash yelled pointing at Artemis appalled that Zane was telling him to stop.

"_Don't care, arguing while a scientist is trying to create a code that will stop millions of nano technology that can steal data and destroy buildings is going to cause mistakes."_ Zane looked to Artemis, _"Maybe you should go help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter."_

"_Right."_ Artemis said slowly leaving the room hearing another slap being delivered. Kid Flash must have made a face at her back as the blond archer left the room.

"_I couldn't get the Justice League."_ Roquette grumbled pinching the bridge of her nose.

"_The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon, can you track it?"_ Aqualad asked.

"My_ utility fog is not a weapon,"_ Roquette snapped glaring at Aqualad, _"it's science, brilliant science and of course I can track it but I would have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'Assassinate Me' written in neon."_

She was scared, Aqualad realized, for two weeks she had been held by the Shadows and forced to create the Fog against her will. Only to be rescued by a moody teen and left with a bunch of teenagers who are having issues among their own. This couldn't be good on the Doctors nerves. In Aqualad's opinion Artemis couldn't have come at a worse time, and picking a fight with one of the Team's founding members. Then again, Kid Flash wasn't doing a good job of rising above the pettiness.

Placing a comforting hand on Roquette's shoulder _"We will protect you."_

Typing a few keys Roquette connected to the internet, _"Tracking Fog now."_

"_Mmmm that boy."_

Zane turned to Robin in shock, was Artemis really…yup there was the lust filtering through the mental connection followed by confusion and slight uncomfortableness from Superboy.

"_He can hear you."_ Miss Martian snapped glaring at Artemis, _"We can all hear you."_

"_Oh, I know."_

"_Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog reconfigure the bio-ships so that Robin, Zane, and Superboy can pursue."_ Aqualad ordered feeling a headache coming on.

**Young Justice**

"So Kid and Artemis seemed to be getting along." Cackled Robin as he directed the Bio Ship towards Philadelphia.

"I don't get why she was staring at me." Superboy grumbled shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uh…Zane you want to explain that?" Robin asked looking at the only girl in the Bio Ship.

"You're kidding?" Zane asked turning to see the puppy look from Superboy and a devilish grin from Robin. "I…um…well…" Robin wanted to laugh at Zane's inability to explain the concept of flirting to Superboy. Directing his attention back to the current flight path to Philadelphia STAR Labs only to see the building crumble before his eyes.

"Robin to Aqualad," Robin said into the com link saving Zane from answering Superboy's continuous puppy eyes, "We're over Philadelphia, we've located Shadows next target: STAR Labs…we're too late."

"It's completely destroyed," Zane whispered staring at the rubble of what used to be one of the leading labs in technology in shock. "STAR Labs is cutting edge science and technology and everything that this lab had ever worked on and studied is now in the hands of the Shadows."

"What's our next move?" Robin asked.

"The mostly likely next target," Zane answered, "STAR Labs, Wayne Tech, and the Johansson Technical Foundation are major players in technology, all potential targets by the Shadows. If they are traveling by vehicle then the next target has to be close."

"The Johansson Technical Foundation is based in south," Robin sighed, "they haven't begun to move up north just yet, so they're out."

"The next STAR Labs is several states over." Zane said looking at the map with several red dots indicating the buildings that were possible targets.

"There's a Wayne Tech building not far from here." Superboy said pointing to a point on the holographic map.

"That's where we go." Robin said, directing the Bio Ship towards the next target.

**Young Justice**

"The next target is a Wayne Tech facility," Robin muttered as he hovered around the building, "in theory its system software could be used to hack the…" he trailed off realizing that both Zane and Superboy were staring at him curiously.

"Could hack the what?" Superboy asked.

"Doesn't matter," Robin quickly answered "what matters is Wayne Tech operates a twenty-four hour work force, we'll never evacuate everyone in the building in time."

"Dr. Roquette came through," Zane said looking at the monitor before her, "the virus is completed."

"It's downloading!" Robin cheered.

"Don't need it." Superboy said jumping out of the Bio-ship

"Superboy!"

Zane grabbed Robin's shoulder pulling him back, "Superboy can handle himself; we still need to evacuate Wayne Tech the virus isn't going to be loaded in time." She pointed to the Fog that was heading to the building.

"Get us down there!" Robin yelled.

Zane leapt off the ship dragging Robin with her as she flew past Superboy and Professor Ojo and through the hole the Fog had created. Landing Zane followed Robin running past the security desk barely hearing the man shout at them. They did, however, hear the sirens going off and a security gate lowering down.

"Gate." Zane warned as they approached the metal.

"Wayne Tech override RG4!"

The gate rose back up as Robin and Zane dove underneath it. "Find somewhere to connect to the mainframe," Zane called out, "I'll make sure everybody evacuates in time!" flying down the hall as Robin entered the cafeteria.

Robin darted over to a cash register ignoring the girls' question. Hooking up to the register he began hacking into the system. "Please be linked to the mainframe please be linked to the mainframe."

Zane watched the Fog fall to the ground as scientists and other workers evacuated the floors, sighing in relief knowing that the virus had worked. "Does this mean we still have to evacuate?" one of the scientists questioned as the structure began to groan.

"Everybody out! Now!" Zane yelled turning around as the floor above her began to collapse. Using her ring she shielded the rest of the workers that still hadn't gotten out as the building fell around them.

Superboy, and Robin watched the building collapsed. Thankfully Zane had managed to get everybody out in time and now were just waiting for Batman and Green Lantern to come college Professor Ojo. Superboy looked around the area and even the sky but couldn't find the Green Lantern. "Hey Robin, where's Zane?"

"She was in the building clearing the floor that…collapsed." Robin turned to see that Batman and Green Lantern had already appeared, "Zane is still in the building!"

"I'll go find her," Hal told Batman about to fly to the building when Zane flew towards them with Wayne Tech workers and scientists floating behind her in a green bubble.

"Ladies and gentlemen the terrifying ride is now over please mind your step as you exit the safety of the bubble and thank you for flying with Zane airways." Zane made sure that everybody was out and safely on the ground before making her construct disappear.

"Zane!" The Green Lantern was suddenly tackled into a bone crushing hug.

"Robin…can't…breath." Zane gasped feeling the arms tightened around her neck before being released.

"Don't do that again." Robin ordered holding onto Zane by her shoulders.

"Alright! Alright!" Zane gripped Robin's forearms to stop him from shaking her, "I promise I won't act like a cheesy ride attendant that's OD on happy pills."

"Zane!"

"That's enough," Batman growled watching the two youngest Team members turn to him, "you three did good. Head back to the Cave where we'll debrief."

**Young Justice**

"One cup of coffee and snacks for the stake out."

Red Arrow blinked seeing a to go cup shoved into his face. Looking up he saw that Zane was holding her own cup of coffee and a sac on her arm. She sat down next to him on the ledge of the building overlooking a well-known jewelry story and pulled out a hot pocket and bit into it.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Red Arrow asked biting into his own hot pocket, "I mean don't you have school in the morning?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Zane asked.

Red Arrow remained silent taking a sip of his coffee. The two remained silent watching the people walk in and out of the jewelry store.

"I think Artemis doesn't like me." Zane spoke after two hours went by.

"What makes you say that?" Red Arrow asked glancing at Zane out of the corner of his eyes.

"She avoided me, during and after the mission." Zane explained.

"Maybe she's just intimidated by you." Red Arrow guessed.

"Intimidated? I can't even scare a rabbit on a good day." Zane said with a smirk on her face. It fell when Red Arrow turned around to give her a blank stare. "You know I hate that look."

"Think about it, Ash." Red Arrow explained, "You were the first _female_ sidekick. The first girl to join a group of all male sidekicks, and you have set the bar high for female sidekicks."

"No I haven't." Zane exclaimed. Set the bar? She had just did what needed to be done when she was fighting. So what if she ended up doing some of the things alone?

"You save an entire town," Red Arrow lifted one finger, "fought Sportsmaster and won on several different occasions by yourself. Yeah I say you set the bar pretty high for a girl sidekick."

"You also realize that I'm not a normal sidekick right?" Zane said waving her hand with the ring, "Without this I'm just a regular girl."

"A regular girl with a power of the Green Lantern ring." Red Arrow pointed out before the sound of an alarm going off. "Finally. Ready to get to work?"

"Born that way." Zane smirked holding her arms out and leapt off the ledge flying after the thieves.

**Some Roy/Ashlyn friendship going on there. It's a different route than Collision of Worlds, however, Zane and Artemis aren't best buddies on the first day. And I have some good news! I had just finished rewriting every chapter that's going to be in this story, and started the next story: _Birth of the Phoenix_. Though this story is taking place between seasons one and two and will be short.**

**So I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Denial

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Seven: Denial**

"So your ring took you to Oa where you were trained to be a Green Lantern, and you disobeyed little blue men multiple times because you didn't like their orders so they sent you back to earth with a messed up ring that could give out on you at any time…how am I doing so far?" Artemis asked as she, Megan, and Ashlyn sat at the local ice cream shop each with their own cup.

"You managed to break down the two hour long conversation into one sentence…I don't know if I should be impressed or depressed that three years of my life is compressed into one sentence." Ashlyn muttered shoving a plastic spoon full of chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

"It's an interesting story." Megan assured the brunette with a smile.

"Yeah," Artemis quickly said realizing that she may have phrased Ashlyn's life as a Green Lantern the wrong way, "I mean exploring the galaxy that alone must be pretty sweet."

"It has its perks." Ashlyn grinned.

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 19, 19:39 EDT_

"Initiate: Combat Training. Three…two…one."

"Kaldur's…uh nice, don't you think?" Artemis as Megan as she, Megan, and Ashlyn stood next to each other watching Kaldur spar with Superboy. "Handsome, commanding you should totally ask him out."

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow but otherwise kept out of the conversation. Ashlyn knew that Artemis was trying to set Megan up with Kaldur so she could have a free pass at Superboy. Though, the blond archer was too little too late.

"He's like a big brother to me," Megan answered easily, "but you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally." Ashlyn glanced at the boy standing further away from the three girls scarfing down a burrito without a care in the world. "You're so full of passion and he's so full of…uh."

"It?" Ashlyn suggested laughing along with Megan and Artemis.

"Fail: Aqualad."

"Black Canary taught me that." Superboy bragged dusting off his hands before turning to Ashlyn, "Want to go a few rounds Ash?"

"I know who she want to go a few round with." Artemis teased watching Ashlyn's look of confusion suddenly become tomato red of understanding the innuendo that Artemis had laced with her words. The archer wasn't blind to see the limited interactions that Robin and Zane had with each other. It was obvious that something was going on between the two. It was adorable.

"Who? Robin?" Megan asked not realizing what Artemis was implicating about the two teens.

"No!" Ashlyn cried her face turning a darker shade of red, "We're friends. Just friends. Nothing more."

"I don't get it," Superboy said turning to Kaldur, "what's wrong with Robin and Ashlyn sparring."

"I'm not going to even touch that statement with a ten foot pole." Wally dryly commented making a mental note to tell Robin about Ashlyn blushing. He knew that Robin had a small thing for the Green Lantern, however, it didn't occur to the speedster that Ashlyn had a small thing for the Boy Wonder.

Red Tornado dropped down from the ceiling pulling the attention away from the still red Green Lantern. "Do you have a mission for us?" Wally asked running over to the android hero.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado responded sounding like a broken record.

"Yeah, well The Batman is with The Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham," Wally explained, "but _you're_ heading somewhere right? Hot date? Or uh a mission?"

"If we can be of help." Kaldur put in.

A blue keyboard appeared behind Red Tornado as he typed he explained the assignment, "This is Kent Nelson, a friend, he is one hundred and six years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day over ninety." Wally whispered to Artemis.

"And he has been missing for twenty-three days." Red Tornado continued, "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society. The precursor to your mentors Justice League."

"We were watching old footage about the Justice Society in my history class." Ashlyn spoke up, "They played a big part during the Second World War."

"Of course, Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme, he was Doctor Fate." Kaldur explained.

Wally scoffed, "More like Doctor Fake, guy knows a little advance science and 'Dumbledore's' it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

"Kent may simply be on one of his…walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate. The source of the Doctors mystic might and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado finished.

"He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars, I would be honored to help find him." Megan said.

"Me to!" Wally's hand shot up into the air. "So honored," Wally continued, "I can barely stand it. Magic rocks."

"Take this," Red Tornado held out a small golden key, "it is the key to the Tower of Fate."

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts." Wally said grinning slyly at Megan.

"Astronomically small." Quipped Ashlyn as Artemis rolled her eyes, not that Wally heard or saw the two girls. He was busy fluttering his eyes at Megan to notice that they were glaring at him.

**Young Justice**

_SALEM  
AUGUST 19, 20:22 EDT_

"So, Wally," Artemis began in a casual manor as Megan steered the Bio Ship towards the coordinates that Red Tornado provided to the group before they left, "When did you first realize your 'honest affinity' for sorcery?"

"Well I-I don't like to brag," Wally stammered, "but uh before I became Kid Flash. I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates." Megan alerted the rest of the team, "but…"

"Nothing's there." Superboy finished.

"Well if I had a powerful mystical tool I would keep it in a hidden place." Ashlyn commented.

"Take us down." Kaldur ordered.

**Young Justice**

Inside an abandoned theater cries of pain bounced off the once pristine and beautiful walls of the theater. A young scraggy looking boy with black hair, long thin limbs, and pale skin sat on one of the faded red seats. Fingers laced together enjoying the sounds of pain with a sickening grin on his face. A tabby colored cat with blood red eyes darted down the walkway jumping up onto the boy and began purring.

"Shush Teekl, I'm watching the show."

"Enjoy it," Kent Nelson gasped, arms bound in thick rope that dug into his skin through his once clean suit, "while you can. Soon enough my friends will come to help me." Kent screamed in pain.

The cat hissed, jumping off the boy who stood up laughing "Encore! Encore!" clapping in delight. Teekl meowed loudly distracting the boy from his entertainment. "What?" the cat meowed again as realization dawned on the boys features. "Oh."

**Young Justice**

"Nothing." Wally reported as soon as he ran around the area looking for the supposedly Tower of Fate, "This isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think?" questioned Artemis, "Adaptive micro-optical electronics combined with phase shifting?"

"Absolutely…not!" Wally declared as Megan walked over to the two. "Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and turned to Kaldur, "The key?"

Kaldur pulled out the key that Red Tornado handed to him before the team had left the Cave. "A test of faith. Stand behind me." He walked forward until he felt it was the right time to stop and inserted the key watching a part of it disappear and turned hearing a door unlock. A large tower appeared before the Team rising high into the darkening sky. Kaldur pushed the door open walking inside with the others following.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asked looking behind him.

A golden image of Kent Nelson appeared in front of Kaldur, "Greetings, you have entered with a key but the tower does not recognize you. Please state purpose and intent."

Wally glanced behind him to make sure Megan was watching before saying overdramatically, "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate."

The imaged didn't seem to believe Wally as it disappeared and the ground beneath their feet crumbled away opening to a pit filled with lava.

Megan grabbed onto Wally as Artemis pulled out a compact cross bow shooting a grappling arrow into the rounded wall swinging into Kaldur stopping them from falling. Ashlyn reached out and grabbed onto Superboy barely stopping in time as they hovered several inches above the bubbling lava. "Thanks," gasped Superboy, "This Nelson guy better be worth almost losing my favorite pair of boots."

"Now you're sounding like a normal teenager." Laughed Ashlyn.

"Wouldn't have it been easier for some sort of platform?" Superboy asked as the two slowly floated back up.

"It would of," Ashlyn answered, "but it wasn't the first thing on my mind."

"Having trouble…maintaining altitude." Megan gasped as the heat began to take hold as she and Wally began to sink closer and closer to the lava beneath them. "I'm so hot."

"You certainly are." Wally agreed completely missing the point that Megan was having difficulties being near extreme heat.

"Wally!"

"Hey inches above sizzling death I'm entitled to speak my mind!" Wally snapped at Artemis grunting when a green energy bubble stopped him from sinking further to his death.

"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat, we must climb out quickly." Kaldur explained to Artemis.

"Ashlyn!" Artemis shouted.

"I got it." Ashlyn answered flying up to Megan and Wally so they can stand on the green disk Ashlyn had created before floating over to Artemis and Kaldur before trying to fly out of the pit. "One small problem…we can't get out."

"What do you mean we can't get out?" Artemis demanded, "Just fly out."

"I've been trying," Ashlyn answered, "but the higher up I go the further the hole goes. I can't go up and I'm certainly not going down."

"Hello, Megan!" Megan tapped her head with the palm of her hand, "We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us! To see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!"

A stone floor covered the lava as Ashlyn lowered everyone onto the ground. Kneeling down, Ashlyn placed a hand on the floor discovering that it was cool to the touch. "This platform it should be red hot." Kaldur knelt down next to Ashlyn placing his own hands on the floor, "But it is cool to the touch."

"Don't worry Meg-a-licious," Wally comforted placing an arm around Megan's shoulders, "I got ya."

"Enough!" Artemis snapped pushing Wally away from Megan, "You little impress Megan at all cost game nearly got us all Bar-B-Q."

"When did this become my fault?" Wally demanded.

"When you lied to that…whatever it was and called yourself a true believer." Artemis answered.

"Wally, you don't believe?" Megan asked softly.

"Fine! Fine." Wally finally snapped, "I lied about believing in magic, but magic is the real lie! A major load!"

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." Kaldur explained.

"Dude, if you ever hear of bio-electricity?" Wally snapped, "Hey, in primitive cultures _fire_ was once considered magical too. Today, it's all a bunch of tricks."

"You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis pointed out.

"That's science," Wally sighed, "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am. Everything can be explained by science."

"Let us test that theory." Kaldur growled. He didn't like his powers or his faith in the mystic arts mocked and having it done by someone whom he considered a friend was quickly pushing him over the edge. He reach out where a handle was sticking out in front of Ashlyn.

"Wait! The backdraft from lava will roast us alive!" Kaldur opened the latch as snow flew in. Looking over the door, Ashlyn saw snow covered ground where the lava used to be.

"It's snow." Megan grinned running her hand through the frozen flakes.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked Wally smugly as Ashlyn was the first one to jump down the hole. She looked around as the rest of her team followed looking around at the new landscape.

"Well?" Artemis demanded turning to face Wally.

"Ever hear of String Theory?" Wally answered. "We're in a pocket dimension."

"What's that?" Megan asked pointing to the floating cane that Ashlyn was already walking around.

"Oh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Wally sarcastically quipped following Artemis grabbing onto the cane at the same Artemis touched it.

"I got it." Artemis and Wally spoke in unison as the cane began to glow, "I can't let go."

"I'm thinking 'curiosity kills the cat'." Ashlyn mused after Wally and Artemis disappeared. "I mean, how often is it Wally or Artemis that grab something they're not supposed to be grabbing?"

"We should start walking." Kaldur suggested heading in a random direction with Superboy, Megan, and Ashlyn following.

"I don't understand Wally," Megan began after several minutes of silent walking, "it's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen."

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend." Kaldur explained, "Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control."

"Is that a door?"

Kaldur, Superboy, and Megan looked to where Ashlyn was pointing seeing that a door appeared in thin air with a staircase leading to it. The four teens looked at each other before renewing their trek heading towards the door.

**Young Justice**

The doorway suddenly dropped as it opened to what looked like another room. Kaldur and Superboy fell down like human rocks while Ashlyn and Megan floated down landing safely and unharmed.

"Friends of yours?" Kent asked as Artemis ran over to the four. Barely flinching when a green wall of energy appeared in front of him as a blast from Abra Kadabra's wand collided with the shield.

"Friends of yours?" Wally retorted as another blast hit Ashlyn's shield, "How are you holding Ash?"

"It's like an annoying stinging sensation but I'm doing fine." Ashlyn answered.

"I need to get to the bell." Kent explained.

"Get him to the bell, we'll hold them off." Kaldur told Ashlyn who nodded expanding the shield so it covered the bell along with herself, Kent, and Wally. Watching out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kent tap the bell with his cane. Wally was staring speechless as Kent walked through the bell until Ashlyn shoved him into the bell following close behind.

Ashlyn and Wally found themselves on the roof of the tower with Kent and the Helmet of Fate. A flash of red energy crashed into Kent preventing him from grabbing the floating helmet. "Mr. Nelson!" Wally gasped grabbing onto the aging man before he could fall to the ground as Ashlyn stepped forward and created a dome of green energy around the three of them and the helmet before a yellow barrier appeared around her own shield enforcing the protection.

"Not bad for former Doctor Fake, hey kid?" Kent gasped looking up at Wally.

"What is that green magic?" Klarion demanded glaring at the brunette, his magic is that of chaos only magic of order stood a chance against his own. It's not fair!

"It's not magic," Ashlyn growled wincing when Klarion sent another blast towards her shield, "its will power."

"I want it," Klarion declared holding out his hand with a psychotic grin, "give it to me!"

"Go jump off a bridge." Ashlyn snapped.

"Ashlyn I don't know what to do!" Wally shouted.

Glancing behind her she saw that Kent was unconscious and the helmet still floating. "Put on the helmet." Ashlyn ordered.

"What?"

"I want that magic!" Klarion yelled blasting away Ashlyn's shield in anger, "Give it to me! I want it! I want it! I want it!" Klarion's magic lashed out wrapping around Ashlyn's arm. If he could get that green magic it would make him powerful enough to get to Doctor Fate and finally have his playground.

"Wally!" Ashlyn screamed as she was dragged through Kent's shield. "Put on the helmet!"

"I can't!"

"Wally, please!" Ashlyn screamed, "I can't do this alone!"

Klarion cackled as the brunette finally stopped before him, "Now, give me that ring." Klarion reached out grabbing Ashlyn's hand and reach out to take the ring.

"You asked for it." Ashlyn growled as her ring lashed out pushing Klarion away. The blast kicked her back as she flew over the golden dome and hit the ledge knocking herself out.

Klarion glared at Ashlyn before turning his attention to Wally and the helmet, "Hey kid, put that helmet on and you'll never be yourself again."

"This battle is pointless; you sought to take the helmet before it gained a host, but you are too late!" Wally/Nabu growled.

"Shut it you old fart!" Klarion yelled creating two pillars to crust Doctor Fate.

"Brat." Doctor Fate growled zapping Klarion's body into pieces. Turning to Ashlyn, Doctor Fate reached out not realizing that Klarion had assembled behind him and attacked him from behind.

Ashlyn's head was pounding when she finally opened her eyes. Next time she wasn't going to do something as stupid as that. Getting onto her knees she looked up in time to see Klarion disappear.

"Are you injured Green Lantern?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Ashlyn dryly retorted looking up seeing Doctor Fate standing before her. Doctor Fate helped Ashlyn stand up making sure that she wasn't going to fall. "So am I going to get my friend back?"

"No."

"No?"

"Because the earth needs Doctor Fate." Ashlyn got the impression she wasn't the only one Doctor Fate was talking to. "I will not release this body."

"But Wally is a mind of science, not magic." Ashlyn argued not really sure if the Lord of Order could hear her or not. "He can't accept the fact that the impossible can't be explained. I highly doubt that your two worlds will easily mesh."

Nabu was silent staring straight ahead not even flinching when Ashlyn waved her hand in front of his covered face. Resigned, Ashlyn stepped back and waited for whatever to happen bracing herself for the worst that Wally might never come back. Doctor Fate slowly reached up and removed the helmet, giving Wally back his body.

"You're back."

"You sound surprised."

Ashlyn rubbed the back of her neck with a lopsided grin on her face, "To be honest I thought we were going to have to get used to calling you Doctor Fate instead of Kid Flash."

"What about Mr. Nelson?" Wally asked turning to see the body of the man laying peacefully on the ground. Wally walked over to Kent and gently placed his watch back into his hand, reaching up to grasp Ashlyn's hand seeking comfort while silently morning for the man who finally opened his eyes to the possibility of the impossible.

**I feel crummy, but I update this out of love. So there's not much to say about this chapter but anyways...there's this:**

"No, Zane do you think…" Red Arrow watched the green shield shatter seconds before hearing a body hit the ground.

"Zane!" Aqualad was kneeling next to her placing a hand on her shoulder as blood seeped through his fingers.

**What happened? Where did this happen? Why did this happen? Who knows? Certainty not y'all!**

**Whelp I need the sleep. So I will go get the sleep.**

**Reviews means much love and makes me a happy author!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bereft

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Eight: Bereft**

_BIALYA  
SEPTEMBER 4, TIME: UNKNOWN_

The sand burned against her exposed skin as she opened her eyes only to close them against the blinding sunlight. Zane groaned turning onto her side then onto her knees and hands. Her head was pounding as if someone took a meat cleaver to it. Repeatedly. Looking around the Green Lantern took in the desert landscape and wondered briefly if she crashed landed on some sort of desert planet on her way back to Oa to be finally removed from her 'White Circle' status.

Standing up, Zane stumbled before finding her balance and took in her uniform. It was darker than it was supposed to be. Was she on some sort of recon mission for the Guardians? If she was, the chance of survival was going to be slim. Zane knew that the Guardians weren't fond of her being a Green Lantern given her age and her habit of disregarding orders for favor of doing something that would save more lives.

Her ring suddenly beeped jolting the girl out of her pensive thoughts.

**Protocol 2D6 dictates that when the wearer is suffering from memory loss information is available upon question.**

"Okay…" Zane said slowly looking around the desert, "Where am I?"

**Bialya of Earth, Sector 2841.**

Zane blinked once then twice before looking around the desert again.

"Oh my God…how am I on earth? I'm supposed to be in space! I'm not supposed to be back on earth until July!"

Zane rubbed her face before dropping her hands and asked, "Am I here with anybody else?"

**Affirmative. Robin the protégé of Batman, Kid Flash the protégé of Flash, Aqualad the protégé of Aquaman, Miss Martian the protégé of Martian Manhunter, Superboy the clone of Superman, and Artemis the protégé of Green Arrow.**

"Superboy…Artemis?" Zane mused dusting off the sand from her uniform, "Well I guess that means I need to find them…can you track them?"

**Affirmative, however…** there was a loud crash behind Zane making her freeze **Superboy clone of Superman is behind you offensive maneuvers suggested.**

Zane heard the clone howl in rage prompting her to duck as a large body mass flew over her. Looking up Zane saw a shirtless Superboy snarling and staring at her with angry vacant eyes…if that was even possible. It was like Superboy had no idea that he was human, it was like he was acting like an animal.

"Quick question," Zane gasped diving to the ground as Superboy tried to charge her again, "how much time am I missing?"

**Approximately six months.**

"Please don't fly please don't fly please don't fly." Zane chanted as she took off into the air as Superboy ripped an old tree from the ground and threw it at her. The dead tree shattered on her shield, the splinters and pieces of tree blocked her view of Superboy who leapt up into the air and tackled her back to the earth. Zane yelped a large crater surrounding her and Superboy, she tilted her head to the side as Superboy's fist slammed into where her head was seconds later.

Zane managed to free her hand and blast Superboy off of her. The apparent Boy of Steel landed several yards away from Zane as she scrambled out of the crater nearly getting shot in the process. Bialya soldiers were lined up guns raised to the two and firing at them with everything they got. Before Zane could do anything Superboy launched himself at the soldiers. It wasn't long before Superboy had finished off this batch of soldiers turning around Superboy couldn't find the green and black girl he was fighting with earlier. Roaring in rage Superboy took off again.

Zane flew low to the ground with a green holographic map of the country in front of her. Several dots were gathered together which she could only assume was the sidekicks. There was one dot however that was curious to the Green Lantern. It was further away from the other group and wasn't moving. Adjusting her course Zane flew towards the unmoving dot. Landing onto the sand Zane was shocked to find Aqualad unconscious.

"Aqualad?" Zane asked reaching out and placed a hand on the Atlantean's forehead finding it burning. Looking around Zane hauled Aqualad towards the closest dun that casted a small amount of shade and tucked as much of Aqualad into the shade. "You really need to lay off the crab…why did I just say that?" Zane shook her head and sat down and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Okay, just focus. You need to get your memories back before you can help Aqualad. Piece of cake."

"_The Watch Tower detected an immense power surge in Bialya desert. Spectral analyses revealed elements non terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site, what landed there." Batman continued, "Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee and not a member of the Leagues UN's charter. All communications are subject to interception; maintain radio silence at all time."_

"_You'll land in Qurac, on Bialya's border two kicks from the Hot Zone."_

"_All clear." Robin reported._

"_The Bialyains control the sight." Artemis reported._

"_Set up here." Aqualad ordered as Superboy set the device down._

"_We'll be up and running in no time."_

"_The site is filled with Zeta beam radiation," Zane pointed out over Robin's shoulder._

"_Detecting non terrestrial trace elements from the tent."_

"_I'll check it out in camouflage mode." Miss Martian offered._

"_Good idea, go." Aqualad ordered._

"_Be careful." Superboy told Miss Martian._

"_And maintain telepathic contact."_

"_I will Aqualad."_

Zane's back hit thee sand hard as everything came back to her. "Son of a…" Zane looked around realizing that night has fallen, knowing she was supposed to maintain radio silence Zane stood up and created a stretcher for Aqualad and headed back to the Bio Ship. He was going to need medical attention if he was to survive this.

**Young Justice**

"Aqualad!" the group gasped.

"Where is he?" Robin asked.

"What happened next?"

"I don't know," Miss Martian shook her head, "that was the last thing I…we remember."

"We landed twenty four hours ago, if Kaldur's been wondering the desert that long well…that's not good for a guy with gills." Kid Flash said.

"Now that I know to look for him," Robin pulled up a map of Bialya pinpointing where Aqualad was, "he's moving...how's that possible? Wait there's another dot with him."

"Could it be Zane?" Artemis asked.

"Most likely, looks like they're heading to the Bio Ship." Robin answered.

Kid Flash leapt out from behind a sand dune and almost got blasted by green energy, "Dude! Zane it's me!" Kid Flash yelled holding his hands up.

"Seriously KF? I could have killed you!" Zane growled seeing Robin, Artemis, and Miss Martian walk out of the dune.

"Zane!" Miss Martian flew over to the brunette, "I need to restore your…"

"Memories, already done it…painfully." Zane said rubbing the back of her head.

"What happened to your uniform?" Artemis asked eyeing the torn black and green uniform.

"Doesn't matter on the how, can you restore Aqualad's memories?" Zane asked looking at Miss Martian.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition." Miss Martian explained hovering over Zane as she tried to wake the older teen.

"He needs immediate medical care if he's to survive." Zane said looking up at Miss Martian, "Can you call the Bio-ship at this range?"

"I can't." Miss Martian apologize before turning to Kid Flash, "But you can get him there fast."

"He's too heavy and I'm too low on fuel." Kid Flash explained.

"We're not sending KF with an unconscious team member alone," Zane said, "even if Kid could do it, if he was ambushed we would be down two more teammates."

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis asked.

"I can't, I have to find Superboy."

"Miss Martian, Kaldur could die, my ring is almost out of power we need you to help us get him to the Bio Ship." Zane told the Martian.

"But Superboy…"

"Is a clone of Superman," Zane interrupted seeing the pain flash across Miss Martian's face, "he's indestructible and whatever or whoever wiped our minds in the first place could still be out there."

"Six months ago Superboy didn't exist!"

"So now he's acting on animal instincts I'm aware of that. However, how much help are you going to be if whoever wiped out our minds comes back and does the same to you again?" Zane demanded.

"I'll be careful, please Zane." Miss Martian begged grabbing Zane by her shoulders. Her eyes widening sensing that Superboy was in trouble, "He's in trouble."

"Megan!" Zane yelled watching the Martian disappear. "Just great."

"You can yell at her later, we need to get Kaldur some help now." Robin told Zane, "Got enough charge to get us back to the Bio Ship?"

"I think so." Zane sighed before recreating the stretcher and a bubble around her flightless teammates.

Artemis began checking on Aqualad nearly falling on him when Zane suddenly dropped down behind a large boulder.

"What the…"

"Quiet." Zane snapped as several vehicles drove by the hill she hid the group behind. Aqualad continued to mumble underneath his breath.

"We can't risk a fire fight with Aqualad KO'ed like this." Robin whispered.

"It's not just him," Kid Flash panted, "I'm way out of juice."

"And I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis pulled her quiver showing the small handful of arrows she had left. Both Artemis and Kid Flash looked around seeing that Robin had already disappeared as Zane stood up taking a defensive position.

"I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing." Kid Flash grumbled turning back to Artemis knowing Zane had sent Robin out while he was complaining. "Hey, you never said why your dad wanted you to gank me." Kid Flash said pulling his thumb across his throat for emphases.

"Artemis's dad wants her to kill you?" Zane asked turning to look at the older teens curiously.

"I got…confused by uh, some old movie I saw the other night." Artemis quickly tried to come up with an excuse that didn't sound as stupid as it did right now. "About a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan."

Zane was very confused…did that mean that Artemis had feelings for Kid Flash? It would be funny only because the two hated each other when they first met. It was like water and oil, they're not meant to mix but delicious meals are created because of the two liquids. Man Zane was starting to get a hunger headache now.

"So, I'm your ninja boyfriend huh?" Kid Flash smirked.

Artemis quickly turned around "Hey, amnesia remember? Completely forgot how _truly_ annoying you are."

"Oh like you're the goddess of Congeniality." Kid Flash growled.

"Dude where were you?" Kid Flash demanded.

"Breaking radio silence on Zane's order." Robin smirked as Zane surrounded the group in a bubble again and took off into the sky as a recorded loop of Robin's laughter filled the night air.

_QURAC  
SEPTEMBER 5, 02:32 EEST_

"There, this will get him hydrated soon enough." Zane finished taping down the tube to Kaldur's skin to keep it from pinching and blocking the fluids to hydrate the Atlantean.

"How do you know so much medical stuff?" Artemis asked watching as Zane packed up the first aide bag of the unused supplies.

"TV?" Zane offered with a half shrug handing the bag to Kid Flash before walking out of the Bio Ship.

"Was it something I said?" Artemis asked looking at Robin and Kid Flash.

"_Hey everybody, I've got Superboy. He's back to normal and we're on our way."_ Miss Martian cheered smiling at Superboy.

**Well here's this chapter, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review and here's something for y'all!**

For a second Klarion the Witch Boy stared into the gray eyes of Ashlyn Johansson as her Green Lantern uniform was sucked back into her ring. The air was still for a second before Ashlyn's eyes were engulfed in green light and a blinding green light blasted knocking Ashlyn away from Klarion and knocked the Witch Boy out of the air.

**There you go, hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Targets

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Nine: Targets**

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
SEPTEMBER 7_

"**Recognize Zane B Zero Four."**

Kaldur looked up from the computer as Ashlyn walked into the Cave. "Good morning, Kaldur." Ashlyn chirped approaching the Atlantean pausing when she saw Cheshire's stats displayed on the screen. "Cheshire? That assassin that went after Dr. Roquette?"

"Red Arrow asked me for her height." Kaldur explained, "Forgive me for asking, but shouldn't you be in school?"

"Senior AP chemistry class set off homemade tear gas," Ashlyn explained, "science building needs to be cleared so the school just sent everyone home."

"For a science building?" Kaldur questioned.

"The science building houses the science department which includes biology, chemistry, and physics and it includes the math department as well." Ashlyn said, "So I take it that Megan and Superboy leave for school already?"

"Yes and Superboy has a civilian name." Kaldur smiled. It was good that Superboy was finally integrating with society. It was baby steps, but it was progress.

"Really?" Ashlyn grinned up at Kaldur, "What's he going by?"

"Connor Kent."

Ashlyn blinked, "Kent? Like Clark Kent?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's wise to tell him just yet," Kaldur said, "he still has issues with Superman."

"I'll say." Ashlyn sighed knowing that it was Megan's idea to suggest the name Kent that Superboy should use. Sneaky Martian.

"_It's me…"_ Ashlyn and Kaldur turned back to the holo-computer _"I may…possibly be in…over my head."_

"Does this mean we're going to Taipei?" Ashlyn asked.

**Young Justice**

_TAIPEI  
SEPTEMBER 7_

"The Unification is unthinkable!"

"Our peoples no longer have anything in common."

"Gentlemen," Lex Luthor soothes looking between the Prime Minister of Southern Rhelasia and the General of Northern Rhelasia, "this is mere rhetoric. Despite your differences you still share an appreciation for many things; such as the exquisite art of Rhelasian Tea Ceremony."

Aqualad could hear the tea tray being rolled up behind him, turning around he held out one of his twin water bearers, "That is far enough, Cheshire."

Cheshire frowned seeing Aqualad standing in front of her and Red Arrow standing behind Luthor, alive and well. Pressing a button on the tray handle she shoved it forward, water rose from various containers as Zane landed in-between Aqualad and the dignitary table creating a green bubble underneath the water barrier Aqualad made. An arrow flew past Zane and Aqualad leaving the shield before it was completed. The force of the detonation tore apart Aqualad's jacket sleeves and put a slight pressure against Zane's secondary shield.

When the smoke cleared, broken glass and wood littered the unprotected floor. Zane and Red Arrow leapt over the fallen pillar that had glanced off Zane's shield standing behind Aqualad as Cheshire slowly stood up.

"It's over Cheshire." Red Arrow stated pointing an arrow at the assassin.

"You would think so," Cheshire mused, standing up as a helicopter flew up to the broken hole with Shadows assassins and Sportsmaster.

"Take Sportsmaster," Red Arrow ordered both Aqualad and Zane, "Cheshire's mine."

"So territorial and only our third date." Cheshire grinned, "However, you're not my target right now." Cheshire turned to face Zane and leapt at the Green Lantern tackling the girl away from Red Arrow.

"Zane!" Red Arrow yelled turning to help the girl.

"Help Aqualad!" Zane snarled throwing Cheshire off of her before squaring off with the female assassin.

"I'm rather surprise you became a Green Lantern, Ashlyn." Cheshire smirked at the shocked look on the younger girls face. "Oh I know all about you. Emma's only daughter. You should have a talk with mommy about her past."

Zane bent back avoiding being kicked by Cheshire. Putting her hands on the floor she kicked up feeling her foot connect with Cheshire's chin. Flipping away from the assassin the Green Lantern lashed out with her ring sending Cheshire flying away.

"Interesting how you only remember that you're a Green Lantern when you see your ring." Cheshire smirked lashing out with her blade nicking the other girl, "Maybe you should take as a sign that you should just give it up."

"How about you shut your mouth." Zane snarled leaping up wrapping the back of her knee around Cheshire's neck and used her weight to flip her over and slam Cheshire's face to the ground.

"Not bad 'lad," commended Sportsmaster as he dodged another arrow, "better than your team did in Santa Prisca, or Bialya."

Shock filtered across both Aqualad and Red Arrow's face, "How did you…"

"Let's just say I have inside source," Sportsmaster bragged, "_very_ inside."

Cheshire flew between Red Arrow and Aqualad slamming into Sportsmaster. Red Arrow and Aqualad turned seeing Zane standing on the broken pillar several rips in her uniform but a pleased smirk on her face.

"Aqualad, lets end this," Roy said shooting an arrow at the water sprinkler system on the roof water rained down on the group soaking everybody to the bone. The water dragon exploded encasing the area in a cloud of smoke. From the smoke one lone assassin leapt over the pillar.

Without thinking or seeing Luthor's driver lift up her arm, Zane leapt into the air grabbing onto the assassin, changing his direction in to the ground. A bolt of energy barely missed Zane's stomach as she landing on the assassin knocking him out. Standing up she looked over seeing Luthor frowning at her. He obviously wanted to show his new android off in hopes of being able to sell to the two leaders. Zane smiled nervously as the two leaders walked over to thank her for saving their lives.

"I can't believe we just did a solid for Lex Luthor." Red Arrow grumbled as he, and Aqualad waited for Zane to break away from the two leaders outside the building.

"Not for Luthor," Aqualad disagreed, "for peace, beyond that, if Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows wanted to sabotage the summit the signing of the treaty renders their contract moot. It is over."

"Is it?" Red Arrow asked watching Zane manage to shake off the leaders with a firm no and walked towards them, still out of hearing. Aqualad looked at Red Arrow, "I was fighting alongside you do you really think there's a mole on your team, feeding him Intel?"

"I cannot rule out the possibility," Aqualad answered, "Zane and I will investigate, quietly."

"Not tell them?" Red Arrow asked, that didn't sound like a good plan to the archer. The reason why he, Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane went off to Cadmus on their own was because their mentors weren't telling them everything. Red Arrow glanced back at Zane who had stopped to look over her newly repaired uniform, he knew that she wouldn't be able to keep that from Robin. Those two told each other almost everything, and what Robin didn't know he knew.

"I do not want the unit unraveling over baseless suspicions," Aqualad explained glancing to see Zane walking towards them, "and if there is a mole I have no wish to tip him or her off."

"Tip who off?" Zane asked looking between the two boys.

Red Arrow was about to tell the Green Lantern about the possible mole on the team when a bullet whizzed between him and Zane hitting the wall behind them. Red Arrow notched an arrow as people scattered screaming in panic at the thought of another attack. Zane had her shield up protecting herself along with Red Arrow and Aqualad giving them time to spot the shooter and come up with a plan to take the shooter down before people are hurt or killed.

"Did anybody see where that came from?" Aqualad asked scanning the area for a possible area of attack.

"No, Zane do you think…" Red Arrow watched the green shield in front of him shatter seconds before hearing a body hit the ground.

"Zane!" Aqualad yelled kneeling down next to the Green Lantern his hands pressing firmly on her shoulder. Blood still managed to seep through his fingers and pool under her, a through and through.

Another bullet flew past Red Arrow's head prompting him to duck and drag both Zane and Aqualad behind a large pillar, barking out an apology when Zane cried out in pain from being roughly pulled to a different location. Red Arrow could faintly hear Aqualad call to the League for help as he took over and applied pressure to the wound. "Zane! Zane! You have to stay awake." Red Arrow ordered seeing her eyes flutter. "Come on, stay with me."

"Zane!"

**Young Justice**

It was easier than expected to slip past the police barricade that was keeping the civilians away from the crime scene. Though it wasn't much of a crime as a failed attempt to set things right. Heroes parading their under aged sidekicks like pets. It was sickening to witness her niece being displayed in such a way. Approaching the scene she knelt down next to the pool of blood.

She reached out and tapped the surface of the puddle and stared at the sticky red substance that clung to her finger. There was more splattered against the wall but that wasn't the important part of her job right now. Her job right now was to collect as much blood she could without contaminating it. It didn't take her long to collect enough from the scene, standing up she smiled at the cleaners then walked down the steps.

She pulled out a phone from her jacket pocket and dialed a number. Listening to the ringing her ruby red lips twisted into a sickening grin that was befitting the Joker.

"Hi Emma."

**Young Justice**

The hospital room was silent. Robin, Superboy, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Artemis were sitting around the wall lost in their own thoughts. The only sound was of Zane's heart monitor beeping steadily. It unnerved the Team to see Zane on the white bed heavily bandaged up and not awake demanding to be released from the hospital.

"So a bullet managed to break through her shield, which is supposed to be impenetrable and nearly kill her and no one know how it happened?" Artemis asked quietly looking around the room.

"It was too fast for either one of us to see it," Aqualad answered just as quietly as to not disturb Zane, "and the League took us away before we could have a chance to search for the bullet."

"It must have been coated in yellow." Robin mused beginning to mess with his holographic computer.

"Yellow?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yeah, it's the only color that's able to mess with a Green Lantern." Robin answered, "We experimented and even the yellow part of my cape was able to work against her."

"So anything yellow messes with Zane's ring?" Superboy asked.

"Zane said that yellow represent the emotion fear which is a Green Lanterns greatest weakness." Kid Flash explained.

"So that's why when Amazo accessed Captain Atom's ability it managed to hit her." Superboy guessed thinking back to the gym incident when Zane was blasted into the bleachers even though she had her shield up.

Outside the hospital room Batman, GL Hal, Wonder Woman, and Superman were standing around the doctor and Emma Johansson, "The bullet went straight through, didn't hit anything major and the muscle seems to be healing fine." The doctor explained somewhat nervous being around the imposing heroes.

"Thank you, please send the bill to me I'll take care of it." Emma informed the doctor watching the tired man walk away.

"There'll be heroes stationed at her door while she recovers." Batman informed the woman. Even though they had quickly airlifted the young Green Lantern, reporters still managed to figure out and report where the girl was hospitalized. Though Batman had kept it quiet on Zane's current health. Trust Batman to terrify the civilians enough to stop asking questions.

"Thank you, all of you." Emma said looking at the heroes.

"Em I'm…" Hal began stopping when Emma held up her hand.

"She's you're sidekick Hal, sooner or later someone was going to take a shot at her." Emma said nodding to the other heroes before turning around and began to walk out of the hospital.

Emma's phone started buzzing, without a second thought or glancing at the caller ID she answered. "Hello?"

"_Hi Emma."_

Emma's blood froze in her veins, "Victoria." Emma answered stiffly.

"_Awe, my baby sister still remembers me."_ Victoria cooed on the other end of the phone, _"Anyways I was just calling to offer my condolences. Now I don't know what it feels like watching your daughter get shot on national news but I'm sure that it's pretty intense."_

"You shot her?"

"_Well, no but I did give the order."_ Victoria bragged looking out the window of the plane smirking at her reflection.

"_It's time for you to come home Emma."_ Victoria's voice suddenly grew serious warning Emma that her sister was getting angry, _"No more of playing house. No more meetings no more playing pretend."_

"I am not playing pretend, this is my life and I was never part of that life and I will never be a part of your sick and twisted world." Emma growled. "Also if you come anywhere near my daughter I will curse you into oblivion."

"_Oh careful baby sis, you could hurt yourself."_ Victoria cooed, _"You know you're only limiting Ashlyn's potential. Think about it, she's the daughter of two different organizations that want to see the Justice League out of the way. She won't be able to deny her heritage for much longer."_

"But it is not her past." Emma snapped before closing her phone and covered her mouth with her hand smothering a sob.

**Reviews answers:**

******DancerOfDanger: I tried to search for the transcripts for the episodes but had no luck so I sit down and watch the episodes. It's easy for me since I have bot a computer and a Windows Tablet to type while I watch. When I first started writing Collision of Worlds it took me an hour to get everything down, but since this is a rewrite of the original Collision of Worlds it doesn't take me as long to get it down the way that I want it. However, if I'm adding a chapter with an episode I've never written "Secrets" then it goes back to being an hour. That is when I sit down to write. I get distracted a lot so one chapter takes about a day and a half to rewrite and half a day to revise. Yes I'm that distracted about things.**

******I hope you like this chapter. With this chapter being written the way that it is it means that we skip the India mission and the Red's attacking the Cave simply because Ashlyn is recovering.**

******Don't forget to review and here's a little sneak peek simply because we've reached over 30 reviews and it's not even on chapter 10 yet.**

"What we need is to get you over your damn attitude." Zane snarled shoving Artemis into the room and closed the door. "You need to get over the fact that Connor and Megan are together."

"Really, we're going to talk about this while we're being chased by some freak who's calling himself Harm?" Artemis demanded.

**Ta Da! Sneak peek of Chapter 15 "Secrets" Hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Recovery

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Ten: Recovery**

_FOURTEEN YEARS EARLIER…_

"This beautiful home is a replica of the infamous plantation homes that are more common down here in the south than the north. The closest neighbor is ten miles away so you have your privacy. The kitchen is updated with the latest gadgets in stainless steel. There's a pool and patio out back perfect for parties and children and here…"

Michael Johansson tuned out the rambling realtor. He already knew what this home did and didn't contain due to wondering through after business hours. The place is quiet. A drastic change from the dark streets of Gotham that he used to wonder while taking out the targets given to him by the Court.

_Don't go there_, Michael warned himself before his thoughts could turn blood thirsty and violent he inhaled taking in the chemical perfume the realtor was wearing and the clean sent of Emma. Apples and cinnamon along with her own unique sent that made her Emma soothed the inner Talon. Quieting the blood lust. Focusing more Michael could pick out the small rapid heartbeat of his child. Alive and growing.

That terrified him more than the Court of Owls finding him.

He never thought that he would be a father. Then again he never thought that he would break free from the Court. All it took was the Dark Knight seeing the hesitation to kill coming from him and the urging of the friend of the hero community to help him when Michael knew he didn't deserve any help.

Somehow Emma believed he deserved to be saved, deserved to be loved and treated like a human being rather than the killing machine that he was created to be. Emma would never know how truly grateful he was towards the magician for convincing Batman that he deserved to have a chance at a normal life.

"Michael?" a small soft hand carefully took his own large rough hand pulling him out of his musings. "What do you think?" Emma asked her other hand drifting towards her lower stomach.

Michael looked up from his wife to the suddenly nervous realtor, a faux charming smile graced Michael's features as he said "It seems like a wonderful place to raise a family. We'll take it."

_PRESENT DAY…_

"Just five more seconds then we're done." Black Canary assured Ashlyn seeing the girl's grip on the padded table tighten. The wood creaking under the pressure the young girl was applying. Gently Black Canary lowered Ashlyn's arm then picked up a chilled ice pack wrapped in a towel and wrapped it around Ashlyn's shoulder, tying it in place with ace bandage. "We'll leave this on for fifteen minutes and then you are done with physical therapy. How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Ashlyn answered cradling her arm to her chest as she stood up from the padded bench and walked over to a grouping of chairs sinking into one as Black Canary settled into the other chair across from Ashlyn. "Tired, been sleeping more than I'd normally would."

"The healing you're going through is faster than normal, taking more energy out of you." Black Canary stated leaning forward handing Ashlyn a water bottle. "How are you sleeping?"

"I keep getting that thing…phantom pain?" Ashlyn said wondering if she said the right thing, "It keeps me up sometimes."

"No flashes of what happened in Taipei?" Black Canary questioned.

"Nothing from what happened after the first shot was fired." Ashlyn answered, "And I've tried to remember…"

"But?" Black Canary gently probed.

"But do I really want to remember something traumatic as getting shot?" Ashlyn asked, "I mean I missed out on the Red family attacking the Cave and Tornado disappearing, finding out that there was a possible mole on the team and going to India where Superboy picked up Wolf. If remembering is going to keep me from getting back into the game then I really don't want to remember."

"So not coping with what happened is what you want to do?" Black Canary asked.

"I think I have bigger problems than remembering that I nearly died by a yellow coated bullet." Ashlyn retorted darkly.

"And what would they be?" Black Canary asked.

"It's well known throughout the Corps that the Guardians don't really like me." Ashlyn explained, taking a sip of water before continuing, "I disobeyed orders from superior officers because I saw a way to save more lives and took it. I went my own way during training and I challenged the Guardians on more than one occasion. Why do you think I call myself 'Zane' instead of Green Lantern?"

"Because adding another Green Lantern would create mass confusion?" Black Canary guessed.

"Because the Guardians made it clear that once this ring breaks, I'm not going to get another one." Ashlyn answered, "My ring is old, it was one of the first rings that the Guardians had made after the android disaster they had. It's…broken and the Guardians want to see what would happen if they give someone with a strong will a broken ring."

"Then why wear it?" Black Canary asked, she wanted to understand why this young girl sitting in front of her would take such a risk.

"If you didn't have your Canary Cry that played a factor in you becoming Black Canary and someone set a ring in front of you and said 'This is the most powerful ring in the universe. Its only limitations is what you can imagine and the strength of your will. With this, you can save lives and change the world.' Tell me you wouldn't turn that opportunity away." Ashlyn waited for a moment for Black Canary to say anything before she continued, "Before the ring came to me, before all of this I never once considered being a hero or a sidekick."

"The fear of your father's Talon genetics showing through." Black Canary surmised.

"I guess I drew the short straw when it came to genetics." Ashlyn laughed humorlessly tilting her head back, "Yeah, I was afraid. I need to remind myself that I need to be careful when I'm interacting with other people. Don't squeeze their hands to hard when I'm greeting them, don't out run your classmates by more than fifteen feet, remember to show fatigue after running a relay race. With the Team it's easier. Connor and Kaldur are stronger than normal people, Robin and Wally already know about my heritage, Megan and Artemis think it's the ring that's helping me."

"Are you ever going to tell the rest of the team?" Black Canary asked.

Ashlyn shrugged with her good shoulder. A timer beeped letting them know that the fifteen minutes are up. Ashlyn removed the bandage and rolled her shoulder, loosening up the muscle more.

"Dinah?" Ashlyn asked.

"What is it Ashlyn?" Black Canary answered.

"Hal, John, and Guy don't know about that thing with the Guardians…can that stay between us?"

Black Canary smiled softly reaching out to place a hand on Ashlyn's good shoulder, "Everything stays between us."

**Young Justice**

Roy found them in the dog park. Ashlyn, Wally, and Dick sitting on a light blue towel with two small white and brown beagles running around them in circles breaking away when they saw him. Kneeling down Roy scratched their heads before standing up and walked over to the three. Each one greeting him in their own way.

Sitting down, Roy tossed a package to Ashlyn before picking up a bottle of soda and a sandwich wrapped in plastic. "Though you deserves something better than what was at the gift shop in the hospital."

Ashlyn opened the package and laughed when she pulled out a small chew toy of Robin the Boy Wonder. "I love it Roy, thanks." Ashlyn grinned before tossing the toy to the two beagles who started tugging it.

"Yeah, thanks." Dick grumbled watching the dogs growl and pull on his alter ego. Roy did that on purpose.

"How are you feeling?" Roy asked smirking a little at Dick's pout.

"I finished my physical therapy yesterday so I'm going to be back with the Team next week." Ashlyn answered grabbing one of the small dogs and pulled it into her lap ending the game of tug.

"Finally," Wally sighed, "Artemis is getting out of control."

"It's not my fault that you can't control your girlfriend." Ashlyn quipped popping a chip into her mouth.

"Artemis is not my girlfriend…wait is that payback from the girlfriend comment I made about you and Dick?" Wally asked.

"I'm amazed he even remembered that." Dick muttered while Ashlyn and Roy grinned.

"Come on man, that was years ago!" Wally complained throwing his hands up into the air.

"That was in July." Ashlyn deadpanned, "You know four months ago?"

"Same difference." Wally retorted slurping loudly from his cup making Ashlyn wince.

"Dude! Remember super hearing?" Dick growled slapping the back of Wally's head.

"See what you miss?" Ashlyn said to Roy as the two boys started throwing food at each other. The dogs happily snatching the food that landed off the cloth.

"Yeah, don't really miss it." Roy retorted making sure that his food was out of harm's way.

"Any luck on finding out who the shooter was?" Ashlyn asked gaining the attention of Dick and Wally.

Roy pulled out a bullet from his pocket and tossed it to Ashlyn, "Yellow coated just like the League expected."

"But this looks old." Wally said taking the bullet from Ashlyn's hand.

"Production of yellow bullets went out of business after World War Two." Ashlyn explained, "I thought that they were melted down though."

"Apparently some slipped through the cracks." Dick stated, "But why target Ashlyn?"

"Because an opportunity presented itself?" Ashlyn asked.

"That must have been some opportunity, I didn't even know you were going to be in Taipei." Roy said.

"What about sniper perches?" Dick asked taking the bullet from Wally, "This kind of caliber is best used for a rifle. Deadshot?"

"I thought GA was tracking him in Beijing?" Ashlyn said looking at Roy for confirmation.

"Deadshot wouldn't miss." Roy answered.

"But can he miss on purpose?" Wally asked.

"Why are we so sure that it was Deadshot?" Ashlyn asked.

"How can we be sure it wasn't him?" Roy shot back.

"We don't," Ashlyn sighed, "so we keep digging."

"We keep digging."

**Reviews Answered:**

**koryandrs: I hope this answered your question :)**

**Well I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter and OMG 41 reviews?! I'm in shock and awe about this you have no idea! So thank you so very much! I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful day!**


	11. Chapter 11: Revelation

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Eleven: Revelation**

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 1, 18:13 EDT_

Kaldur and Robin spared against each other while Captain Marvel and Zatara watched on the sidelines. The two paused seeing Megan, Connor, and Wolf walk into the open area and off to the side.

"You know their a couple, right?" Robin whispered to Kaldur with a slight smirk on his face watching Connor and Megan him and Kaldur talking about them.

"I believe I knew before they did." Kaldur answered with his own knowing smile.

The two turned around seeing Artemis and Wally walking in looking to be on friendly terms, "Do we tell them?" Robin asked.

"It is not our place." Kaldur answered seeing Ashlyn walking into the room, "What of you and Ashlyn?"

Robin turned to look at Kaldur in surprise, "Ash and I are good friends." Robin answered carefully.

"So you say," Kaldur said with his own knowing smile.

"So if Zatara's our babysitter of the week, why is he still here, and why is he eating my snacks?" Wally demanded gesturing over to Captain Marvel who was really eating one of Wally's snacks.

"**Recognize Batman Zero Two. Zane B Zero Four."**

"Computer, national news." Batman ordered walking towards the team with Ashlyn right behind him rolling her shoulder. It was sore from the physical therapy but she was cleared by her doctor and by Martian Manhunter to get back in the game. This was going to be her first mission back since the Taipei incident.

"_The initial attack was short lived," Cat Grant reported, "but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention between Superman and The Justice League there seems to be no end in sight." Behind the blond reporter large plants slammed into buildings and threw cars as civilians ran for cover._

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked smiling at Ashlyn when she stood next to him. This was her first assignment back from her recovery, and it looked like that it was going to be an easy one. Perfect for getting back into the game.

"No," Batman answered, "The League will soon have the situation under control that's not why I'm here. According to your Intel Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra Venom." Wally continued.

"Which The Brain used to create his animal army." Robin finished.

"And upgrade Wolf." Connor put in scratching the large wolf's chin affectingly.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary." Megan pointed out.

"Batman, is it possible that plant thingies aren't Kobra Venom too?" Artemis asked.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis," Batman explained, "divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra Venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences," Kaldur said, "unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide."

"Exactly, it's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of…secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

"You got that right," Robin chimed in, "plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei..." the screens showing the plant attacks suddenly turned snowy.

"Dude," Wally snapped.

"It's not me." Robin defended himself trying to get the news channels back up, "Someone hacked the satellite signals all satellite signals."

The screen suddenly snapped into focus revealing the Joker's grinning face, "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement: from the _In_justice League." The Joker moved the camera so it was now pointing at Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Atomic Skull, Wotan, Black Adam, and Ultra-Humanite.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities." Count Vertigo spoke, "If you wish to save them a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations; there is no time limit, but the longer your governments wait…"

"The more we get to have our…jollies." Cackled Joker before the screen cut out again.

"Roger that Aquaman, the UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback but it won't come to that." Batman promised before turning to the team.

Robin rewound the footage before freezing the frame of the Injustice League members, "Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan seven heavy hitters probably behind nearly everything and everyone we faced."

"There's your secret society." Wally commented.

"Not so secret anymore." Artemis dryly pointed out.

"Perhaps after India they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Kaldur said.

"Yeah? That was their mistake, right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt." Wally grinned.

"The Justice League will handle the plants, I have a different job for this team." Batman said, "With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

"You realize what you're really asking them to do. What you're asking Zane to do for her first mission back." Zatara finally stepped in.

"They're ready, and she can handle it."

Ashlyn looked at Robin as realization slowly dawned on the two of them. If they weren't going to help the League with fighting the plants, then that meant they were going to go after the Injustice League. It was their chance to finally show the Justice League how far they have come from being just protégé's of various members of the League. That they were capable of standing their own ground and make a different in the fight for justice.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Wally asked clearly not getting the situation at hand yelping when Artemis slapped his arm for the second time, "Will you cut that out?"

"Hello Wally! If the big guns are fighting plants who do you think _we'll_ be fighting?" Artemis spoke slowly as if speaking to a five year old and not a fifteen year old speed demon.

"I don't know…" Wally trailed off as Artemis pointed at the image of the Injustice League "Oh…"

"Took him long enough to get it." Ashlyn whispered to Robin who smirked at her.

"Well, Batman I trust you're correct." Zatara said.

"I trust you can locate the enemy." Batman retorted.

"Indeed," Zatara agreed, "Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled, Robin if you would provide a holomap? I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity."

Robin pulled up a holographic map of the earth as Zatara stepped forward and held up his hands, "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros! There, that is where you'll find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in, the Louisiana Bayou."

"We are on our way."

**Young Justice**

Zane found Aqualad in the souvenir room with a dark gray duffle bag in hand. "There you are, everybody is at the hangar waiting for you." She frowned when Aqualad quickly zipped up the duffle bag, turning to the barren shelves Zane realized that one very important and dangerous item was missing. "What are you doing with the helmet?"

"The helmet is in case things go south." Aqualad answered.

"You can't ask KF to put that thing on again," Zane exclaimed, "we barely got him back the last time he put it on."

"I'm not going to ask him to put on Doctor Fate's helmet." Aqualad said slinging the duffle strap onto his shoulder.

Zane stared at Aqualad before the implications of what he said fell into place, "What if he doesn't let you go?"

"Then you and Robin will continue to lead the Team in my place." Aqualad answered simply.

"And give up your life?" Zane demanded, "I know you're self-sacrificing but this is just plain selfish. I won't let you do this to yourself."

"You will," Aqualad snapped turning around to face Zane, "we are about to go up against seven dangerous super villains. There's a possibility that we will not succeed and this helmet will guarantee our victory if it looks like the villains are winning."

"Don't you have any faith in our abilities?" Zane asked jumping in front of Aqualad before he could walk out of the room. "Has everything we've been through and done as a team mean nothing in this fight?"

"Zane you were shot," Aqualad pointed out, "and I do believe the team has what it takes. This is just a precautionary. I won't use it unless we both agree that it looks like there is no other way out."

_BAYOU BARTHOLOMEW  
OCTOBER 1, 18:52_ _CDT_

The flight to Louisiana was silent as everyone mentally prepared for what lied ahead. Robin glanced at Zane seeing her knee bounce silently as her finger tapped a rhythm on her still leg. Reaching over Robin placed a hand on her leg, stilling her movement. "It's going to be fine." Robin whispered slipping his Batarangs back into their designated pouches. "We're going to kick ass and afterwards we can go to the pier."

Zane was silent looking down at Robin's hand that hadn't moved from her knee, she could feel the warmth of his hand seeping through her cargo pants. "Cotton candy and caramel popcorn?"

Robin smiled his tactic of distracting working, "anything you want it'll be my treat."

"What's in the duffle?" Kid Flash questioned motioning to the bag next to Aqualad with his banana holding hand.

"Plan B." was all Aqualad offered before turning to look forward seeing Zane looking back at him. She knew what plan B was.

Miss Martian groaned one hand gripping her head in pain, "You alright?" Superboy asked looking at his girlfriend in concern.

"Dizzy," Miss Martian answered.

"Martian's get air sick?" Robin looked at Zane who shrugged.

"She does look a bit greener than usual." Kid Flash responded.

"Not me, her." Miss Martian explained.

"I feel fine," Artemis quickly answered before looking at Zane, "Zane, you're bullet wound?"

"It's fine." Zane answered.

Miss Martian nodded, "She's trying to shield us but…"

The ship began to shake as it flew over Count Vertigo and Black Adam. The occupants cried out in shock as they were knocked out of the sky and tumbled into the swamp. Plants wrapped around the Bio Ship preventing it from flying away as Black Adam landed on the roof and ripped open a hole.

Zane was out of her seat the moment she heard Black Adam tearing apart the roof of the Bio-ship. Water began to fill up the ship as Robin shoved a rebreather into Zane's hand waiting for her to tuck it into her mouth before they both dove into the water.

"_Out. Everyone out!"_ Aqualad ordered before swimming through the opening. The team swum around until they were on the other side of the river, quietly walking out in time to see the Bio-ship sink.

"She's in shock," Miss Martian gasped, "she'll need time to recover."

Zane saw her world tilt sideways before finding herself on the ground groaning in pain. Looking up she saw Count Vertigo standing before the Team. Gritting her teeth, Zane force herself to get up onto her hands and knees.

"Vertigo." Kid Flash growled, also on his knees.

"_Count_ Vertigo to you peasant." Count Vertigo snapped glaring down at the red head before him. A blast of green energy knocked him away from the team as Black Adam blocked Superboy from attacking.

"_Robin, Miss Martian, disappear! We will keep them busy, you two fulfill the mission objective."_ Aqualad ordered seeing that Robin had already vanished into the swamp.

"_Aqualad in front of you!"_

**Young Justice**

Zane woke up finding herself propped against Superboy and trapped inside a yellow cage. Glancing she saw that everyone else was still knocked out except for Aqualad who was watching her carefully.

"They awaken," Count Vertigo mocked, "you're certain this will hold them?"

"The cage is impenetrable," Wotan assured, "even the Superboy has no chance of escaping."

"You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan." Zane watched as Aqualad's snake tattoos began glowing as he attempted to rip apart the cage.

"Please Atlantean," laughed Wotan, "do not pretend you are in my league."

"Alright Wotan I'll give you your sorcery," Zane raised her ring straight at the magician as Kid Flash and Artemis to move out of her soon to be flight path, "and raise you Will Power." Zane shot a green energy blast shattering the magical cage, Zane flew out of the cage knocking Wotan out of flight just as the Bio-ship flew over them. The cage disappeared dropping the team along with Count Vertigo. "That was my favorite hair tie." Zane growled wrapping Wotan in a giant green fist and slamming him into the marsh, her elbow length hair flapping in the wind from the loss of her green and black hair tie.

"Insolent whelp." Wotan snarled breaking free of the clamp and blast Zane with his magic sending her flying up into the air. Wotan stumbled slightly as Ivy's plant exploded sending plant matter raining down. Zane flew towards Wotan changing direction at the last second so her feet collided with his chest.

"Children?" The Joker demanded as Atomic Skull ran towards Robin and Miss Martian, "Children foiled our plan?"

"Get out of my way girl," Wotan growled, "before I destroy you."

"Like you're the first one to give me that threat!" Zane quipped blasting Wotan with green energy pushing him into a tree.

"Enough!" Wotan growled flying up into the sky and held his hands out. Bolts of magic slammed into the Team pinning them down.

"Zane!" Aqualad yelled as he held off the blasts for him and Miss Martian. The Green Lantern glanced at the Atlantean as she covered herself and Robin in a pulsating shield, "Plan B!"

Zane nodded as Miss Martian called back the Bio Ship where Aqualad's Plan B was sitting.

"The Helmet of Fate." Wotan gasped shocked that a bunch of brats had the powerful device. Before Aqualad could put on the helmet it was ripped out of his hands by Wotan's magic.

"No!" Zane gasped using her ring to grab the helmet away from Wotan and towards her, quickly she slipped it on before Wotan could do anything. A blinding light surrounded Zane as she was taken over by the Lord of Order.

"Zane!" Kid Flash yelled shocked that she would do such a thing after everything that had happened at the Tower of Fate.

"Wotan," Doctor Fate declared, "you are mine!" Doctor Fate easily bypassed Wotan's magic pinning him to the dome, chains forming around the sorcerer.

Wotan broke free from the chains and sent them to Doctor Fate who created an ankh shield, "Wotan has prepared for your return, Doctor." Wotan casted another spell breaking the shield. Doctor Fate didn't let it deter her as she flew back up to Wotan.

"Surrender sorcerer," Doctor Fate ordered, "You cannot hope to defeat a Lord of Order."

"I can defeat you and I will!" Wotan declared sounding like a petulant child.

"_Ekirts natoW nwod!"_ Wotan was blasted from the sky as Zatara, Martian Manhunter, Hawks Man and Woman flew down. "Not tonight Wotan." Zatara said watching at the sorcerer landed in the swampy waters.

The Injustice League backed up as they were surrounded by the Justice League and their sidekicks.

"It's over." Batman growled.

Count Vertigo looked at Poison Ivy who held up her hands in surrender, "There will be another day." Count Vertigo informed the Justice League.

"Another day?" The Joker growled, "Another day! There won't be another day! Not for any of us!" The Joker began laughing as large vines with red spores lifted out of the water releasing gas.

"Joker Venom Spores!" Batman quickly punched the Joker knocking the lunatic out, "Don't breathe."

"Fear not!" Doctor Fate rose above the gas pulling it away from the Justice League members and the sidekicks, "Fate has intervened."

**Young Justice**

"What were you thinking?" Kid Flash yelled shoving Aqualad with his good arm. "How could you let her put on the helmet?"

"I didn't let her put on the helmet." Aqualad defended himself, "It flew out of my hand before I could put it on."

"Nabu will never let her go," Kid Flash sounded suddenly defeated, "Ashlyn will be trapped inside Doctor Fate forever."

Doctor Fate landed next to Robin before reaching up to remove the helmet. Zane smiled at her teammates glad that she had been able to get out of being possessed. Lord of Order magic and Will Power were a nasty combination.

"He let you go." Kid Flash sighed with relief seeing Zane stand on her own two feet.

"Kent was really helpful." Zane said with a small smile, "He says hello."

"We're done here," Batman said, "the Super Villains Secret Society has been neutralized. As for your performance. It was satisfactory."

**Young Justice**

"Did they suspect anything?"

"Well, Wally was confused as to why I was wearing a dress but other than that I think I got away clean."

Dick smiled at Ashlyn as they walked down the pier, arms linked together with the smell of caramel popcorn, cotton candy, and fried food filled the air. The two weaved through the crowded boardwalk Dick leading Ashlyn towards the towering Ferris wheel. Dick managed to get a compartment just for him and Ashlyn wrapping an arm around Ashlyn's shoulders as the machine warmed up.

"Right on time." Dick said just as the sun disappeared from the horizon and the city lit up.

"I still stand by what I said about Gotham being viewed from the distance." Ashlyn said snuggling closer to Dick. "But you're right, Gotham is nice at night."

"Told you." Dick smirked turning to look at Ashlyn as her hand grabbed his, "Are we going to tell the Team about us?"

"That what? We're still dancing around labeling our relationship as more than just casual dating." Ashlyn asked rubbing her thumb across Dick's knuckles.

"Where do we stand?" Dick asked. "O-other than casual dating?"

"Where do you want to stand?" Ashlyn retorted, "Do you want to stay casual daters, boyfriend/girlfriend, or just friends who enjoy each other's company?"

"How about we try that second option," Dick mused, "if you want to that is."

"I'd like to try that." Ashlyn whispered smiling up at Dick.

Dick grinned leaning down about to kiss Ashlyn when his phone began beeping, groaning Dick pulled out the cell phone as Ashlyn smirked. "It's Batman, Joker escaped Arkham."

"Seriously? You know for a sadistic clown he's somewhat of a genius for escaping just hours after capture." Ashlyn sighed as the Farris wheel began rotating allowing them back down to the ground.

"I'm really sorry." Dick said once the compartment stopped he helped Ashlyn out of the compartment and took her hand.

"Don't be, go get suit up I'll use the Zeta Tube to get home." Ashlyn assured Dick quickly kissing his cheek, "Text me when it's all over?"

"Definitely." Dick answered watching Ashlyn walk into the crowd before disappearing.

**There we go another chapter, hope you like it.**

**I don't really have anything else to say, so thank you for reviewing you have no idea how much I love getting a review from everybody. So please enjoy the chapter don't forget to leave a review and as a reminder you are all beautiful and you are all amazing.**


	12. Chapter 12: Humanity

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Twelve: Humanity**

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 10, 16:58 EDT_

Ashlyn used her forearm to block a punch from Connor as Robin, Kaldur, Artemis, and Megan sparred around the two. Ashlyn flipped over Connor dodging an attack that could have bruised her ribs. Connor followed her managing to grab her wrist and pin her to the ground as her fist where her Lantern ring would be pressed into his side. Ashlyn smirked and accepted Connor's hand and attacked each other again.

"Pineapple juice," Captain Marvel watched as Wally took the cup and slurped the contents through the straw.

Wally sighed in satisfaction, "Just what the doctor ordered."

"How's the arm doing, Wally?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Eh, nothing that nacho's couldn't cure." Wally slyly said while kicking up his feet.

"Nachos? Oh I'll go get you some!" Captain Marvel flew off in the pursuit of Wally's request. Not realizing that Wally was using him to be lazy.

"Good work everyone," Black Canary spoke putting an end to the sparing matches between Robin and Artemis, Kaldur and Megan, and Ashlyn and Connor, "in fact it's been a very productive week."

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer." Artemis spoke looking over to Wally.

"Hey, arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here." Wally cried waving around his plastered arm for emphases.

Black Canary laughed under her breath before speaking, "I've really enjoyed being uh 'Den Mother' this week."

"**Recognize Zatara One-One."**

The magician waved his hand pulling up a screen. He typed in a few commands before turning to look at the Team as the Zeta Tube lit up again.

"**Access granted, Zatanna Zatara A Zero Three. Authorization Zatara One-One."**

The Zeta-tube lit up again as a young girl with black hair and bright blue eyes stepped forward. "Zatanna, this is the Team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna."

Megan floated down in front of Zatanna, "Hi, I'm…"

"Robin!" Robin quickly jumped in front of Megan before clearing his throat and spoke, "I mean, I'm Robin. She's Megan, that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Connor, and Ashlyn."

"Welcome to the Cave." Kaldur greeted, seeing Wally glaring at Robin as Ashlyn crossed her arms looking at the boy irritated.

"Thanks." Zatanna answered.

"So, uh," Robin stammered, "you joining the team?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Zatara stepped in, "this is strictly a visit. Though I am sorry we missed the training. It's something that which Zatanna could benefit."

"_Do the rest of you get the impression that we're still on probation with Zatara?"_ Megan asked.

"_Not just Zatara,"_ Connor answered, _"I mean; why is Marvel still hanging around?"_

"_Because we like having him around."_ Wally explained as if it was the perfect explanation.

"_You like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot."_ Artemis called Wally out.

"_And your point is?"_ Wall challenged.

"_She mean's one Leaguer is bad enough, but to have two keeping an eye on us is more than any of us are comfortable with."_ Ashlyn snapped.

"_It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor."_ Kaldur sighed.

"_Yeah, at least he trusted us."_ Robin scoffed.

"_If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him,"_ Connor snarled, _"he was the traitor. That machine nearly got M-all of us killed!"_

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Zatanna asked stepping up until she was standing between Robin and Ashlyn. "Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

Connor glanced over his shoulder seeing Zatara and Black Canary watching the interaction, "Alright, fine we were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack and the League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave and their creator T.O. Morrow." Black Canary explained, "Batman's made tracking him down our highest priority."

"But you found none of the above." Robin shot back.

"Not yet," Black Canary agreed, "but Tornado is Justice League. The Team is not to pursue this."

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a…uh tour of the Cave." Zatara trailed off.

"Ah, you're giving a tour? Cool!" Captain Marvel finally walked in carrying a plate of Wally's requested nachos.

"Actually I was hoping you'd take Wolf outside," Connor stepped in glancing at the Team before looking back at the older hero, "he needs the exercise…we'll join you in a few."

"Sure. Sure. I can do that come on Wolf." Captain Marvel turned heading out of the Cave with Wolf following the smell of melted cheese hoping that the man in the red costume would drop them.

"Wha…my nachos." Wally cried as Ashlyn grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the kitchen with the rest of the Team.

"When did you?" Robin trailed off seeing Zatanna had switched out her blue skirt and white button down shirt for tan pants and a purple spaghetti strap top. "How did you?"

"We're not really taking a tour are we?" Zatanna questioned sounding pained as if she would have to suffer through a boring tour of the Cave.

"No, we're hunting down that robot." Connor explained.

"Yes, we are." Kaldur answered.

"What about the new girl?" Artemis asked.

"I'm sure she won't tell." Robin answered with a half shrug.

"I can't tell," Zatanna said turning to face Robin with a smirk on her face, "not if you kidnap me."

"Oh she's going to fit in great." Artemis smirked.

**Young Justice**

"_Megan,"_ Black Canary's voice spoke through the Bio-ship's communication system, _"the Bio-ship wasn't authorized for departure."_

"We're kidnapping Zatanna," Megan answered cheerfully, "to show her Happy Harbor, be back soon." Megan fumbled quickly realizing that if she left it at that then the two older heroes would be on them faster than they could escape and look for Red Tornado.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked after the cabin fell silent for a few minutes, "Batman is the world's greatest detective and he's searched for Tornado and Morrow for every logical location. If we're gonna do better we need an illogical solution. A truly dumb idea." Robin looked over his shoulder smirking at Wally.

The speedster slowly looked around seeing that _everyone_ was staring at him, even the new girl Zatanna. "As a matter of fact," Wally grinned an idea forming.

**Young Justice**

_BELLE REVE  
OCTOBER 10, 18:35 CDT_

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break," Megan explained to Professor Ivo, "he's given us five minutes with you."

"Spill Ivo," Connor growled, "how do we find T.O. Morrow and his Red's?"

"Now why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" Professor Ivo questioned leaning back in his seat.

While Wally was explaining his idiotic idea to Professor Ivo, Ashlyn walked over and leaned against the table Zatanna was leaning on and whispered, "You are like your father, you can perform magic?"

Zatanna nodded, "By speaking backwards, why?"

"Ivo isn't going to tell us where Morrow is," Ashlyn whispered glancing over to the android builder, "but if he's to have a little _magical_ influence it would mean we can get out of here faster and find the Red's and Morrow sooner."

"Don't worry, I can get it." Zatanna smirked at Ashlyn.

"He knows," both girls looked up seeing Kaldur step forward and looked at Megan, "do what you must."

Ashlyn nudged Zatanna forward as Megan began to try to read Ivo's mind. "Oh please," Ivo chuckled, "as if I've never faced a telepath before."

"_Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol."_ Zatanna ordered.

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park one hundred south of Ye Old Faithful." Ivo blurted out much to the shock of the Team, even Ashlyn was surprised that the idea of Zatanna using her magic on Ivo worked. "Wait! What just happened?" Ivo cried out in shock.

"Sounds like we got our location," Ashlyn mused.

"We're leaving," Kaldur ordered walking out of the interrogation room followed by the rest of the Team.

"Told you I would get it," Zatanna whispered to Ashlyn as they walked down the halls.

"Never said you couldn't." Ashlyn countered as they climbed into the Bio-ship taking up their previous seats.

"Block out all external communications," Kaldur spoke, "soon Canary and Zatara, Batman too I would imagine will know of our…visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time."

"Look," Robin laughed gaining Zatanna's attention, "I'm trying to be all nonchalant here…"

"Why?" Zatanna asked, "Be as chalant as you like." Zatanna could tell that Robin had something for the Green Lantern, same for Ashlyn having something for Robin, but she couldn't help but flirt with Robin. After all its just harmless flirting.

"I think we're all just trying to a handle on your powers," Artemis stepped in, "Could you teleport us to Tornado or Morrow to a cell? Or force his bots to surrender?"

"Or create peace on earth for all time?" Zatanna suggested, "Zatara couldn't even do all that and I'm nowhere near my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it plus all magic requires energy which usually has to come within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

"Can I talk to you?" Wally growled grabbed Robin by the back of his cape and dragged him to the back of the Bio Ship where Megan raised a wall for a more privet conversation much to the confusion of the rest of the Team and Zatanna.

"What was that about?" Robin demanded once the two were in isolated in the back of the ship.

"I could ask you the same thing," Wally retorted crossing his arms, "I thought you were dating Ashlyn."

"I am," Robin defended himself.

"So why the flirting?" Wally asked glaring at Robin when he didn't answer. "Did you even think to think of Ashlyn when you flirted with Zatanna? You have a good thing going on with Ashlyn and you're basically saying that she isn't worth it. If you're going to go around a flirt then you shouldn't even be with Ashlyn."

"What's our ETA to Yellow Stone?" Connor demanded, "I'm way past ready to ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Kaldur asked carefully.

"Aren't you?" Connor yelled.

"I am not convinced." Kaldur answered, "And even so, that makes him but the victim of his creators programming. Certainty he deserves a chance to prove he's more than the weapon other's designed him to be." It was a subtle hint to Connor that Red Tornado is in the exact situation he had been in back in July.

**Young Justice**

_YELLOWSTONE NATIONAL PARK  
OCTOBER 10, 20:22 MDT_

"Stealth mode," Aqualad ordered tapping the A on his belt darkening his uniform watching as everyone's normally lighter colors faded into blacks and grays, "I recommend you stay behind." Aqualad told Zatanna.

"Is that an order?" Zatanna challenged.

Aqualad shook his head, "No, you must do as you see fit."

"Good. _Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool."_ A more feminine version of her father's outfit replaced her pants and top.

"Let's get moving." Zane said walking past Zatanna and Aqualad taking to the air with Miss Martian as the rest ran through the forest.

The team slowed down near a small hill as Robin pulled up the holo-map from his glove, "Ivo was right, something's down there." Aqualad led the Team down the embankment heading to the hideout of T.O. Morrow when a large gust of wind stopped the team in their tracks before blowing them back. Red Tornado hovered above them the wind picking up as several red tornados appeared around the Team.

"Why Tornado?" Miss Martian yelled, "Why are you doing this?"

In response more tornados dropped down around the Team until they were completely surrounded. _"Message received?"_ Miss Martian asked looking at Superboy who nodded.

"Who cares why? Nail him!" Superboy yelled charging towards the red superhero.

"Superboy, manure seven." Aqualad yelled. Superboy slid to a stop and spun around, lacing his fingers together he created a pad to launch Aqualad into the air. Red Tornado easily blocked Aqualad with a wall of air sending the teen back down onto Superboy. Artemis and Robin stepped forward, Artemis firing two exploding arrows at the android. Red Tornado held out his arms using the wind to stop the arrows midflight and send them back to Robin and Artemis.

"Watch out!" Robin yelled as Zane tried to pull up a shield to protect the three from the blast.

"That does it Red," Kid Flash growled seeing Robin, Zane and Artemis go down, "you're not the only Spin Doctor around here." He began to spin turning himself into a black and gray tornado heading up to Red Tornado as Miss Martian aimed a punch at his head. Red Tornado caught Miss Martian's fist and threw her at Kid Flash knocking them both out.

Zatanna ran forward and held her hands out in front of her, "Etaerc a… a… dleihs dnuora ym!" Red Tornado flew forward wrapping a hand around Zatanna's neck cutting off her air supply. Once she passed out Red Tornado tossed her back to the rest of the unconscious team.

"Quite a performance, Brother." Zane opened her eyes to the sound of a new and unknown voice, "But we both know that's all it was. I have all your memories Tornado plus a next gen processor I know your next move before you do."

"Blowing your message into the sand," Red Volcano scoffed as the team got up as the chunk of earth that Tornado used to deliver the message came hurtling towards the Team. Zane lifted her ring a large netting trapping the falling rock and tossed it to the side and away from the Team.

"_Nice one Zane."_ Robin cheered.

"_Red Tornado's getting away!"_ Zatanna warned looking up to see Red Tornado flying away.

"_Is he abandoning us?"_ Artemis asked running towards the android that threw the rock at them.

"_I don't believe that,"_ Miss Martian declared flying off with Zane right behind her.

"You stand no chance against me human." Red Volcano stated batting Kid Flash away as if he was a fly.

"We're not human." Miss Martian and Superboy yelled.

"My apologies," Red Volcano spoke lifting the rock at the base of his pillar, "I supposed the properly inclusive term is…meat bags." Two earth hands rose up from the ground and slammed into Superboy, Miss Martian and Zane. Deeming the three teens finished Red Volcano turned his attention to Aqualad and Artemis creating a cavern beneath their feet he then turned to Robin catching his Batarang before it could hit him. "Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allows me to anticipate your ever move." Zane lifted the pieces of rocks off of herself, Superboy and Miss Martian revealing them safe and unscratched.

"KF was right," Superboy commented helping Miss Martian up, "you are handy to have around."

"I try." Zane shrugged with a small smirk.

"_Emoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!"_ a strand of smoke floating around Red Volcano turned into a blindfold and wrapped itself around his eyes. "Tornado never knew my moves." Zatanna bragged.

"And I bet you got some good ones," Zatanna turned to Robin with a raised eyebrow, "whoa, sorry that may have come off a little to Wally."

"I don't mind." Zatanna laughed.

Red Volcano burned off the blindfold and activated the first stage of the volcano behind him lava floating down in rivers.

"_He's activating a stage two eruption, it gets to stage three. Kiss the hemisphere goodbye."_ Kid Flash explained.

"_Hit him from all sides."_ Aqualad ordered.

Superboy leapt into the air his fist hitting Volcano's metal hand. He was tossed to the side as Miss Martian used her telekinetic powers to pull Red Volcano off the pillar when a fissure opened up spewing hot air in her face. "M'gann!" Superboy yelled letting his emotions get the better of him as he ran over to check on his girlfriend only to have Red Volcano land between the two and toss him away from Miss Martian.

Red Volcano grabbed Miss Martian's cape lifting her up off the ground as a voice filled the air, _"Emoks dna srorrim… Etaerc Dik Hsalf snoisulli!"_ the smoke rising up from the lava flow around Zatanna and Kid Flash suddenly transformed into copies of the speedster, "I-I use a scaled down version when I wanna sneak out of the house."

As Red Volcano attacked the copies of Kid Flash, Zane swooped in and snatched Miss Martian out of his clutches landing next to Kid Flash and began checking the Martian with Superboy hovering over her shoulder. A water geyser burst from the ground behind Aqualad flying past him to hit Red Volcano into the lava.

"Nice hit." Robin grinned turning to Aqualad.

"That was not me…look!" Aqualad pointed off to the side where Red Torpedo stood. The Team watched as Red Torpedo, Red Inferno, and Red Tornado fought Red Volcano.

"Zane get Tornado before he's completely melted." Aqualad ordered seeing the android begin to melt. Zane took off using her ring to lift what remained of Red Tornado's body setting him on the ground in front of the Team.

"Tornado listen!" Kid Flash turned to the legless android, "We're on the verge of a stage three super volcano eruption. There's no turning back from that, we need to vent pressure fast. The ash would bring on worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it." Kid Flash turned to Robin and said, "Triangulate around the pressure locus."

"Right. There, there, and there." Robin highlighted the three areas as Artemis fired an arrow that hit Robin's targets. Red Tornado flew up into the smoke and created a large red tornado that pulled away the ash.

"Yes!" Kid Flash cheered seeing Red Tornado land on the ground.

**Young Justice**

Inside the once secret hideout the Team watched as Robin and Kid Flashed repaired Red Tornado. "There, that should do it." Robin announced stepping away from the android.

"Yes," Red Tornado agreed, "I can speak again."

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet." Aqualad stated stepping up to the still legless Tornado.

"The planet would have survived, it was humanity that was saved." Red Tornado turned his head to look at the teens before him, "Though not by me; my sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

"My point is this: you were never the mole never a traitor."

"No, I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator: Morrow." Red Tornado answered.

"Cool, souvenir." Kid Flash held up a robotic hand with a grin on his face.

"Reddie, we can rebuild you. Better that you were before." Robin walked back towards the table carrying a robotic leg.

"I believe that I should not be repaired." Red Tornado spoke.

"Why'd you volunteer to become our Den Mother in the first place?" Superboy asked turning around to look at Red Tornado.

"I was the pragmatic choice," Red Tornado responded, "I do not require sleep, I have no secret identity or second life to live."

"But you do have advance AI programming." Kid Flash jumped in, "Designed to learn, adapt, evolve."

"You wanted to become more human." Zane spoke.

"And you couldn't do that with the League," Artemis laughed dryly, "they're stiffs."

"You're sure not going to learn emotions from Batman, trust me." Robin grinned.

"Then the Cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well." Aqualad guessed.

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true, and if I understand the term correctly I believe I have come to care about you all." Tornado said.

"See? Practically a meat bag already." Superboy pointed out.

**Young Justice**

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 11, 10:42 EDT_

"Hey, Ashlyn!" Robin darted over to the brunette glad that he had caught her just before she was about to leave the living quarters. Her room door slide closed behind her as she slipped on a jacket. Ashlyn had avoided him since coming back from rescuing Red Tornado and the major blow out the Team had received from Zatara, Black Canary, and Batman. Ashlyn walked past Robin without a word heading to the kitchen where Artemis and Megan were waiting for her.

"Ash, wait." Robin grabbed Ashlyn's wrist stopping her from leaving the hallway, "What's wrong?"

"Really?" Ashlyn demanded turning around glaring at Robin, "You're really going to ask me what's wrong?"

"Ash…"

"Why did you even ask me to be your girlfriend?" Ashlyn cut in, "Why ask me when you were just going to flirt with the next new girl that's was going to be on the Team?"

"I didn't…" Robin stop short seeing the hurt flash across Ashlyn's face. He never intended on hurting Ashlyn and he didn't have a reason as to the earlier flirting. "I never want to hurt you Ashlyn." Robin said, "I'm sorry."

"Then why?" Ashlyn asked, "Why flirt with her?"

"It just came out," Robin sighed running a hand through his hair making it messier than normal. "I know a sorry isn't going to fix the mistake and even promising that I'll never do it again will help right now."

"No it won't." Ashlyn agreed wrapping her arms around herself, "Just let me have some space right now, you know how my temper is." Here she offered Robin a small smile, "I'd rather not try to explain why I flew you to a distant planet to Batman and the Green Lanterns."

Robin nodded seeing that Ashlyn wasn't going to end what they just started to have, "I am sorry. Truly."

Ashlyn just turned around and walked away from Robin, entering the kitchen Ashlyn smiled at Artemis and Megan before glancing over at the others. Connor was looking at her curiously as Wally was stuffing his face.

"Finally," Artemis said standing up, "What were you doing, making out with Robin?"

"I was stealing your arrows." Ashlyn retorted, "Let's go, I kind of want to see if a fight breaks out over a dress."

"That wouldn't happen, would it?" Megan asked following Ashlyn and Artemis towards the Zeta Tube.

"Oh you have no idea what a teenage girl will do for the perfect dress." Artemis said as the three disappeared from the Cave.

"So I think that Robin and Zatanna would make a cute couple." Megan said after two hours of shopping for Megan's homecoming dance dress. A sharp crack had the two older girls look over to where Ashlyn was standing her glass coke bottle shattered and the liquid dripping from her hand. "Or not." Megan weakly said seeing the angry look in Ashlyn's gray eyes.

"You okay Ash?" Artemis asked seeing Ashlyn calmly shake off the remaining soda and grab some napkins to clean up the drink and stop the blood. "You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine," Ashlyn growled dabbing a little too hard on her hand, "why shouldn't I be fine? It's not like I care whether or not Robin flirts with some girl he barely knows. Yeah, don't care."

"Right…you two are dating aren't you?" Artemis asked.

Megan seemed to perk up at the question turning to look at Ashlyn. "Are you two dating? Because that would be so wonderful!"

"Megan, it means that Robin flirted with Zatanna in front of her and they are together." Artemis pointed out before turning to Ashlyn. The girl looked depressed and probably wanted nothing more to do than cry. "You okay Ash?"

"No…can we not talk about it anymore?" Ashlyn asked looking up at Artemis and Megan.

"Sure." Megan said reaching out grasping Ashlyn's hand. "Anything, should we get back to dress shopping?"

"Yeah," Artemis said standing up, "oh, how's your hand do we need to get you anything?"

Ashlyn looked down at her already healed hand, shoving it into her pocket Ashlyn offered Megan and Artemis a smile. "I'm fine."

**Dun dun dun!**

**So another chapter, yay.**

**Hope you liked it and remember to review, even if it's a smile.**


	13. Chapter 13: Failsafe

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Failsafe**

Zane crashed into the street sliding back as the red energy pounded into her green shield. She could hear people scream as they tried to get away from the fight. The young Lantern had the chance to stand up as the blond Red Lantern landed where the torn up asphalt started. Her lips were cracked as red energy spilled from her eyes and mouth, dressed in a red and black body suit similar to John's Green Lantern uniform. Zane glanced around seeing people watch through store windows the unexpected fight hoping that it was the Green Lantern that was victorious and not the Red Lantern.

"_You will feel my rage Green Lantern."_ The female Red Lantern snarled flying straight towards Zane.

"This is gonna hurt." Zane muttered bracing herself for impact.

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 16, 16:01 EDT_

The screen containing the enemy invaders that had just wiped several heavy hitters of the Justice League closed as another screen popped up revealing Zatara, "Tornado…did you?"

"Yes Zatara," Red Tornado answered, "we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative, see you in the field."

"I must join the League," Red Tornado informed the Team, "we will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

Aqualad looked at the team before facing Red Tornado.

"We stand ready."

**Young Justice**

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live; the extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City." The Flash appeared whisking the red haired reporter to safety as the invaders turned to attack the reporter and cameraman. Zatara rescuing the cameraman.

"You should both be safe here, at least for now." Zatara told the two.

"Thank you, Flash and Zatara." Iris watched the two heroes go back to fighting the aliens before turning to her cameraman "Danny you okay?" the viewers could see a hand appearing in the camera frame giving a thumbs up. Iris smiled before continuing her report, "As you can see the Justice League is attempting to hold the line."

Flash and Zatara was vaporized soon followed by Iris and Danny.

"_Red Tornado to Cave,"_ Red Tornado's voice spilled out from the speakers, _"I fear I'm all that remains of the League."_

"RT…" Robin yelled only to watch as Red Tornado was taken out.

"We are earth's heroes now." Aqualad spoke.

"So what are we waiting for, a theme song?" Superboy demanded.

"A strategy," Aqualad answered, "earth's weapons are ineffective and it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed." Aqualad turned to Robin, "Any luck on finding Zane?"

"Nothing, it's like she just disappeared." Robin answered before pulling up a 3D holographic image of earth. "Checking satellite imagery," a holo-map of the earth appeared and begun to slowly spin around dots of red spreading out like drops of blood on the map, "here's where the aliens are now."

"This one get lost?" Superboy pointed to the lone dot near the top of the map.

"It's Superman's Fortress of Solitude." Robin said.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?" Superboy asked.

"Its power source must have attracted the alien's attention." Robin guessed. "At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate."

Superboy turned away from the Team, "Must be some fortress."

"Connor." Miss Martian placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"No it's okay," Superboy turned to look at Miss Martian, "I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. You know, now."

"We will target this lone ship." Aqualad said.

"Yeah, break it down build more hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo." Kid Flash declared sounding excited. He grunted in pain when Artemis elbowed him in the side.

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house." Artemis whispered as Kid Flash looked over seeing Miss Martian and Superboy looking at him.

"Uh…" Kid Flash laughed awkwardly, "not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

"_Communications disabled, repulsion disabled."_

"_And E.T.'s are sealed inside."_

Superboy leapt up grabbing onto the cannon to stop the erratic shooting while Robin pulled up his holo-computer, _"Identifying weapons structural stress point and links to the ship. Here, here, and here."_

Miss Martian cut the areas as Superboy began to pull the weapon away from the scouting ship. Not realizing that a secondary defense weapon popped up and aimed at him. Wolf leapt through the air knocking Superboy away as the yellow energy beam disintegrated the large lupine.

"_Wolf…"_

"_There was no indication of feedback I…I'm sorry."_ Robin turned to Superboy who was looking down at the snow covered ground.

"_Can't do anything for him now,"_ Superboy finally spoke finishing ripping the cannon from the ship and handed it off to Miss Martian.

"_Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's biometrics, I'll need to de-camouflage for a few minutes."_ Miss Martian informed the Team as the Bio Ship suddenly popped into view.

"_You may not have a few minutes,"_ Robin warned as two more alien ships flew in.

"_Miss Martian open fire!"_ Aqualad ordered.

"_Can't weapons systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon and that's not fully integrated yet either."_ Miss Martian cried.

"_Got cha covered!"_ Artemis yelled firing three of her arrows towards the ships before turning to run back to the Team. _"Get inside I'm almost there!"_

The arrows hit their targets sending the ships crashing down. _"Artemis, behind you!"_ the blond archer was unable to escape the blast.

"Artemis!" Miss Martian screamed.

"Artemis!"

"Get inside, all of you." Aqualad order running towards the invading ships destroying them using the artic water.

"They're dead," Kid Flash growled, "every single alien if it's the last thing I do."

Flying back to the states the only sounds were Miss Martian sobbing and Kid Flash hitting the console in front of him angrily. Robin, once again, was trying to find Zane somewhere, anywhere on earth. There was no way she could be dead. She wasn't with the Green Lanterns when they intercepted the alien force and she wasn't off world either, so where was she?

The Bio Ship began to rumble as an alien ship suddenly popped up beside them. The cannon powering up for an attack. The Team panicked realizing they didn't have time to get away when a large green scythe cut through the ship. Zane appeared in the window holding the larger than life grim reaper scythe.

"Zane!" Miss Martian cried creating an opening for Zane to fly into the ship. Her uniform was torn and bloody.

"Where were you?" Kid Flash was on her first pulling her up, "Where were you when Artemis needed you?"

"Kid, enough!" Aqualad ordered pulling Zane away from Kid Flash and pushed her to Robin, "What happened to Artemis wasn't Zane's fault."

"What happened to you?" Superboy asked watching as Robin continued to hold onto Zane almost like he was afraid if he let her go she would disappear.

"I don't remember much." Zane confessed rubbing her head, "Just screaming and then I was here."

"We have a job to do," Aqualad stepped in once Kid Flash was sitting back down, "we will have time to mourn our losses later, right now we defend the earth and ensure Artemis' sacrifice is not in vain."

"Back to the Cave?" Miss Martian asked.

"The Hall of Justice, the human race must know that there are still heroes defending them, there is still hope."

**Young Justice**

The Bio-ship flew down behind three of the invading alien's ships allowing Superboy and Zane to drop down and take out two of the ships while the Bio-ships new cannon took out the third. Superboy rode the damaged ship until it slid to a stop in front of the US soldiers that were defending the White House. Zane landing next to the teen as the Bio-ship de camouflage and lowered the ramp revealing the rest of the Team.

"See it is Superman, I told you he wouldn't leave us out here alone."

"I don't know. He looks kinda young, where's the cape? And why is he with Zane and not the other Green Lanterns?"

"I'm not Superman." Superboy snapped as Zane raised an eyebrow at the soldiers. How blind could they be to see that Superboy isn't Superman?

"I don't care who you are, son, and right now I don't care. You wear the S and you got the job done."

Superboy looked down as he repeated, "I'm not Superman."

"Tell that to the enemy," the general turned to Aqualad and saluted, "General Wade Eiling US Air Force."

"Aqualad, Justice League." Aqualad introduced, "We'll help you salvage as many of the aliens cannons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours."

"They're really gone." Robin spoke sounding lost.

Miss Martian suddenly flew back from the broken statue of her uncle and lifted part of the head off revealing her uncle, Martian Manhunter, alive when he should have been dead.

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian cried so happy to see her uncle alive and well. She tossed the stone head to the side and began flying towards her uncle so happy that he was alive and well.

"_M'gann, check his mind. Make sure he is whom he appears to be."_ Aqualad ordered stepping in front of Miss Martian before she could embrace her uncle.

"_It's him,"_ Miss Martian answered, _"he's real and he's alive!"_

"But we saw you get disintegrated you and Superman, and everyone." Superboy pointed out eyeing the older Martian before him.

"Yes, I remember," Martian Manhunter answered accepting Miss Martian's help standing up, "but I cannot remember how I survived, or how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam past right through you," Miss Martian suggested.

"Scrambling your brains along the way." Robin spoke.

"My mind is clouded," Martian Manhunter agreed, "I feel certain I had something important to tell you."

"_Hello Wally,"_ Kid Flash slapped his head the same way Miss Martian did constantly, _"come on."_

Robin and Zane followed their friend out of the Hall of Justice. The three friends stood on top of a military Humvee with Robin scanning the weapon that was melded onto the Bio-ship as Kid Flash spoke, _"I knew it! Look! It's giving off Zeta beams radiation. The same stuff that powers our Zeta-tubes. This this doesn't disintegrate, it teleports. Artemis is alive!"_

"_Maybe but…"_ Robin began.

"_No maybe's they're all alive!"_

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us!" Miss Martian exclaimed looking up at her uncle. The sound of ships flying in had Zane pulling Robin and Kid Flash to the ground using the Humvee as cover as the ships attacked the soldiers.

"_We're on our way!"_ Aqualad called out.

"_Negative, we can't win this. Miss Martian cameo the Bio-ship."_ Robin ordered.

The Bio-ship was vaporized on the spot. Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter cried out in pain falling to the ground.

"M'gann." Superboy called out in concern running over to the girl and helped her up.

"That didn't feel like…" Miss Martian trailed off, tears running down her face.

"_We're falling back!"_ Robin shouted running in behind Kid Flash as Zane flew in with the remaining solders that were stationed outside in a green bubble.

"We're trapped."

"Maybe not." Aqualad said.

The library was a mess as the soldiers, the Team, and Martian Manhunter ran through. "We can all Zeta to the cave, if you can grant us computer access the tubes."

"I can only authorize one at a time." Martian Manhunter told Aqualad.

"Send the soldiers first."

"Belay that," General Eiling ordered, "you seven are assets we cannot afford to lose."

A small scanning device dropped from the top of the sealed door and began to scan Martian Manhunter, "Override Martian Manhunter 07."

"**Recognize, access granted."**

The Zeta-tubed powered up as Miss Martian stepped forward.

"**Miss Martian B Zero Six."**

Miss Martian disappeared into the Zeta Tube.

"**Robin B Zero One."**

Robin looked over seeing Zane helping a soldier, she glanced up seeing Robin looking at her. Robin could see the fear that Zane tried to keep hidden from the soldiers. They didn't even have to be mind linked to know that Wally's hope that Artemis was alive was just false hope. Robin nodded to Zane stepping through the Zeta Tube.

"**Kid Flash B Zero Three."**

An explosion erupted at the doors sending debris to the ground. Aqualad grabbed onto Kid Flash and threw him into the glowing Zeta-tube as Zane ran over to Martian Manhunter and helped him up, "They aren't alive are they?" Zane asked quietly, "If we get hit then we die don't we?" Martian Manhunter didn't answer which was all the answer that Zane needed as she helped Manhunter over to the Zeta-tube.

Superboy ran towards the trapped soldier helping the man limp towards the tube. "He goes next." Superboy snapped not leaving room for argument.

"Fine, then you." Aqualad said turning back to the fight.

"**Privet Jason Bard USMC."**

"Think you can make it?" Superboy asked the privet.

"Sure Superman."

"I'm not..."

"**Superboy B Zero Five."**

Aqualad helped Zane walk Martian Manhunter towards the tube, "They need you more than me, go!" Aqualad watched at the older Martian before turning to Zane, "There's still time for one more."

"I'm not going to fight you on who goes and who stays." Zane snapped turning to face the alien invaders, "Besides…it's too late."

"Our next mission is clear, if we believe that the aliens have been teleporting their victims." Robin spoke looking at the others that managed to get to Mount Justice before the Zeta Tube was suddenly offline.

"We do," Kid Flash interrupted.

"Then the only reasonable detention facility is here; their mother ship. On top of what used to be Smallville," Robing turned to where Martian Manhunter was sitting staying out of the conversation, "ringing any bells?"

"No, I'm sorry." Martian Manhunter answered.

"Superboy, you'll create a distraction." Robin told the Kryptonian.

"No!" Miss Martian stepped in looking at her boyfriend, "He's offering you as a sacrifice, Aqualad would never do that nor would Zane!"

"You're right, Aqualad and Zane would sacrifice themselves, a mistake that just cost us our leader and our second in command." Robin snapped, "Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat. Motivating the aliens to deploy."

"Worst case, he's teleported inside and we set him free along with Artemis, and uh Aqualad and uh Zane and everyone." Kid Flash tried to comfort Miss Martian.

"_It's okay M'gann,"_ Superboy said, _"it's what Superman would do."_

**Young Justice**

Megan's eyes flew open as she gasped for air. Sitting up she saw the team groan as they slowly pushed themselves up from the tables they were lying on. Connor petting Wolf, Captain Marvel helping Wally stand, and Red Tornado was helping Artemis.

"You're all alive," Megan was never so glad in her life.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked Manhunter.

"The exercise," Manhunter answered, "it all went wrong."

"Exercise?" Robin asked looking around at his team.

"Try to remember," Batman encouraged, "what you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the six of you within an artificial reality; you all knew this going in. What you didn't know it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the Team accomplished the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still you were aware that nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League."

"That is why you hardly grieved, even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes." Manhunter took over in explaining, "But all that changed when Artemis died. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real her subconscious could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control making all of you forget too."

Everyone turned to look at the female Martian.

"I-I'm…I'm so sorry," Megan stammered.

"This isn't her fault!" Connor yelled quick to defend his girlfriend, "Why didn't you stop the exercise?"

"We tried," Manhunter said, "but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis who should have awaken upon her death was so convinced she had passed she slipped into a coma."

"What about Ashlyn?" Robin demanded not seeing the Green Lantern anywhere. His stomach clenching already thinking the worst.

"Zane was never part of the exercise." Batman answered, "She's not even in the cave."

"I realized I would have to wrench control from Miss Martian subconscious from within. So I created an empty copy of Zane where you can dump your emotions and realize it was just an exercise, but this only made things worse especially when she passed, because all of you knew that she would do something such as this. Upon entering the reality I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion…there was too much noise to think clearly. To remember why I was there."

"The deaths of Aqualad, and Superboy helped, but only when the mother ship exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose. To shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologies, I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous. So damaging."

Captain Marvel went over to Megan and held her as she began to cry as Manhunter tried to take a step forward only for his legs to give out underneath him. Batman managed to catch the Martian before he could fall, Red Tornado quickly by their side to help.

"Where is Ashlyn?" Kaldur asked looking at the older heroes. Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Captain Marvel looked at each other.

"Computer, national news." Batman eventually ordered.

A large screen appeared with Cat Grant on display.

"…into the three hour mark as the youngest Green Lantern Zane and the mysterious Red Lantern continue to fight it out. Already half of the town has been destroyed and people are beginning to wonder: where are the other Green Lanterns?"

The screen changed in time for the Team to see Zane being punched by the Red Lantern. Both looked battle worn and close to the end of the line. Now they were just trading physical blows instead of powerful blasts, more like the Red Lantern was punching Zane and Zane taking the punches.

"Why is she taking that?" Wally demanded turning to the others.

"We need to help her." Connor said.

"You do that and Zane will never forgive you." Batman said stilling the Team's movement as they started heading to the Zeta Tube. "The Justice League is working on getting in contact with the other Green Lanterns, the fight has been going on as long as you and the Team been in the scenario."

**Young Justice**

She was slowing down. Her punches weren't as hard and she wasn't as fast. The ring was losing its glow, so Ashlyn's theory of Rebecca working through the anger was working, but what did this mean for the girl? Would this mean that she was going to die? Ashlyn would rather trade places than that. The blond girl was her friend, her best friend outside the hero community. With Rebecca she could just be normal and not worry about being a hero.

"Come on Rebecca." Zane whispered stumbling back when Rebecca had a small burst of energy, "Come on you can fight it. I know you can."

"You don't know me." Rebecca growled still under the influence of the Red Ring.

"Please Rebecca." Zane begged seeing the uniform begin to flicker, "When we were six we used my metal lunchbox and put in our favorite toys and buried it underneath that large oak tree yours was a limited edition winter Barbie doll and my was my favorite teddy bear that I won at my very first circus. It's still buried underneath that magnolia tree in my backyard."

"Ashlyn? Why…" Zane caught Rebecca before she could fall to the ground.

"I'm here Rebecca." Zane whispered.

"It hurts…why does it hurt?" Rebecca asked tears falling down her still red eyes.

"Shh," Zane cooed cradling her friend, "It's going to be okay." Zane reached over and pulled off the red ring. The red and black uniform melted away leaving a blond girl with a light purple button down shirt, blue jeans, and boots. "It's going to be okay." Zane whimpered holding her friend close.

"Zane." Wonder Woman stopped short seeing Zane pointing her ring at her.

"You come near her and I'll rip you to shreds." Zane growled glaring up at Wonder Woman.

"Alright," Wonder Woman conceded holding up her hands stepping back from the two girls, "but she needs a hospital."

"I'll take her, meet me at the general hospital." Zane said standing up making sure that Rebecca was secured before flying back to their hometown.

Zane was sitting outside the hospital room that Rebecca was currently in. The doctor had just finished telling her that Rebecca was in a coma and most likely won't ever wake up. The League had managed to get in contact with the Green Lanterns with Hal heading back to earth despite being ordered to stay by the Guardians.

Hal jogged through the hospital hall looking for the hospital room where one Rebecca Hall was supposed to be resting. He turned a corner seeing a gaggle of Leaguer surrounding Zane who was sitting and staring off into space.

"Hey, Lyn." Hal knelt down in front Zane, "Hey we saw everything. You did everything right. Don't let what happened today decide the rest of your future, remember what I've always told you Lyn."

"Keep moving forward." Zane whispered her shoulders shaking in unshed tears. "Because looking back causes us to miss the future."

"That's right." Hal answered.

"How?" Zane whispered, "How do I do that?"

"That's something that you are going to have to figure out by yourself." Hal answered, "But you are not alone, you have me, John, even Guy, and you also have the Team."

Zane didn't miss the look that Wonder Woman traded with Black Canary, "What happened?" when the two older heroes didn't answer Zane stood up and got into their faces, "What happened to my friends?"

**Young Justice**

"**Recognize Zane B Zero Four."**

The Cave's lighting had dimmed to help the occupants feel more at ease to try and sleep. Ashlyn was told after that her teammates, her friends, went through a doomed to fail scenario and there were complications. Ashlyn smiled as Wolf got up from his position in the theater room and gently nudged her shoulder then licked her cheek.

"Hey Wolf," Ashlyn rubbed the lupine's ear, "how are they doing?"

Wolf's ears pinned back before shifting forward.

"That bad? I don't blame them I would feel the same." Ashlyn sighed walking into the kitchen seeing the green numbers on the oven reading 03:45 turning back to the white creature Ashlyn held out her hands, "Shall we cook?" Wolf seemed to perk up at the last word. "Right…so what can a thirteen year old girl and a genetically enhanced wolf enjoy together?"

Dick walked into the kitchen blinking once seeing Ashlyn sitting at the island eating some cooked cereal while Wolf chowed down on some nachos.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Dick asked seeing Ashlyn scoop another bowel of cooked cereal and set it down next to her.

"Batman told me what the team went through…I'm sorry." Ashlyn spoke up getting up as Dick sat down getting a glass of water for the tired Boy Wonder. "I guess both of our days have been horrible haven't they?"

"That's saying something." Dick muttered popping a piece of cereal into his mouth. "How are you doing?"

Ashlyn nodded slowly, "I've been better." She finally answered smiling when Dick took her hand in his and just held it. Ashlyn leaned over kissing Dick on his cheek before resting her head against Dick's shoulder.

"Are we okay now?" Dick asked running his thumbs across Ashlyn's knuckles.

"Yeah, we're okay." Ashlyn said, "Just don't do it again."

"Promise."

**Well I got my first flame review...and the grammar...ugh.**

**But seriously though, I don't mind critic reviews in fact I welcome them and want to know where I messed up. I'm always looking forward to improving my writing in any way and welcome anybody to suggest ways and areas where I can improve. Still, it irritates me when someone doesn't sign in and just leaves "What a awful Sue" and no reason why, I want to know people! If Ashlyn is a Sue I want to know why so I can fix it and make it so she's no longer a Sue.**

**Speaking of Sue's, I found some tests online to test if OC is a Sue and took them. One told me that I should take more interest in my character before I no longer cared what happened to her...yeah it said that. The others said that she seemed like an average character. Some were fun and I went back multiple times :)**

**I terrified myself...**

**So, there's my rant for the day. I apologize for it, I got the review the same day I got news that there was a death in my family so...yeah...**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review. :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Misplaced

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Misplaced**

_ROANOKE ISLAND  
NOVEMBER 5, 19:46 EDT_

"How about here?" Klarion the Witch Boy asked his familiar Teekl as he stopped at a crossroad. Teekl meowed in approval leaping from the Chaos Lord's arms. "Finally," Klarion pulled out an amber colored crystal and set it onto the earth. Using his magic a circle appeared in the dirt surrounding the crystal and the Lord of Chaos. Once the design was completed Klarion stepped out of the circle his eyes glowing, "Time to get the band back together."

"Wotan."

"Black Briar Thorne."

"Felix Foust."

"Wizard."

Rubbing his hands together Klarion cackled, "Now, let's put on a show."

The magical beings began to chant.

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
NOVEMBER 5, 19:47 EDT_

Connor and Megan walked out of the Bio-ship each carrying their own boxes.

"Did you get everything?" Batman asked.

"Everything on your list Batman," Megan answered, "plus groceries."

"Cookie fixings?" Wally asked looking into the box full of food.

"Snickerdoodles." Megan answered with a grin.

"Babe," Wally grinned, "you rock my world."

The elevator door slid open as Artemis, Ashlyn, and Zatanna stepped out, "I'm glad you're back Zatanna, does this mean your officially joining the team?" Artemis asked looking over to Zatanna as the three girls stepped out of the elevator.

The three girls look over at Zatara who was casting a spell helping with moving the supplies, "I don't know," Zatanna sighed, "Zatara is so overprotective. I mean just getting him to let me visit takes a full days meddling. I wish he just give me a little space."

Batman, Zatara, and Red Tornado suddenly disappeared, a crate crashing down to the ground, "Dad!" Zatanna yelled.

**Young Justice**

Zane glanced up from a map hearing the Zeta Tube power up and the computer announcing Aqualad's arrival.

"Any news from Atlantis?" Zane asked rolling the map up.

"It is the same, all the adults have just disappeared." Aqualad said throwing himself into the chair across from Zane, "How are we doing in regards for the scan?"

"Robin hacked League systems," Zane explained running her hands through her hair before tying it back with a black hair band, a nervous habit she had picked up somewhere, "we double checked the scans and we can't find any League members or anybody else over the age of eighteen."

"So Red Arrow's assistance would be pointless." Aqualad sighed rubbing his face with his hands. "This is just like the scenario all over again."

"Kaldur," Zane spoke "this isn't the scenario. We are going to be fine, we're going to find the League and we are going to kick whoever's ass."

"How do you know?" Aqualad asked lowering his hands to stare at the young Green Lantern.

"Because you are the Team leader." Zane answered simply, "Believe it or not you are the one that keeps the team together and levelheaded when we're on missions. We all have our strengths that you know how to utilize and with you leading us we'll pull through."

Aqualad looked down at his hands before looking back up to Zane, "Thank you, I needed that."

Zane smiled, "You're welcome, and besides if our team leader is losing his mind then where would we be?"

"That is a good point," Aqualad spoke, "so what is our next move?"

"Well," Zane leaned forward, "if I was a normal teen whose parents suddenly disappeared I would want the heroes of earth to somehow assure me that I was going to be okay. That my parents are going to be home soon."

"And if the Justice League isn't here to give the children of earth," Aqualad surmised, "then we must be the ones to deliver the message."

"Right, you, Robin, and Kid Flash should be the ones to give that speech." Zane said standing up.

"But what do we say?" Aqualad asked watching Zane leave the therapy room.

"Just assure them that everything is going to be okay." Zane said before walking out of the room.

**Young Justice**

"_Wotan you are mine!"_

Zane shook her head banishing Doctor Fate from her mind. She still had nightmares about that day, she should have never put on the Helmet of Fate. It was impulsive, rash, and stupid. Not one of her finest moments as a Green Lantern. Rubbing the back of her neck she continued to stare at the Helmet of Fate.

"So how desperate are we?"

Zane turned around seeing Kid Flash standing at the doorway of the souvenir room, he walked in stopping next to Zane. "Are we desperate enough to allow Nabu to take control?"

"You're a mind of science," Zane sighed, "mine is the mind of will. We're both incompatible to be a vessel of Doctor Fate."

"That still didn't stop you two from putting the helmet on." The two turned around seeing Aqualad approaching them, "You two are the only ones who have experienced what it was like to have Nabu take over your bodies."

"That's not even the worse part." Zane said turning to the two boys, "Before Nabu released me he warned me and Mr. Nelson that the next person who puts on the helmet will never be able to remove the helmet."

"So not that desperate." Kid Flash muttered weakly eyeing the helmet nervously.

"Not that desperate." Zane agreed.

"Guys," Zatanna spoke up gaining the attention of the three teen heroes, "I'm ready to try my father's locator spell."

Zane, Aqualad, and Kid Flash followed Zatanna back into the Mission Room where Superboy, Robin, Miss Martian, and Artemis were waiting with the holographic image of the earth. The young magician stepped forward and raised her hands, wand in one hand as she recited the words that her father had used when searching for the Injustice League, _"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!"_ a red dot appeared on the map.

"Coordinates lock." Robin confirmed, "Roanoke Island, you did it."

A sharp crack filled the air as a young boy with dark hair, bright blue eye, wearing a red hoodie suddenly appeared in front of the Team.

"Where did you come from?" Aqualad demanded as the rest of the Team stared at the ten year old boy flabbergasted that he had suddenly appeared, "Who are you?"

"Quick read my mind!" The boy said turning to Miss Martian.

"He's Captain Marvel." Miss Martian gasped after reading his mind.

"Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzalez," Kid Flash retorted, "look just because he believes he's Captain…"

"Geeze Wally," the boy interrupted the speedster, "do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?"

**Young Justice**

Klarion stop chanting seeing that he was alone in the circle. A smirk formed knowing that it worked and everything was in place looking around he waited patiently for something to fly at him. He didn't have to wait for very long as a handful of batarangs and arrows flew at him.

"That's the best you can do?" Klarion asked easily stopping the projectiles grinning at Robin and Artemis before sending a bolt of magic at the two. He herd the battle cries of Superboy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash charging at him at the same time. Klarion waited until the three were close enough before erecting a barrier watching the three teens bounce off of the shield.

"_Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep!"_ Zatanna's spell couldn't even penetrate the shield.

"Baby magic," Klarion scoffed before casting his own spell sending Zatanna flying watching as Zane catch the girl before she could hit the ground, "oh, it's you again." Klarion grinned looking Zane up and down as she stood in front of Zatanna, "You know the last time I saw you I didn't really get to look at you…you're kinda cute."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth, just a little bit." Zane muttered before blasting the magical shield.

A rock collided with the shield reminding Klarion that it wasn't just the baby magician and the Green Lantern that he was fighting. He opened his mouth shooting a larger bolt of magic at Miss Martian.

"How are we going to get past his shield?" Zatanna asked looking between Zane and Superboy, "My magic can't get past it."

"What about you're ring?" Superboy asked Zane, "Would will power be able to do it?"

"Not sure," Zane answered, "But I'm willing to try."

"Show them what a familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl." Klarion cackled as the once small tabby cat grew in size attacking Superboy. Klarion grunted turning to Zane who hasn't moved from her position, "So, you teamed up with the grownups. Team work is so overrated." Several blasts of electricity shot out of the crystal hitting both Robin and Artemis, Aqualad barely managing to hold it back.

Klarion cackled as the team tried to attack him again and again failing each time. A green glow casted over the Witch Boy distracting him from his fun, turning around he saw Zane encased in green flames erupting from her ring. When she opened her eyes, the entire iris was glowing with green will power. "That's a pretty neat trick," Klarion sarcastically applauded, "but you're not going to be able to…" the Chaos Lord trailed off seeing a larger than life green horse, large wings stretching out into the night sky.

"_Don't shout Billy,"_ Miss Martian said covering Billy's mouth before he could give away his position and distract Zane from distracting Klarion, _"I linked you telepathically to the others."_

"_That's so cool. I mean; it's the gem at the center of the pentagram. Destroy it and we win."_ Billy informed the Team.

"_I'll distract Klarion," _Zane told Billy who realized for the first time Zane was wielding a large construct, the larger than life horse pawed the ground throwing its head back, _'get the gem.'_ Zane's eyes glowed brighter as the construct took a step before charging at Klarion who dropped the attack on Aqualad to raise a barrier around him and the pentagram, eyes widening in shock when cracks began to form on the barrier.

"Zatanna stop!"

**Young Justice**

"Klarion, this ends now!" Doctor Fate yelled hovering in the air above the Chaos Lord.

"_Billy, tell Zatara."_ Miss Martian ordered watching the boy disappear.

Doctor Fate disappeared for a second before reestablishing his control over Zatanna's body.

"Ha! There, see? When the world's divided the helmet's split too. You're not all here Nabu, and you're losing hold on that poor soon to be dead girl!" Klarion yelled.

"No Witch Boy," Doctor Fate spoke holding her hand up, "fate decrees her sacrifice will not be in vain." Zane, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Doctor Fate renewed their attacks before the shield finally gave way.

"Now Kid!" Aqualad yelled as a blur of yellow and red raced through the pentagram snatching the crystal. Kid Flash slid to a stop next to Zane and threw the crystal up to Doctor Fate.

The four sorcerers that were aiding Klarion suddenly appeared and immediately collapsed, "Boy, they sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to. Oh well." Klarion snapped his finger making the gold ankh that had been used to hold him disappear. He stood up and dusted off his sleeves calling out for his cat before opening a portal. "See you later armadillos, unless I see you first." Klarion look at Zane and grinned maliciously, "See you soon darling."

"Okay, I'm going to be sick." Zane muttered.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Kid Flash asked looking up at his possessed friend.

"To what end?" Doctor Fate retorted, "Klarion is chaos personified, he cannot be contained."

"Did we win?" Robin asked looking around.

"At a cost," Aqualad answered seeing Zatara stare up at his only daughter.

"Fate! Great Nabu, release my daughter." Zatara demanded.

"No. The world needs Doctor Fate, and the girls' natural affinity for the mystic arts maker her the perfect candidate." Doctor Fate explained.

"You can't do that!" Artemis yelled.

"She has her own life to live." Robin added.

"Kent would never allow you…"

"Kent Nelson did object," Doctor Fate interrupted Kid Flash, "strenuously. So I released his soul to the afterlife. He is gone."

"Take me instead." Zatara offered as everyone turned to look at him in shock. "My skills are already at their peak, my body is physically stronger better able to withstand the strain of your power."

"All true," Doctor Fate agreed, "but if I remove the helmet what guarantee have I that you will don it?"

"My word," Zatara answered holding out his arms, "Ekat em daetsni."

Doctor Fate lowered to the ground and allowed Zatanna to remove the helmet. "Dad!" Zatanna cried happy to see her father.

"Zatanna," Zatara embraced his daughter taking a second to remember what it felt like holding his daughter for the last time, "remember…I love you." Zatara kissed Zatanna's forehead taking the helmet from her hands. Zatara turned to the others and said, "Take care of my girl."

"You have my word." Batman told him.

"No please," Zatanna tried to go to her father only to be held back by Zane and Robin, "this was my fault. Dad don't! Dad!"

Zatanna fell to her knees as her father disappeared not acknowledging that Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin, and Zane knelt down next to her.

**I am so sorry for this chapter being late. The last two weeks were me preparing for finals and taking my finals, but I finished my last one yesterday and so now I wait for my grades to get back. So I'm done with the semester so that means all I have is this and work now which is nice. So here's the chapter and there's going to be an original chapter after this so since this is last minute adding it will take a while for it to be posted so once again I apologize for the delay in this chapter and I do hope that you enjoyed reading it.**

**Don't forget to review and I hope that everyone has a safe and happy holidays.**


	15. Chapter 15: New Territory

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Fifteen: New Territory**

Ashlyn slowly opened her eyes. Closing them again she pushed herself up feeling pieces of rock and building plaster fall to the side. Standing up Ashlyn stared at the carnage of what remained of Oa. Building collapsed in on themselves, bridges collapsed, bodies of Green Lanterns strewed throughout the yellow landscape.

How could have everything go so wrong so fast?

One moment she was talking to Hal the next she was waking up from being knocked out by whatever had crash landed in Oa and destroyed the buildings and took out over half of the Green Lantern Corps. Dusting off her uniform Ashlyn climbed up from the crater she found herself in. Reaching the top she scanned the area looking for any life signs. Finding none Ashlyn stumbled down the hill making her way to where the main battery was stored.

Thankfully it was in one piece.

Holding up her hand Ashlyn recited the creed, "In darkest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might; beware my power. Green Lantern's light." Her ring flashed once, fully charged. "Alright, now what?"

A light hit the ground several yards from Ashlyn before slowly moving towards her. Ducking underneath the Lantern battery Ashlyn watched as the light swept past where she was standing only seconds earlier. Peeking out Ashlyn tried to see who was scanning the planet, unable to see what was casting the light Ashlyn took a chance and darted out from underneath the battery, running as fast as she could she slid stopping underneath a propped up piece of yellow rubble just as several beams of light shined down depositing war like machines. They stood still for a few seconds before spreading out. Large and yellow they lumbered slowly throughout the decimated planet.

Ashlyn knew anything she did that involving her ring and the power of will wasn't going to work. Waiting until they disappeared Ashlyn slipped out of her hiding spot. Keeping low to the ground Ashlyn crept after the war machine trying to figure out who they were and why it was so easy for them to attack a highly guarded planet. She watched them from the distance as the machines gathered the unconscious Green Lanterns binding their hands together in some sort of yellow goop that harden when it came into contact with the Green Lantern's hands.

There was no way to get in contact with the League. Every line of communication was down leaving the small girl alone and slowly becoming outmatched. Slamming her fist into the console Ashlyn only had a few minutes to curse her luck when the doors were blasted inwards.

"_Surrender Green Lantern."_

Ashlyn spun around seeing two war machines lumber in their cannon's aiming right at her. Screaming Ashlyn ducked her head and ran, pulsating blasts of fake yellow energy shot from the cannons in rapid succession, like bullets, ripping apart the control room as she scrambled towards the nearest exit that was far from the attackers. Slamming the door closed Ashlyn ran down the hall glancing behind her when the door blew apart.

Turning a corner Ashlyn slid to a stop pressing her ring into a small niche and twisted, revealing a secret tunnel that Kilowog had told her about when she had visited to get her training. Slipping into the narrow passageway she slid the door closed just as the aliens directed the machine down the hall she was in earlier.

"_The Green Lantern disappeared."_

"_No one just disappears, send in the trackers. They will flush out the Green Lantern."_

Ashlyn listened to the grinding of gears slowly fade before she began to crawl through the tunnel. Most of it was surprisingly intact from the attack so she managed to stay out of sight for majority of the time. A few instances where she was almost spotted by the yellow aliens.

None of this made sense. They weren't members of the Sinestro Corps and spoke garbled English that could still be understood even without her ring for translation. Yet they managed to take down a planet filled with highly trained Green Lantern fighters.

Something was wrong.

Ashlyn had managed to find where the invaders were keeping the Green Lanterns that survived the attack. They were kept in individual cages that crackled with yellow energy their entire hands were still bound preventing them from using their rings. Timing the patrolling visitors Ashlyn jumped down landing between two cages. Holding her breath Ashlyn stayed behind a large unconscious Green Lantern waiting until the patrolling guards continued their walk before moving. Keeping low to the ground Ashlyn scanned the Green Lanterns stopping until she found Hal.

The man was unconscious and didn't look to be waking up anytime soon, not unless he had outside help. Reaching through the crackling bars Ashlyn lightly tapped Hal's face looking around as she did. "Come on Hal, wake up."

Hal groaned out loud. Ashlyn quickly covered Hal's mouth wincing as the yellow electricity shocked her arm, she looked around making sure that he wasn't dragging attention to them. Ashlyn moved her hand away letting Hal gather his wits. "Hal, something is wrong, very wrong."

"I'll say," Hal muttered looking around, "how did you get away?"

"I woke up before the beamed down to Oa." Ashlyn explained looking around, "But something is wrong. They took the planet to easy and they speak English that even I don't need my ring to translate."

"That's peculiar." Hal muttered, "Okay Ashlyn, listen to me very carefully: there is a failsafe button near the main battery, it needs a Green Lantern Ring and the oath. Once you activate it, everything will be alright. Ashlyn you need to be strong now. Okay?"

Ashlyn swallowed thickly nodding her head her hand clasping Hal's tightly before crawling away.

Ashlyn flew down the large hallway with the invaders charging behind her. Shield after shield was being destroyed by the yellow energy but none was touching her. Flying up through a hole, Ashlyn spotted the mother ship peeking out from the clouds. Turning sharply Ashlyn took out three machines as she flew as fast as she could push her ring back towards the main battery.

A blast of yellow electricity slammed into Ashlyn knocking her out of the sky. She cried out in pain as she hit the ground her knee popping loudly. She struggled to get up hearing more and more invaders landing around her, falling to the ground she could feel the heat from the blasts skimming her head and back. Ashlyn took to the sky again flying out of the ring of fire and headed straight towards the battery.

Landing in front of the battery Ashlyn fell to her knees again her back was screaming at her and her knee was making its presence painfully known as well. Reaching behind her, Ashlyn tapped her back before pulling her hand away seeing blood. Pulling herself up Ashlyn yelped as she was plucked from the ground.

"_Green Lantern."_

The entity was large and imposing, surrounded by electrical strands. Each crackling and popping when coming into contact with each other. The one wrapped around Ashlyn's waist tightened sending pops of electricity causing the twelve year old to scream in agony.

"_It's time to die."_

**Young Justice**

Ashlyn sat up with a scream trapped in her throat. She could feel the phantom pain in her knee and her back and everywhere else.

The sad part was that her pain she experienced never occurred. Her knee never dislocated and she was never taken out of the sky by a blast of yellow electricity by some nameless alien invasion force. It was a poorly pieced together scenario that was supposed to teach her that she wasn't capable of doing anything by herself. That she needed the Corps to feel complete.

She hated that they made her feel weak. No one deserved to feel that powerless in any given situation. Getting out of bed Ashlyn switched out her shorts and tank top for a pair of sweat pants, running shoes, and an off the shoulder long sleeved shirt. Grabbing her ring Ashlyn flew to the one person she wanted to talk to.

_COAST CITY_

The last person Hal Jordan expected to see on his front step at three in the morning was his young protégé, but there she was standing in front of his door looking scared and miserable. Wordless Hal stepped to the side to let Ashlyn in.

"Coffee? Hot chocolate?" Hal asked following Ashlyn into his kitchen.

"Did you ever confront the Guardians about the scenario that they put me through last year?" Ashlyn asked sitting down at the table.

"John thought it wouldn't be a wise idea at the time." Hal admitted sitting down across from Ashlyn. "And I agree with him, the Guardians aren't a group to challenge without expecting consequences to follow."

Hal watched Ashlyn stare down at her hands. She was quiet for so longer it made Hal wonder if she was going to say anything else or if they were just going to sit there at his dirty kitchen table until the sun came up.

"Do…do you regret having me as a sidekick?" Ashlyn asked looking up at Hal.

"No," Hal shook his head, "I never regretted having you as a sidekick. I'm proud of having you as my mini Green Lantern." Hal smiled when Ashlyn laughed lightly and looked down, "I couldn't be more proud of having you as my protégé."

"Thanks Hal, that means a lot to me." Ashlyn said feeling tears falling down her face, she sniffed once wiping away the tears.

"Ash…" Hal was never good with emotions coming from teenage girls, Ashlyn was a proving ground of unstable teenage emotion. It was always hard for him to try and console Ashlyn when she was getting emotional to the point of tears. Like now.

"I'm fine." Ashlyn sniffed rubbing her eyes trying to get the tears to stop flowing, "Really…I just needed to hear some validation that I'm doing the right thing. That I'm a part of something that I can belong in."

"Ashlyn, you're a part of this now." Hal assured the young girl, "No matter what happens you will always be a part of this. Nothing will take that away from you. Now, coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate please?"

**Young Justice**

_SAN ANTONIO_

Ashlyn carefully closed the front door, frowning at the wind and the snow. They were too far down south to get snow. At least not in November, late December or early January but not November. Pushing that thought to the side in favor of getting warm Ashlyn made her way to the kitchen to warm up some milk for hot chocolate. Pulling down a pot and cup Ashlyn pulled out the milk jug catching the last end of a sniffle.

Closing the door Ashlyn saw Zatanna standing at the entrance of the kitchen rubbing her arms and tears tracking down her face. Ashlyn smiled sadly at Zatanna before pulling down a second mug and set about heating up the milk. Systematically, Ashlyn mixed two cups of hot chocolate and placed one cup in front of Zatanna and sat down across from the other girl.

"I keep expecting that he's going to walk through the door and that this is just a dream." Zatanna confessed, staring down at the mug before looking up at Ashlyn.

"It doesn't get easier." Ashlyn said, "But I believe that it will be bearable one day."

"You think?" Zatanna asked.

"Well I'm not a fortune teller, but I mean the only thing we can do is look to the future." Ashlyn surmised, "If we keep looking at the mistakes we make we can never learn from them and look at the future."

"You sound like a fortune cookie." Zatanna pointed out.

"But I'm an adorable fortune cookie." Ashlyn grinned seeing Zatanna smile behind her mug of hot chocolate.

"You are such a dork Ashlyn."

"But you laughed."

**... Y'all must be freaking ninja's or something. How else can you guys give me over 70 reviews and me not know?**

**I love my ninja reviewers, you guys gave me a wonderful Christmas present. So I shall give you one as well!**

As Ashlyn was slipping on her coat she walked past Batman making sure he had the device and the recording of her conversation with her aunt. Joining with Zatanna the two left the Cave and headed back home where hot chocolate was waiting for them.

**Moving along now, this chapter I hope explains some of Ashlyn's animosity towards the Guardians and I wanted to show Ashlyn in a weak moment. After all she is just a teenager in a world filled with heroes and villains that pressure is bound to build up and explode in some way. What better way than to have Ashlyn experience self doubt?**

**So I hope you like the story and once again have a Happy Holidays and don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Coldhearted

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Coldhearted**

"**Recognize Zane B Zero Four. Zatanna B Zero Nine."**

The two girls stepped into the cave seeing most of the decorations for Wally's birthday already put up. They deposited their gifts to the younger speedster before heading to the kitchen seeing pots and pans and ingredients flying around landing in bowels, the sink, or the oven.

"Need any help, Megan?" Ashlyn asked dodging some flying egg shells.

"I got it," Megan answered with a grin, "Just relax and wait until it's time."

"Idle hands." Zatanna warned grinning at Ashlyn as the brunette rolled her eyes and walked over Robin who was putting up some streamers.

"So how is it that you two got out of school?" Artemis asked as Zatanna joined the blond archer and Ashlyn. "Don't you two lived in the south where it's warmer?"

"You would think that." Zatanna grinned.

"We are just as prone to get 'snow days' as the rest of the country." Ashlyn said.

"But they're really just frozen ice that makes the road impossible to navigate." Zatanna explained as Ashlyn nodded.

"Wally's about to arrive." Flash warned the group, "Might want to get into positions."

The Cave darkened as everyone moved to their spots, they heard the Zeta Tube announce Wally entering the cave and going offline just as the lights finished dimming. Hopefully he didn't realize how last minute the fading lights were.

"Whoa, I just made it." Wally said walking further into the cave seeing the lights were out and the kitchen was empty, "Be a tragedy if I miss my own…"

The lights suddenly powered on as everyone yelled out, "Surprise!"

"What?" Wally cried out, "Oh you guys, you shouldn't have."

"Right," Robin laughed, "not like you've been hinting for days or anything."

"I made two cakes," M'gann explained as Ashlyn placed a party hat on Wally's head before directing him to the cakes.

"Awesome, what will you guys be having?" Wally asked.

"We'll split the cupcake." M'gann quipped, "Make a wish."

"Way ahead of you." Wally grinned flirtatiously at the Martian before blowing out the candles. Amidst the cheering Wally turned back to M'gann, "You know, if I tell you my wish it won't come true but if you guess." M'gann held out a slice of cake, "Nope guess again."

M'gann leaned forward placing a kiss on Wally's forehead, "Happy birthday."

"He's never going to get what he wants." Robin smirked as Ashlyn covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "By the way, how's Zatanna holding up?"

Ashlyn glanced over to Zatanna who was off by herself eating the slice of cake that was given to her, "She cries sometimes," Ashlyn answered, "Tried to make sure that we don't hear it when we pass her room at night, but she's doing fine."

"That's good to hear," Robin said handing Ashlyn a piece of cake and a plastic fork.

"She'll adjust," Ashlyn said kissing Robin grinning at Robin's shock expression.

"I still can't believe that Robin _and_ Ashlyn are together." Artemis muttered to Kaldur watching the two youngest team members. They were standing close together and whispering in each other's ears. "They don't even act like a couple."

"I believe they have been attracted to each other for some time." Kaldur mused, "Though they have managed to keep their personal and professional relationships separate so far. It was almost impossible to tell that they are a couple even now."

"Great." Artemis muttered dryly. Just what she needed, another couple in the Team that was going to be all lovey dovey in the Cave. Glancing over to where Wally was poorly attempting to get a kiss from M'gann she decided that someone needed to get him to see the light, Artemis made her way over to the birthday boy she sat down behind him and delivered the bad news.

Zatanna stared at Ashlyn and Robin trapped in their own little world. How could she have missed this? She's living with Ashlyn now, she should have known. Now she felt horrible about flirting with Robin in front of her.

"_Attention Team,"_ Batman's voice cut off the chatter and the music,_ "suit up, polar stealth, mission briefing in five."_

"Meet you in the mission room?" Robin asked seeing Ashlyn slip on her ring.

"Yeah," Ashlyn answered following Red Tornado and Flash to the Mission room where Batman was waiting for them on the screen. Ashlyn listened to Batman give instructions to Flash and Red Tornado and the man plus one android disappearing out into the cold weather before the Team arrived.

"Where's Flash?" Robin asked seeing that Zane was the only one standing in front of the screen.

"_Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments,"_ Batman answered. _"A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses source unknown. Which seem to be responsible and must be stopped."_

"Well can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" Kid Flash asked irritated that his birthday party was interrupted and that he no longer had a chance with Miss Martian.

"What's a Watchtower?" Zatanna asked looking between Robin and Zane.

Batman sighed heavily turning to Kid Flash, _"The Leagues orbiting headquarters is not weaponize, and with both Green Lanterns off world I need all hands on deck."_

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Robin asked, "The League and the Team fighting side by side?"

"Whoa, really?" Kid Flash asked his mood picking up at the promise of finally working with the League.

"_Superboy, use the Super Cycle to rendezvous with the Bat Plane at Ice Fortress One you'll drop off Robin and Aqualad then continue on with Wolf to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress Two."_ Batman began, _"Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna take the Bio Ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress Three. Other Leaguer's will deal with Ice Fortress's Four and Five. Sending all coordinates now."_

"Uh, Batman I think you skipped…"

"_Kid Flash, a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant,"_ Batman explained, _"With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and a three thousand miles across country."_

"Who is this girl?" Kid Flash demanded.

"_Does it matter?"_ Batman retorted silently reminding Kid Flash that being a hero meant that they will be asked to help nameless people.

"No," Kid Flash slowly answered, "of course not but can't we Zeta…"

"Zeta Tubes are offline, sorry." Robin answered for Batman.

"Right, then how can I say no?" Kid Flash asked, "Guess I won't be needing stealth. Speedy delivery boy at your service." Kid Flash turned to Zane who was smiling sadly at him. "Ready Zane?"

"_Zane is going to be with Robin and Aqualad at Ice Fortress One,"_ Batman said before Kid Flash and Zane could leave, _"There she will receive her other assignment."_

**Young Justice**

"Nightshade is suspected of being there." Batman informed Zane as she took the co-pilot seat temporary. "Your job is to find her and get this tracker onto her skin." A small device popped out of the console in front of Zane. "Think you can handle it?"

"Will she be in Ice Fortress One?" Zane asked taking the device and slipped it into her pocket.

"Most likely, while you're inside the fortress look for a way to shut it down. Robin will provide you with a schematic of the fortress."

"How do you…right, never mind, World's Greatest Detective." Zane answered standing up and walked past Robin who slipped her another device before sitting down next to Aqualad.

Zane was expecting to encounter people firing at her when she leaped into the inner sanction of the flying ice fortress. However, the silence except for working machines was the only thing that Zane encountered. Straightening up she looked around finding herself on a catwalk, walking to the railing she leaned over looking at the levels down below.

"Well this is anticlimactic." Zane sighed realizing that there was no one inside the flying monstrosity beside herself.

"_Zane report."_ Batman's voice filled her ear piece.

"There's no one here, unless the flying frozen fortress is run by a bunch of ghosts." Zane answered walking down the catwalk, pulling out the holo-map that Robin had provided for her before she jumped out of the Bat-plane.

"_Find a way to shut it down."_ Batman ordered.

"Got it." Zane muttered leaping over the railing floating down to the next level. Now if she was some mad villain delusional on power where would she store the controls that control this ice fortress?

"Evohs enaZ otni eht klawtac!"

Zane grunted as she was suddenly slammed onto the catwalk. She tried to push herself up only for the invisible force forcing her back to the metal grating.

"Well, I'm surprised that the sniper missed, but then again that's what I get for not getting Deadshot to get the job done."

Zane couldn't move and was forced to listen to the click of shoes against the metal catwalk.

"_Zane can you hear me?"_ Robin demanded as the woman approached Zane and removed the ear piece.

"We don't need the League listening to this conversation, evlossid sith rae eceip." Victoria smirked as the Boy Brats voice disappeared, turning to her niece she pressed her heel into the shoulder that she knew Zane had been shot through her smirk morphing into a full blown madhouse grin as Zane cried out in pain. "Still tender I see, I guess you're not your father's daughter after all. Such a shame too, you would have been a wonderful addition to the League of Shadows."

"Too bad," Zane scoffed her ring powering up, a large green boxing glove materialized punching Victoria in the stomach sending the assassin flying back from the Green Lantern, "more like good thing."

"Zane! Zane!" Robin yelled while dodging the blasts from the cannons. "I can't reach her!"

"Something is not right," Aqualad said helping his king take out a cannon, "Zane would never ignore Robin on a mission."

"And outside a mission?" Aquaman asked with a raised eyebrow when his protégé just smiled.

"Move in," Batman ordered, "we'll figure out what's going on."

One bat shaped charge had Batman, Robin, Aquaman, and Aqualad inside the silent interior, disregarding the fact that there were explosion going on in the upper levels of the large flying machine. A burning piece of metal came crashing down forcing the heroes to scatter.

"Worht enaZ otni eht llaw!" Victoria snarled waving her hand flinging Zane into the wall then dodging a blast of green energy that was sent her way. "You have the chance to do better." Victoria called out seeing that Zane had disappeared into the metal piping. "Use your talents to your full potential, you'll be appreciated."

"Talents that I got from my father," Zane called out thankful that her voice echoed, "yet you tried to kill him."

"He was in the way." Victoria answered walking down the catwalk looking for the glowing green of the small Lantern not realizing that Zane was clinging to the metal piping to conceal the green glow.

"And my mother?" Zane said moving away from Victoria spotting Robin climbing up the stairs with Batman. "You're sister, would you kill her to?"

Victoria stopped her hand clenching before relaxing, "I would have killed her nice and slow just to hear her scream."

"No you wouldn't." Zane said before flying out from the pipes and body tackled Victoria to the catwalk before both tumbling off falling past Robin, Batman, Aqualad, and Aquaman. The two crashed onto the ground both rolling away from each other. "She's your big sister. You looked up to her and you loved her."

"You know nothing that had happened," Victoria snarled pulling out a gun and fired once watching with satisfaction as Zane's shield shattered. "Yellow bullets."

"Put the gun down, Nightshade." Batman ordered.

"I'd rather keep the gun pointed up thank you very much." Victoria said keeping her gun pointed at Zane, "In fact I would greatly appreciate it if _Zane_ took her ring off."

Zane glanced at Robin and Aqualad seeing their panic. Not that she blamed them, she was panicking herself.

"How about this then," Victoria said, "take off the ring Ashlyn and I won't put a bullet in your head before your little boy toy can throw his little toy at me."

"Alright, alright." Zane conceded holding her hands up slowly removing her ring feeling the cold hit her exposed skin. "There see? No ring."

"Good, now toss it over." Victoria ordered.

"Sorry…but no." Zane charged towards Victoria grabbing the gun hand and forced it up before delivering a punch forcing the air out of her lungs. Zane released Victoria and backed away as Batman descended upon Victoria. Spinning around Zane fired the entire clip into a computer main frame.

"Zane what are you doing?" Aqualad demanded as Zane slipped the ring back on.

"This place is now going to overheat and explode so we need to leave now before we explode in a fiery death." Zane explained.

"Hsup meht yawa morf em!" Batman, Robin, Zane, Aqualad, and Aquaman were suddenly flung away from Victoria. "You." Victoria snarled turning to face Zane who was clutching her shoulder, "Are. The. Most. Ungrateful brat I have _ever_ encountered."

"At least I made my choice." Zane growled glaring at her aunt.

"Your choice is an illusion."

"I'll accept that," Zane smirked, "but at least the good guys are going to live another day." Zane's ring pulsed bubbles of energy wrapping around Batman, Aquaman, Robin, and Aqualad. "I would run now if I were you."

**Young Justice**

"…then the fortress exploded and we got out of there." Ashlyn finished explaining before popping a cheese fry into her mouth.

"Sounds like you three had a more exciting encounter than the rest of us." Artemis said eyeing how close Ashlyn and Robin were sitting together. Kaldur was right, they really are a couple. Great that meant two more people acting all lovey dovey towards each other during their downtime.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ashlyn said glancing at Robin and Kaldur before turning to Wally who had remained silent for the better part of the Teams down time. "So that heart delivery, who exactly was the recipient?"

"Just some girl." Wally answered picking at his fries, "Does it really matter who the heart went to?"

The group looked at each other before deciding to change the subject, thinking that it was still a sore subject that Wally was left out of the fortress mission.

As Ashlyn was slipping on her coat she walked past Batman making sure he had the device and the recording of her conversation with her aunt. Joining with Zatanna the two left the Cave and headed back home where hot chocolate was waiting for them.

**Young Justice**

_GOTHAM CITY  
NOVEMBER 12, 03:01 EDT_

"Dick it's cold."

"Just give me one minute, one minute and then we can go find a warm building that closer to your monotonous temperature."

"Was that a slight against the south?"

"Just give me one minute, please?"

Ashlyn sighed and sat down on the snow covered park bench, Dick smiled and quickly kissed Ashlyn on her cheek before disappearing behind a group of trees. Huddling in her jacket Ashlyn focused on every foggy breath and imagined warmer weather.

A hand appeared in her vision prompting her to look up, Dick was holding a pair of skates. "Ready for the surprise?"

"It better be worth waking up at three in the morning." Ashlyn said accepting Dick's hand and followed the boy down the path that he took earlier. There in the clearing, was a lake that had frozen over. "Dick is this…?"

"A frozen lake, completely safe for us to use." Dick explained handing Ashlyn a pair of skates.

"Dick, I've never ice skated before," Ashlyn confessed watching Dick lace up his skates and take off across the ice, "Dick!"

"It's easy," Dick said skating back to Ashlyn as she sat down in the snow and began to put on the skates, "like riding a bike."

"I broke my wrist learning to ride my bike." Ashlyn pointed out her legs wobbling as she stood up.

"Really?" Dick asked reaching out steading Ashlyn as she stepped out into the ice. "Don't worry, that won't happen tonight. I'll make sure that you won't fall."

"You promise?" Ashlyn asked allowing Dick to pull her out onto the ice.

"I swear it." Dick answered pulling Ashlyn closer and smiled at her. "I will never let you fall."

Ashlyn smiled back wrapping her arms around Dick's neck as the two stood there wrapped up in each other's arms. Dick pulled back and took Ashlyn hands and pulled her across the ice, teaching her how to skate.

**I swear this was supposed to be posted on Thursday since that's my day off but I forgot. Work is getting crazier due to it getting closer and closer to Christmas. People are calling in making payments or switching vehicles or angry because of something or another, and yet we must be polite and kind even though I just want to slap a person.**

**I also found out that I'm no longer on Academic Probation so there is a major relief, but that means that I have to register for classes and show my work my class schedule so they can get my new work schedule for me.**

**On top of that there is house work and present shopping, I know I'm a bad person for putting my shopping off until last minute...but at least I'm not doing my shopping on Christmas Eve.**

**So there's my spill for the week...again I feel like I must apologize for not getting this chapter posted on Thursday. And since I'm in a very ecstatic mood I'm going to give y'all this.**

"But why me?" Ashlyn asked her hands hovering over the bracers protectively as if Diana would take them away from her.

"You have given up having a normal childhood for the life of a hero," Diana said, "that is something you can't walk away from no matter how hard you try. I believe that you have what it takes to make this world a better place and I will make sure that you have the tools necessary to get back into this."


	17. Chapter 17: Image

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Image**

"Rumaan Harjavti is the democratic elected president of Qurac." Batman explained to Robin, Zane, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian with a photo of the president up on the screen behind him. "Harjavti has been praised as a fair and wise leader. A humanitarian."

"Sure any friend of Bruce Wayne's." Kid Flash whispered sarcastically to Robin who ignored the jibe from his friend.

"But five days ago, Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee." Batman continued to explain.

Superboy scoffed crossing his arms, "Not a fan."

"Few are," Batman answered, "but Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times, and has announced the countries will unify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac."

"_After the ceremony I will step down as president so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule."_ Harjavti informed his country in a news reel that was playing on the screen before another one of Queen Bee popped up in its place standing behind the podium smugly.

"_I applaud President Harjavti for unifying our people and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation."_ Queen Bee smirked at the camera for her own personal victory of gaining more land to control.

"And the Quracies are okay with it?" Kid Flash asked disbelievingly.

"Hardly, they're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime but Harjavti has censored the press, silence all legitimate protests and has invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce martial law." Batman explained.

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti," Robin said.

"Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?" Zane asked looking to Batman.

"And some women, but not long distance and we have conformation she hasn't left Bialya." Batman informed the small group, "Something else is at work here, find out what. Robin you're team leader."

"Promotion," Kid Flash grinned turning to his friend hand in the air, "sweet."

"Me? What about Aqualad?" Robin asked.

"Busy helping Aquaman, you're the next logical choice."

Robin glanced over to Zane who shook her head. "Great." Robin looked down not sounding happy at all.

"Dude, you totally left me hanging." Kid Flash complained.

**Young Justice**

_QURAC  
NOVEMBER 22, 23:56 UTC+2_

"We're right above the Quracian/Bialyain border." Robin informed the team.

"A border the Bialyains are in the process of ignoring." Kid Flash pointed out looking down at the military tanks rolling through the barbed wire fence forcing the animals to scatter.

"No opposition," Superboy commented, "guess Harjavti really is in bed with Bialya."

"Wouldn't expect opposition here," Robin answered.

"Robin's right," Zane said standing up from her seat to stand next to Superboy, "This is an animal sanctuary."

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary?" Miss Martian asked sounding excited.

"You've heard of it?" Zane asked looking back at the Martian.

"Guys, tanks have caused a stamped with civilians in harm's way." Kid Flash warned.

"I see them, woman and a small boy." Superboy answered.

"We have to help them." Miss Martian said turning to look at Robin.

"We're way off mission here." Robin looked up seeing Zane looking out the window staring at the stampede. "Deploy, but stealth mode if the Bialyain's know we hit them it becomes an international incident."

Miss Martian took out one of the tanks forcing it to collide with the second tank. The Bialyain soldiers poured out of the tanks and took up defensive positions around the now useless tanks. Robin deployed smoke bombs to provide cover as Kid Flash ran through knocking the soldiers out and taking their guns. Superboy jumped off the platform Zane created landing in front of a wildebeest grabbing onto its horns and forced it to the ground creating a void as the herd raced around to avoid the strange and sudden presence of a powerful human being as a green bubble appeared around the woman, child, and beast furthering protecting them from the stampeding herd.

"Are you both alright?"

The mother and son turned seeing Robin, Zane, and Kid Flash standing behind them.

"Mom, mom, mom! We were just saved by Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane!" the young boy turned back to the three excitedly.

"Well Superboy and Miss Martian helped too." Kid Flash pointed out as Miss Martian lowered the Oryx back down.

"We diverted the Bialyain's around the sanctuary, you should be safe now." Robin told the woman.

"Uh, yeah, coast is clear Miss M," Kid Flash told the still invisible Martian, "you can de-cameo now."

"H-hi." Miss Martian greeted weakly trying to hide somewhat behind Zane.

"You may have made things worse, Bialyain border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on, engaging them might have made us a target."

"_Mom_," the boy whined, "uncool."

The mother sighed, "I'm sorry I should thank you. This is my son Garfield, I'm…"

"Marie Logan," Miss Martian excitedly answered stepping out from behind Zane, "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person."

The wildebeest that Superboy had grabbed limped back to the group, "The Oryx is sick and I think you injured this wildebeest." Marie turned to look at Superboy.

"Uh, sorry?" Superboy said looking at Zane for conformation that he was saying the right thing. He was still getting the hang of emotions. Zane smiled and gave him a slight nod, she was happy that he was learning to be more human even if he didn't sound like he was sorry. It was a start.

"I suppose it was unavoidable," the red head woman answered, "but both need to go to our clinic."

"The boys and Zane can do that," Miss Martian spoke up, "you and I can um…fix your fences."

"That's not exactly…" Robin began.

"Robin." Miss Martian turned to the current team leader her hands pressed together and the puppy eyes evident.

"Please mom!" Garfield begged.

"Fine." Both Robin and Marie answered much to Miss Martian and Garfield's joy.

**Young Justice**

The sun broke out as Garfield led Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and Zane walked to the farm house after getting the Oryx and wildebeest into the barn to be later examined. A screeching sound had Superboy and Zane look up as a small but nimble monkey fall from the giant tree and land on Superboy's shoulders, hopped onto Zane's head before leaping onto Kid Flash and stealing the teen's protein bar then retreating to Garfield munching on his prize.

Garfield laughed, "It's okay, meet Monkey."

"Good name," Superboy answered, "but I hate monkeys." Zane ducked as the monkey threw the bar at Superboy and screeched.

"Looks like Monkey hates Superboys." Robin laughed.

"Dude, be glad he only threw a protein bar." Kid Flash told Superboy.

Inside the house Garfield turned to the teen heroes made themselves comfortable, "So pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I mean she looks exactly like Marie. You know except greener." Garfield explained leading the teenagers into the living room.

"She does?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well duh, especially back when mom was a TV star on _Hello, Megan_!"

"Wait," Zane held up a hand, "_Hello, Megan_ is a TV show?"

"I just thought it was something she said all the time." Robin admitted.

"Yeah, on the TV show, way before we were born. Only one season, you can't even find it online." Garfield turned to look at the messy pile of VCR tapes, "I know mom has a tape somewhere."

"_Hello, Megan_! The pilot episode." Garfield blew off the dust before shoving it into the VHS player.

"Whoa you still have VHS. Where's your eight track?" Kid Flash yelped rubbing the back of his head turning to glare at Zane who glared right back at him from her position on Robin's arm rest.

"Wait, air craft headed this way." Superboy, Kid Flash, and Zane ran out of the house soon followed by Robin after he ordered Garfield to stay inside. Outside Marie and Miss Martian approached the house as Superboy looked around.

The sound of fighter jets filled the air followed by the pattering of high machine caliber bullets hitting the ground.

"Where's my son?" Marie demanded gripping onto Superboy's shoulders.

"I ordered him to stay inside." Robin answered.

"He's eight, he doesn't do orders." Marie exclaimed.

"Mom!" everybody turned to see Garfield opening the barn doors allowing the animals to escape, "It's okay I got the animals out!"

"Zane!" Robin yelled seeing the barn explode from a second attack. Zane took off towards the barn with Miss Martian behind her. The two girls spotted the eight year old boy unconscious in the air. Miss Martian caught Garfield as Zane encased them inside a green bubble to protect them in case the jets decided for a round three.

"We need to get him inside." Zane ordered flying Miss Martian and Garfield back to the others making sure that they were protected by the green bubble.

As expected the jets came back for a third round as Superboy, Miss Martian, and Zane took off to take care of the jets. The three were quick to destroy the jets. Zane started to fly back to the house when she realized that Miss Martian wasn't following, turning around Zane saw Miss Martian stare out into space. "Miss Martian," Zane flew up to the green teen making sure she was in Miss Martian's field of vision, "hey, Miss Martian."

"It's all my fault," Miss Martian whispered as Zane flew up to her.

Realizing that Miss Martian was in shock, Zane did the only thing that she knew could knock her friend out of her stupor.

Zane punched Miss Martian.

Miss Martian dropped several feet before regaining her altitude, "What was that for?" Miss Martian demanded rubbing her sore jaw as Zane shook her hand.

"Geeze woman," Zane gasped holding onto her limp wrist as her entire hand throbbed, "what are you made of? Punching Superboy doesn't hurt as much as this."

Back inside the house Marie and Robin were hovering over Garfield as Marie checked on her son, "He's in shock," she informed Robin, "he needs a blood transfusion now. Is either of you O negative?"

"No." Robin answered.

"Sorry." Offered Kid Flash.

"Neither am I," Marie admitted, "it's the hardest to match. I'd kept a supply in the clinic."

"I can run him to the nearest hospital." Kid Flash suggested

"Nearest hospital with guarantee blood supply is half an hour away at your top speed," Robin informed the speedster, "longer by Bio ship."

"He doesn't have much time, what's Superboy's blood type?" Marie asked Robin.

"He's Kryptonian, Zane's AB, and Miss Martian…"

"Might be able to help." Marie and Robin looked up seeing Miss Martian, Superboy, and Zane standing at the door, "My shape shifting occurs at the cellular level. I think I can morph my blood to match his."

"Please, try." Marie begged standing up to look at the female Martian.

"I'll need to concentrate, no distractions."

Marie nodded before turning to the rest of the team, "Out all of you out."

**Young Justice**

"…and on top of all this Harjavti steps down tomorrow. Subjecting all of Qurac to this danger." Robin covered his eyes with his hands as Zane sat on the coffee table her hands laced together to support her chin, "K-KF can you find a news station?"

"Sure, which remote is it?" Kid Flash held three remotes in his hand randomly picking one and pressing the power button. A school bell erupted from the TV as the intro to _Hello, Megan_ began playing. The team stared at the screen in shock.

"Maybe it's a coincidence." Superboy suggested not truly believing that their Megan was just a copy of the TV Megan.

"The similarity is there though." Zane said as the song finished and the show began.

"Oh yeah, pure coincidence." Kid Flash whispered to Robin and Zane.

"It's done, all we can do now is wait." The four teens jumped, Kid Flash scrambling with the remote trying to turn off the video and inadvertently changed it to the requested news station.

"_My fellow Quracians,"_

Miss Martian looked up, "Is that Harjavti?"

"_Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac."_

"Hey that guy in the back, I know him." Superboy said as Robin pulled up his holo-computer.

"It's Psimon the psychic we fought the last time we were in Bialya." Miss Martian said.

"He must still be working with Queen Bee," Zane spoke, "he's probably controlling Harjavti for her."

"Ugh, I still remember the headache from the last time he brain blasted us." Kid Flash groaned.

"We have to Harjavti away from him." Robin said.

"I think it worked," Marie said having no idea what the teens were talking about beforehand, "Garfield's stable."

"Good, 'cause we have our mission."

**Young Justice**

_DHABAR  
NOVEMBER 23, 22:11 UTC+2_

"_Kid that was my foot."_ Zane growled.

"_Man, this is like Cadmus all over again."_ Kid Flash complained as he crawled after Robin and Zane. _"But…"_

"_Finish that thought and I will punch you."_ Robin growled.

"_How are you doing Superboy?"_ Miss Martian asked.

"_Fine."_ Superboy grumbled as he squeezed his way down the vent.

"Harjavti's alone." Robin whispered.

The grate was removed from the ceiling as the team jumped down as Robin and Zane stepped towards the large desk where Harjavti sat alone and unarmed.

Harjavti turned stiffly to look at Robin, "Where's my daughter? Where's Psimon?"

"Forget him, let's get you out of here."

Two doors flew open as soldiers wielding strange looking weapons surrounding the team.

"Well, well what do we have here? American superheroes. Here to assassinate the president, such a shame we arrived too late to stop them." The general spoke crossing his arms.

"_Are those what I think they are?"_ Zane asked her eyes widening at the red glow of the foreign weapons that were obviously weren't of earth origin.

"_Those are Apokolipan weapons,"_ Superboy answered for Zane and informed the team telepathically.

"_Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, we get blamed and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac. Form up around the president, Zane be prepared to leave with Harjavti alone."_ Robin ordered.

"_I found Psimon!" _Miss Martian yelled taking off after the psychic villain.

"_Wait!"_ Robin yelled.

"_I'll get her."_ Superboy offered about to head after his girlfriend.

"_No,"_ said Robin, _"the mission is Harjavti."_

"_Then we better finish this quickly to go help her."_ Zane pointed out creating a giant fist and slammed it into a small group of soldiers. Soldiers laid on the ground moaning as Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane stood over them.

"Thank you for saving my father, we will take care of him now." Harjavti's daughter informed the younger heroes.

"_M'gann, we're coming."_

Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane cried out gripping their heads in pain before blacking out. Collapsing in a pile at the entrance of the amphitheater where Miss Martian and Psimon were fighting.

"_Psimon says: smartly done. Brain blasting your own team, I had no idea you'd go to such lengths to hide your true self from your good friends."_ Psimon praised Miss Martian, _"Well actually I did, but you needn't have bothered; it's been recorded for posterity."_

"_No!"_ Miss Martian howled attacking Psimon.

Psimon tisked at Miss Martian, _"I didn't say 'Psimon say's''_ easily sending the young Martian into her own mind.

Miss Martian stood up in the wastelands that was her mind, in front of her stood Psimon.

"_Come now,"_ he said, _"we both know that's not who you really are. Must you even lie to yourself in your own mind?"_

"_It's not a lie!"_ Miss Martian yelled, _"This is who I am!"_

"_Wow, and they say I'm pathological,"_ Psimon mused easily deflecting Miss Martian's psychic attack. _"Off our little game are we? Let's dig a little deeper to find out what we're really afraid of."_ Psimon spoke forcing Miss Martian to her true white Martian form.

Miss Martian looked up seeing Kid Flash, Aqualad, Zatanna, Artemis, Zane, and Robin recoil from her in terror.

"_Stay back."_ Kid Flash held out his arms pushing the team away from Miss Martian.

"_Well of course, friends and teammates shrink from you in fear."_

Behind Miss Martian stood Black Canary, Batman, and Red Tornado.

"_You should have told us the truth."_ Black Canary talked down to Miss Martian.

"_I don't see how we can trust you now."_ Batman said.

"_Then you're kicked off the pep squad."_ Psimon cackled gleefully.

"_I am sorry M'gann, but there is no place for you on earth now."_ Miss Martian's uncle spoke before disappearing in a cloud of red particles.

"_Oh and banished to Mars too, yet that's not even the worst is it?"_

Miss Martian turned seeing the one person who mattered the most, _"No, please, stop."_ Miss Martian begged.

Superboy turned around, _"Love you? I can't even look at you!"_

"_Oh what you wouldn't do to prevent that now, right?"_ Psimon turned to look at Miss Martian.

"_That's right."_ Miss Martian growled her eyes glowing.

The reality shook a white glow coming from beneath Miss Martian.

"_Now, now my pretty,"_ Psimon gently scolded, _"I know you don't want to do anything you'll regret."_

"_You don't know me at all." _Miss Martian snarled attacking Psimon destroying his mind.

**Young Justice**

"Connor?" Miss Martian asked seeing her boyfriend wake up, "You okay?"

Slowly Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane woke up, "And there's the headache." Kid Flash groaned as Robin helped Zane stand up wrapping an arm around her waist as her knees buckled.

"Psimon?" Robin asked trying not to let Zane's honeysuckle and vanilla sent distract him.

"He brain blasted you," Miss Martian explained turning to look at the villain, "I stopped him."

**Young Justice**

"Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that," Robin told Miss Martian when she stepped back into the President's office and dropped her Queen Bee disguise, "but I couldn't think of any other way to convince the public Queen Bee was behind this."

"Dude," Kid Flash lightly punched Robin's arm, "saving a country. Pretty big win for your first turn as Leader."

"Yeah," Robin reached up rubbing his shoulder, "thanks."

"I think you did wonderful given the circumstances that this mission started out with." Zane spoke up smiling at Robin before kissing his cheek, "I'll back you anytime you decide to lead."

"Hey, where's my good job kiss?" Kid Flash asked holding his arms out.

"Did you save a country as leader of a team in less than twenty four hours?" Zane retorted.

Kid Flash pouted and dropped his arms barely hiding the grin as Zane turned Miss Martian and Superboy. Robin seemed a little shell shocked that Zane had suddenly kissed him. This was a gold mine's worth of teasing. He couldn't wait until they finally came out officially as a couple so he can poke fun at Robin about his awkwardness around Zane when she was being suddenly affectionate to the Boy Wonder.

**Young Justice**

"…_and I assure you the Wayne Foundation and the Johansson Foundation is here to do whatever we can to help you and your people rebuild Qurac."_ Bruce Wayne and Michael Johansson shook hands with President Harjavti as the cameras flashed and the reporters shouted.

"Gee Bruce Wayne _and_ Michael Johansson sure got here fast," Kid Flash looked down at Robin and Zane as the television set was turned off, "almost like they knew…" Kid Flash grunted when Robin dug his elbow into his friend's stomach.

"Don't you have a souvenir to collect or something?" Robin asked before discreetly reaching out to grab Zane's hand seeing the girl smile and squeeze his hand.

"Hello, Megan!" Kid Flash ran over to the TV and picked up the _Hello, Megan Pilot_ VCR tape waving it in front of Miss Martian. "Something you would like to tell us?"

Miss Martian looked around the living room and saw that everyone was looking at her. She sighed and began to explain her situation, "Growing up on Mars was…not a happy time for me, but I started watching the broadcasts my uncle sent from earth to teach us about our sister planet. When I saw _Hello, Megan_ something just clicked. Maybe it was the similarities in our names, maybe it was the way all Megan's problems could be solved in twenty two minutes. All I know for sure is that Megan helped me smile though a lonely childhood, so when I came to earth and had to adopt a human form I chose you." Miss Martian looked up at Marie who looked…touched by the admission, "Well…Megan."

Robin and Kid Flash looked at each other before back at Miss Martian, "Which begs the question: What do you really look like?"

Miss Martian stood up letting her hair disappear and her forehead extend until she looked like a more feminine version of Martian Manhunter.

"Bald M'gann, still hot." Kid Flash grinned at Superboy who stood up from his seat and took Miss Martian's hands.

"You know you don't have to put on a mask for me." Superboy told her.

"I do it for me," Miss Martian stepped back from Superboy, "This is who I am, inside, please don't be mad."

"Mad?" Marie asked, "I'm honored, M'gann you saved my son. He says he's your blood brother now and I agree you're family."

"Thank you," Miss Martian walked over to hug Marie, "you can't know what this means to me."

**Young Justice**

"Thought I'd find you here." Robin grinned lightly walking over the rooftop where Zane was laying on her back looking up at the stars. "You know there are beds in the house that are big enough to fit two."

"Please tell me your mind isn't in the gutter." Zane said feeling Robin lay down next to her as she continued to stare up at the stars.

"Of course not," Robin said, "you need to stop hanging out with your theater friends."

Zane just laughed and looked over to Robin, "Its fun hanging out with them. Why are you out here?"

"Because you are out here." Robin answered simply, "What's it like flying?"

"The most freeing thing I have ever experienced." Zane answered sitting up, "Want to go flying? I promise I won't let you fall."

"That sounds like fun." Robin grinned.

Zane watched as Robin laughed as she swung both of them through the night sky. High enough to provide a thrill but low enough to stay out of radar. They were still in a territory that if they were spotted it could possibly be considered an international incident.

"So how was it?" Zane asked as they landed on the porch the green barrier around Robin disappeared back into her ring.

"That was amazing." Robin laughed running his hand through his already wind swept air, "I can understand the thrill of it all."

"Come on Boy Wonder," Zane grinned, "We need the sleep."

**Young Justice**

_JOHANSSON HOUSEHOLD_

"I saw the news yesterday, about the Wayne and Johansson Foundation helping the new president of Qurac." Zatanna said glancing at Ashlyn out of the corner of her eye as the two girls prepared dinner with Emma watched.

"Really?" Ashlyn mused chopping up the peppers for the pasta dish. "How was Wayne's speech?"

"It was good," Zatanna said glancing at Emma who was looking between the two of them her smile hidden behind her glass of wine, "wondering about the timing of everything. I mean Harjavti was vouching for Queen Bee and the next day he's banishing her from his country? Really good timing."

"Yeah, really good timing." Ashlyn mused, "Did you get the notes for English class?"

Zatanna turned to Emma for help only to see her guardian stifling her laughter. "Come on Ash, I know that you went to Qurac with Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian. What happened?"

"I have never been to Qurac with the sidekicks mentioned," Ashlyn said hearing the front door close, "Batman did however, send us to the Twilight Zone because the Tenth Doctor was arguing with the Eleventh Doctor on how to stop Lucifer that was terrorizing London because Sherlock decided he wanted to try an experiment with the angel even though John, Sam, Dean, and Castiel told him it was a bad idea."

Emma burst out laughing at the appalled look on Zatanna's face as Michael finally walked into the kitchen. "I feel like I just missed something." Michael declared seeing Ashlyn's poker face on, Zatanna staring at Ashlyn incredulously and Emma laughing at the two.

"Ashlyn just combined _Supernatural_, _Doctor Who_, _The Twilight Zone_, and _Sherlock_ into one answer." Emma explained looking up at her husband.

"And why did my daughter combing four different fandoms into one sentence?" Michael asked.

"Yes, yes she did." Emma laughed watching Ashlyn move back to chopping the bright red peppers.

"Batman sent her to Qurac and Ashlyn isn't sparing the details." Zatanna complained as she stirred the sauce.

Michael raised an eyebrow turning to look at Ashlyn who tossed the peppers into the sauce before moving to the sink. "Well then," Michael said, "I do believe it was a success, a nation is getting the help it needs and the good guys won for another day. All in all I say this week went by good."

Ashlyn and Zatanna grinned at each other before dishing the pasta they spent the last thirty minutes preparing for dinner.

**Well I had a wonderful Christmas. Got a new tower and once I get paid I can get a new computer monitor and I'll have a better and faster computer for school and play. The best of both worlds. And I have the first season of The Mentalist and I can't wait for my new computer to come in so I can watch it. I also got a little TARDIS which lights up! It's so small! *squee***

**So I threw some Ashlyn/Zatanna friendship in there towards the end. I'm hoping that I can get these chapters posted every Thursday since that's my day off for now, and since you guys are awesome ninja reviewers I'm going to put this for you wonderful people. This is a section from the story Birth of the Phoenix hope you enjoy and review!**

Phoenix stood up and stepped closer to Batgirl, "I let Batman rip me apart because I believe that you can be a great hero, but if you ever pull a stupid stunt like that again I will make sure you don't see the inside of the Cave for a long time." With that Phoenix walked out of the hospital room passing Commissioner Gordon as she left the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18: Usual Suspects

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Usual Suspects**

_WASHINGTON, D.C.  
DECEMBER 30, 09:16 EST_

"Justice League was formed for two reasons." Superman looked out into the crowd of reporters that were standing at the base of the stairs of the Hall of Justice. "First, as an acknowledgement that no single individual, no matter how powerful can solve all the world's problems alone, and second to uphold the values of truth, liberty and justice. That…uh last one's in the name." the crowd of reporters laughed as Superman looked behind him to the new members of the Justice League and continued, "These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values."

Inside the Hall of Justice the Team watched as Superman continued with his speech.

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," Wally admitted munching on his apple, "and I love the fact that there's a ten year old on the League."

"There is?" Raquel, the newest member who went by the moniker Rocket, of the team turned to Wally in shock.

"Way to keep a secret, genius." Robin said digging his elbow into Wally's stomach before glancing at Ashlyn.

"Hey, she's on the Team now right?" Wally turned to Ashlyn to back him up. Ashlyn glanced at Wally with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Zatanna. She seemed to be holding up okay watching as Doctor Fate used her father to stay in this realm of reality. That was Emma's biggest concern when Ashlyn and Zatanna told her that Doctor Fate was going to be inducted into the Justice League. That seeing her father, Zatanna would revert back to being a shell of a girl again.

"All I have to say is that I'm glad they didn't invite Guy to join the League," Ashlyn said crossing her arms.

"He can't be that bad," Raquel spoke up, "I mean, he's a Green Lantern, right?"

"The ring doesn't choose based on personality," Ashlyn said turning to Raquel, "and trust me when I say that his personality is something less than desired."

"You know," Raquel spoke up seeing her mentor being handed a card, "I was the one to convince Icon to become a hero in the first place. I should be outside celebrating with him, not hidden away in here."

"Welcome our world." Kaldur answered giving the new sidekick a smile.

"Well…I suppose there's an upside too." Raquel grinned at Kaldur, the boy was cute. As a new sidekick coming in Raquel could see the couples in the group. Connor and Megan was obvious as daylight, Wally and Artemis were close to the tipping point and Raquel knew they only needed one more push. It was harder to detect, but she could tell, that Ashlyn and Robin had something going on between the two. It was funny how they were the first two sidekicks. Robin being the first sidekick and Ashlyn the first female sidekick.

"_Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé Speedy now known as Red Arrow to this roster of heroes."_

"Way to go Roy!" Wally cheered pumping a fist in the air.

"I knew he would make it." Ashlyn grinned up seeing Roy shaking hands with Green Arrow. Turning to Robin with a smile when he discreetly reached out and took her hand in his. It will only be a matter of time before they are standing where Roy was standing at that moment.

"At last he has his wish." Kaldur agreed.

"The first of us to make it." Robin said turning to Kaldur, Wally, and Ashlyn knowing that one day, they too will be welcomed into the ranks of the Justice League just like Roy. He couldn't wait to stand next to his friends when that day comes. "No one will call him a sidekick anymore."

"Wait," Raquel stepped in, "since when is being a sidekick a bad thing? You sidekicks were my inspiration."

"Well see six months ago…" a beeping noise cut Robin's explanation as he checked his mini version of holo-watch.

**Young Justice**

_SMOKEY MOUNTAINS  
DECEMBER 30, 10:48 EST_

"A-are you sure it's her?" Artemis asked looking around at the Team, "I mean are you absolutely positive?"

"See for yourself." Robin answered pulling up several screens, "This is the security footage from the Ashville Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen, but you've seen her without her mask what do you think?"

"It's Jade," Artemis answered reluctantly, "Cheshire."

"Agree, but focus on what she carries." The freeze frame of Cheshire lowered to the container she held in her hands, "Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

"Yes." Artemis answered.

"Okay," Rocket jumped in, "I'm guessing from the mug shot that this Cheshire is the bad guy, but what's so important about that case?"

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin asked.

"And their giant evil plants, uh yeah."

"The Team and the League put them in prison," Zane explained, "but their allies are still out there, and whatever is in that case is important to their plans."

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans," Kid Flash explained, "but _someone_ screwed up."

"Approaching Cheshire's jet." Miss Martian informed the team her eyes widening when they approached the crashed jet. "Looks like there were no survivors."

Zane landed in-between Robin and Zatanna and shook her head before looking to the rest of the Team scattered throughout the crash site.

"How come Homeland Security and the NTSB aren't all over this?" Kid Flash asked.

"Cheshire's identity was a League alert," Robin explained, "authorities didn't pick it up and the jet didn't follow its flight plan. Flew under the radar, literally, but the Watchtower auto tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the League here?" Rocket asked.

"Because Zane's Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first." Zatanna explained looking at Robin and Zane who just looked at each other before looking at Zatanna.

"And because Cheshire and that case represents our unfinished business." Aqualad put in.

"Where are the bodies?" Superboy asked tossing a wing off to the side.

"My ring didn't pick anything up." Zane said.

"Here's one." The team looked up seeing Cheshire standing over them, "And it is stunning."

"Narcissistic much?" Zane whispered to Robin.

"I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?" Riddler, standing next to Mammoth and Shimmer, asked the team. He snapped his fingers as pylons shot up from the snow covered ground creating a dome of energy around the two groups. "Come on, you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I…"

"Ambush." Robin answered.

"Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail? We're tired of your interference kiddies this is the end game ordered from above and executed by their master strategist, _moi_."

"_Miss Martian is everyone linked?"_ Aqualad asked.

"_Yes."_ Miss Martian answered.

"_Go."_ Aqualad ordered.

The Team leapt into action as Zatanna created a blizzard with her magic.

"_Superboy, the pylons!" _Aqualad ordered.

"_Working on it."_ Superboy said as Zane took to the air with Rocket and Miss Martian. Superboy ducked behind the broken tail of the plane and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Opening it reveal a red diamond patch, "Last one," Superboy muttered to himself placing the diamond on his skin, "better make it count."

"_Rocket look out!"_ Zane yelled too late as their newest team member was hit by a red disk. Robin took out Rocket's attacker and Zane and Aqualad went in to assist Rocket.

"_I have her,"_ Aqualad informed Zane, _"Go help Superboy take care of the pylons."_

"_SB you're flying!"_ Robin gasped.

Zane spun around crying out as Mammoth grabbed onto her head trying to slow himself down. The hand was suddenly removed from Zane's head as a set of laser eyes punched Mammoth in the chest.

"_You okay?"_ Rocket asked flying up next to Zane.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Ashlyn demanded staring where Superboy flew off.

"_Superboy doing his thing?"_ Rocket offered wondering if Zane had hit her head somewhere.

Zane took off with Rocket scrambling to catch up, the two flew towards Zatanna who was standing on a small cliff.

"Is it always like this?" Rocket asked the two.

Zane and Zatanna looked at each other before answering "Pretty much." Zatanna waved her hand muttering a few words putting a stop to the snow blizzard she had created before walking off with Zane and Rocket.

**Young Justice**

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
DECEMBER 30, 15:45 EST_

"Tell me if this sounds familiar: you hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives, resulting in the capture of three escaped felons proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity." Batman smiled at the Team, "Well done."

The Team looked at each other, happy that for once Batman was proud of what they have done instead of yell at them. "Then there's this," Batman continued, "bio technology integrated with some form of nano circuitry."

Icon picked up a sample, "Though I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio component is clearly not of earth."

"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study." Batman told the team as the Zeta Tube powered up.

Rocket flew over to Icon, "Congratulations on the League thing, sorry I skipped out."

"Yes, well we both seemed to have found teams that suit us." Icon said making Rocket smile.

"We should go too," Black Canary said placing a hand on Icon's shoulder, "Don't want to miss the League's induction party."

"**Black Canary One Three. Icon Two Zero."**

"You realize we were set up." Robin said looking at Aqualad.

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us." Aqualad answered.

"Not the mole thing again." Artemis groaned.

"Mole thing?" Rocket asked walking back to the group. "Again?"

"We had Intel that there was a traitor on the team," Kid Flash began to explain.

"Mainly Artemis, M'gann or me." Superboy stepped in.

"It's more complicated than that." Aqualad said placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder. "But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly killed Artemis and Zane. Superboy?"

Superboy walked away before stopping and turned back to the Team. "There something I need to do. Something I need to tell you, last month on Thanksgiving I went back to Cadmus, found a few things out. When I was cloned only half the DNA was Superman's the other half was human. That's why I don't have…will never have full Kryptonian powers." Superboy explained.

"You sure?" Robin asked, "Cause you seemed to have them today."

"I've been using these." Superboy lifted his sleeve revealing a blackened diamond patch. "Shields, they suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision, but I think I also get angry."

"Angry is an understatement," Zane muttered gently rubbing the back of her head that was still sore. The painkillers were wearing off quicker than she was used to.

"Well, angrier." Superboy amended, "I'm sorry."

"Where did you get those?" Aqualad asked.

"From my human father, Lex Luthor." Superboy answered slowly waiting for the explosion to happen.

"Lex. Luthor. Is your dad!" Robin voiced everyone's thought without having to be a mind reader.

"He summoned me to Santa Prisca."

"Uh…" everybody turned to look at Artemis, "listen, Superboy isn't the only one suffering from bad DNA." Artemis walked over to the holo computer and pulled up three profiles of Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and Huntress. "My mother is Huntress an ex con, the rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad's Sportsmaster and he's sending my sister to fly me to Santa Prisca too."

"That's why…"

"Yeah, I was so desperate to make sure that none of you found out." Artemis answered.

"I knew." Robin spoke up. "Hey I'm a detective, but it never mattered you aren't your family, your one of us."

"So, uh, whose next?" Kid Flash asked propping his arm on Artemis' shoulder.

"I am." Miss Martian spoke up.

"I swear I was kidding." Kid Flash held up his hands in defense.

"Queen Bee's been…blackmailing me. She wants me in Santa Prisca too." Miss Martian explained looking between her friends.

"Blackmailing? How?" Aqualad questioned. What could Queen Bee have over someone as innocent as Miss Martian?

"She knows my true Martian form." Miss Martian answered.

"Bald M'gann? Who cares if…"

"No." Miss Martian cut Robin off before sighing and dropping her green Martian form revealing her white side to her earth family. The gasps of shock didn't go unnoticed as Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin, Rocket, and Zatanna stepped back from Miss Martian. "I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am."

"M'gann," Aqualad said, "Did we truly seem so shallow?"

"I couldn't take a chance," Miss Martian confessed, "being a white Martian among the green on Mars I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from…"

"From me?" Superboy approached Miss Martian and took her hand, _"I knew since we mind melded last September in Bialya."_

"_But that was before we even became a couple, why didn't you say anything?"_ Miss Martian asked.

"_I'd figure you'd tell me when you were ready."_ Superboy said smiling up at Miss Martian.

"I have a thought." Zane said turning to Aqualad with a grin.

**Young Justice**

"_Queen Bee is down, Superboy you're safe from her control."_ Miss Martian informed the clone.

Superboy turned to Lex Luthor, "May not be much of a liar, but I fooled you."

"And I'm so proud," Lex Luthor stood up, "I take it Miss Martian cleaned 'Red Sun' from your mind?"

"And confirmed Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane rescued me from Cadmus before you had time to install any other programming." Superboy answered.

"All true, personally I blame Doctor Desmond." Lex looked over to the Blockbuster monster that was once the doctor that was in charge of the Kr Project.

"_Guy's reinforcement time."_ Artemis said backing away from her father and older sister.

Rocket and Kid Flash jumped out of the brush taking out Bane's goons.

Robin and Zane dropped down taking out a few more of Bane's henchmen as Zatanna's voice filled the air around them, behind the two a henchmen was bound and gagged. Robin was forced into Zane who was slammed into Zatanna as Bane tackled him. Robin recovered first holding off Bane as Zatanna and Zane were still on the ground. A large green clamp closed around Bane holding him in place as Robin was suddenly surrounded by copies of himself.

"Gotta love and army of me." Several Robins spoke running towards the trapped villain.

"Now his ego is bigger than it normally is." Zane muttered to Zatanna who grinned as Robin took down Bane.

"You like it," Zatanna smirked at Zane, "don't lie."

"It is always like this." Rocket exclaimed sounding excited at the thought of never ending action and adventure.

"Told you." Zatanna smirked.

"Hey, disaster averted," Robin grinned, "feeling the aster."

"Agreed, this has been a good day." Aqualad said.

_THE WATCHTOWER  
DECEMBER 30, 23:46 EST_

"So are you ever joining the party?" Red Arrow asked approaching Batman as he continued to study the technology that the Team had taken from Cheshire.

"This Bio circuitry is disturbingly sophisticated." Batman responded not looking at Red Arrow.

"I'll take that as a no," Red Arrow smirked placing a piece of the Starro technology on Batman's back. Placing the Dark Knight under control.

The two walked into the main gate room where all the other Justice Leaguers were standing silently and under complete domination.

"Override Batman Zero Two." Batman spoke typing commands into the floating keyboard.

"**Recognize. Access granted. Vandal Savage A Zero Four."**

A man with scars on his face stepped through the Zeta Tube a smirk graced his features as he watched those who he deemed as inferior to him and his cause kneel before him. Just like he thought it should be. All except for Red Arrow who looked around in confusion before everything clicked into place.

"I…I was the mole?"

"Yes." Vandal Savage answered, "Yes you were."

**:D**

**Over 90 reviews! I'm so happy you have no idea I mean this was me when I was glancing at my reviews while messing with the docs.**

**...**

**o_-**

**...**

**o_o**

**...**

**O_o**

**...**

**O_O**

***faints***

**So I know the next two will put it over one hundred which would be momentous for me but if we can get to 115 reviews I will release an alternate ending of this story. It was an idea that I had a while back while rewriting the story but it ended up getting scratched when I decided to do another thing which will happen in the next chapter. Of course I would be ecstatic if we go beyond 115 reviews. So enjoy and we're coming to an end.**


	19. Chapter 19: Auld Acquaintance

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC universes. Anything that you recognize is related to the DC universes belong to their rightful owners. I do hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Auld Acquaintance**

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
DECEMBER 31, 07:16 EST_

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories," Aqualad told the team as they walked down the hall towards the Mission Room, "but one thing has not changed."

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting information on us." Zane sighed rubbing her temple. This was just getting more and more frustrating.

"Yeah, but now we know none of us are the mole." Kid Flash said grinning at Artemis.

"That's correct," Batman said as the Team entered the open area, "the mole was Red Arrow."

"Roy?"

"No way!"

"Batman that cannot be. He was Green Arrow's protégé we've all known him for years." Aqualad said unable to comprehend what Batman was saying. Roy, the archer they fought alongside and trained with for three years a clone?

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus clone." Red Tornado stated.

"We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrows sidekick." Batman explained, "The clone was preprogramed with the drive to join the Justice League, which is why he was so angry over any delays with his admission and why he refused to join the Team.

"This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor and his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow; when he was finally admitted his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I have already deduced Red Arrow was a clone we were prepared."

"Savage was subdued, but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive armed and dangerous." Red Tornado informed the team.

"If you guys haven't rescued me from Cadmus…" Superboy rubbed the back of his neck already thinking of the things that he could have been forced to do against his family.

"What happened to the real Roy?" Zane finally asked.

"We don't know, he isn't at Cadmus." Batman answered, "We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

Zane bit her lip looking down, Robin carefully took her hand as Zatanna placed her hands on both Robin and Zane's shoulders. Knowing both needed the comfort and willing to return the favor for what they did for her.

"The clone Roy, the team will find him." Aqualad snarled his emotions finally getting the best of him.

"Negative, Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now, leave him to us." Batman was silent listening to his com. "I'm needed on the Watchtower, Tornado stay with the kids."

"_Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us we will go after him."_ Aqualad told the Team.

Red Tornado approached Aqualad lifting his hand only to be suddenly shut down.

"_Tornado."_ Miss Martian gasped.

"_What happened to him?"_ Superboy asked.

"_He's totally powered down."_ Kid Flash pointed out.

"_All systems offline."_ Robin said already scanning the android hero.

"_Zatanna, you got something?"_ Zane asked seeing Zatanna holding her head.

"_I'm sensing a low level mystic force at play."_ Zatanna told the team,_ "I don't know if it caused his shut down but now that I think about it I was getting the same buzz off Batman."_

"_Batman,"_ Robin mused realizing that his mentor wasn't acting like himself, he should have seen it earlier _"He…called us kids. He never does that."_

"_Look,"_ Kid Flash pulled a small piece of flesh out of Red Tornado's hand, _"one of those bio tech chips we confiscated off Cheshire."_

"_Something is not right."_ Aqualad said before quickly handing out assignments,_ "Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Zane, Rocket see if you can get Red Tornado back online. The rest with me to find Ro-Red Arrow."_

"_The problem's hardware nor software, but where do we start?"_ Robin mused watching as Zane popped open a panel on Red Tornado and used her ring to scan the circuitry.

"I have a thought." Zatanna said looking up to where Red Tornado stayed when he was the Team's Den Mother. "Zane can you get us up there?"

"Is the sky blue?" Zane asked before turning to point at Kid Flash, "Don't answer that."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Kid Flash complained as Zane created a platform underneath their feet and lift the group up to where Robin could hack his way through the sealed door. The room was sparse which wasn't a surprise considering who was the Team's current Den Mother.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rocket demanded pointed towards the human like Android.

"It's what should help us get Red Tornado get back online." Zatanna explained.

Zane pointed at Zatanna while not looking away from the human robot, "Explain before we do anything else."

**Young Justice**

Kid Flash connected the jack into the port of the human looking android, "Download in progress."

"So Tornado built this android…to party?" Rocket asked.

"Not how he put it," Zatanna mused, "but yeah more or less."

"I now want to scrub my brain." Zane complained rubbing her temples as Robin smirked at her as the Zeta Tube lit up.

"**Recognize Black Canary One Three."**

"Hey guys, wanted to check in, see how you're handling the…what are you doing to Red?" Black Canary demanded seeing the teens surrounding Red Tornado and another android.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kid Flash cried as Zane turned around and stepped to the side not willing to stand between the hero who can break the sound barrier and Red Tornado's human android self.

"It looks like your downloading his consciousness into a new body." Black Canary said sounding angrier than she should have been.

"Okay, it's pretty much exactly how it looks." Kid Flash grinned, "But…"

"Team get out of the Cave now!" Red Tornado in his new body sat up as Black Canary screamed. Zane jumped into the air out of the range of the sonic yell and dived towards the older hero creating two green Eskrima sticks swinging both into Black Canary's stomach forcing the air out of her lungs cutting off her Canary Cry. Robin leapt forward as Zane and Black Canary began to exchange blows giving Robin the necessary cover to plant a compressed knock out gas bomb on the lapel of Black Canary's jacket.

Zane and Robin jumped away as the pellet exploded releasing the gas as a light blue bubble encased both Black Canary and the gas until the woman passed out.

"Black Canary attacked us?" Zatanna asked.

"Black Canary is the least of our problems." Red Tornado said. "We must abandon the Cave."

"Robin, Zatanna go get the Super Cycle," Zane ordered pointing at the two before turning to Rocket and Kid Flash, "You two help me tie and gag Black Canary for transport. We're leaving the cave before more Leaguers show up."

"**Recognize Icon Two Zero. Doctor Fate One Seven. Captain Marvel One Five."**

The three mind controlled heroes walked into the hangar finding it empty.

"Stay off your radios, let the Super Cycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals, we cannot allow to League to track us." Red Tornado directed.

"Right, of course," Kid Flash nodded, "just one question though: _why is the Justice League after us_?"

"The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage," Red Tornado explained as the Super Cycle flew across the open ocean, "Red Arrow seems to have been his means; his method was something Savage referred to Starro Tech. An alien bio organism infused with nano technology and magic. It shuts down the minds autonomy allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suite his needs, even my inorganic brain was not immune."

"But the process requires 0.16 nano seconds to fully integrate with its host nervous systems. That delay allowed me to create an internal sub program which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person. Fortunately the Starro Tech is body specific as John Smith I am free of outside control."

"This Starro Tech it worked on superpower humans, flour flavors of aliens, an android, and even Doctor Fate? Defeating all of you without a fight?" Robin asked looking over his shoulder towards the human Red Tornado.

"Indeed, a remarkable achievement one not easily countered." Red Tornado said.

"Robin try contacting Miss Martian now." Zane told the Boy Wonder seconds later hearing Miss Martian in her mind.

"_Miss Martian, are you in range?"_ Robin thought before feeling the mental pressure of the mind link.

"_Here Robin, linking up both squads and de camouflaging." _Miss Martian said.

"_Great, cause we _really_ need to compare notes."_ Robin spoke as he directed the Super Cycle up into the Bio Ship.

Zane was out of the Super Cycle and making her way towards the head of the ship. No one stopped her as she stalked towards Red Arrow, pulled him out of his seat and landed a solid punch that threw him back into the seat.

"If you ever try doing anything as stupid as trying to out run mind controlled Leaguers without reaching out to us for help I will beat you into the ground," Zane yelled, "Do you understand me Roy Harper?"

"Yes ma'am," Red Arrow mumbled rubbing his jaw.

"Remind me to never mess with her," Rocket muttered to Aqualad.

**Young Justice**

_THE WATCHTOWER  
DECEMBER 31, 23:16 EST_

"**Recognize Black Canary One Three. Red Tornado One Six. Red Arrow Two One."**

"Any problems?" Vandal Savage asked black Canary.

"Despite an initial set back I was able to re-infect Red Tornado and Red Arrow." Black Canary informed Savage.

"As well as the entire Team, they await reprogramming back on earth." Red Tornado spoke up.

"I think not." Savage said, "You see Starro Tech does not reprogram the mind it offer us remote control of it."

"We know exactly who's infected and who's not." Klarion smugly stated, "And none of you are."

Green energy from Hal's Green Lantern ring wrapped around the three preventing them from attacking. "But that is easily rectified." Said Savage walking over to Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow to re-infect them with the mind control tech "Fifty thousand years of life and nothing ever troubled me as much as the founding of the Justice League. Dedicated to maintaining societies calcified status quo. The League would protect mankind from disaster, crime, tragedy of any kind.

"Have you never heard 'survival of the fittest'? In essence you heroes sought to protect humanity from its own glorious evolution as such you forced my more enlightened colleagues and myself to organize a response; we created a cooperative network of operatives, place key individuals in key positions, made certain we were on the cutting edge of new technologies, genetic engineering, bio-chemical engineering, robotics, nano robotics, even techno sorcery."

"Not to mention every conceivable method of mind control. Cold hard science and a little misdirection, and now you champions of stagnation have become our agents of change forcing the human race to evolve on a more advance schedule allowing earth to take its rightful place at the center of the cosmos." Savage finished his little speech turning to look at the newly possessed.

At the base of the tower the team gathered at the end of one of the empty hallways.

"_RT did it,"_ Robin informed the team, _"wirelessly bypassed security for us as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here."_

"_Move out."_ Aqualad ordered.

The Team slowly moved through the Watchtower freeing every hero they came across.

"The brats are on board." Klarion whined watching as hero after hero disappeared from his screen. "They've taken away four of my toys."

"Recall all League away missions," Savage ordered the Chaos Lord, "it's time to put these children in their place once and for all."

"Finally." Klarion exclaimed as Teekel meowed. "Oh yeah, hey Vandal shouldn't those three be back online now?"

"**Recognize Zane B Zero Four."**

Zane flew out of the Zeta Tube crashing into Hal knocking him away from the others as Black Canary let out her Canary Cry aiming at Vandal Savage. Red Arrow ran over to Zane and Green Lantern slapping a patch onto Hal's back.

"You'll be sorry," Klarion sang as a boom tube opened up as Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, the other Green Lantern, Hawk Woman, and Wonder Woman dropped out from where ever they were sent. Zane back peddled further away from the Boom Tube using the ring to reflect the light around her making her invisible to the naked eye. Now if Superman decided to try and track her using his heat sensors then she was dead.

"The children have clearly reversed engineered a Starro Tech cure and vaccine. So there's no point in taking them alive." Savage said turning to Klarion.

"Goodie." Klarion grinned.

Savage turned around seeing Hal but not his little brat. She couldn't have gotten far and he knew exactly who could find her. "Klarion, Zane should still be in the room."

"Now we're talking," Klarion grinned directing the remaining Green Lantern to search for the younger Green Lantern. It was Teekel meowing that alerted the Chaos Lord that the girl was directly behind her. "I found you!" Klarion sang turning around zapping Zane out of the air taking another hit from the other Green Lantern. The others had already been sent to kill the rest of the Team.

Zane landed on her feet spinning around to face John who sent green colored rockets to her. She pulled up a shield sliding back with each blast of a rocket. Her ring flickered again letting the last one through Zane gritted her teeth as she was slammed into the glass. She countered creating a large Japanese themed robot who lifted John and slammed him into the ground.

Zane managed to tackle John to the ground and pin him before slapping an anti-virus patch onto the base of his skull. She only had a second to rest when a blast of red magic hit her from behind wrapping around her pulling her up from the ground and towards the Witch Boy.

"I told you I would see you again." Klarion cackled grinning at Zane as she screamed and struggled to get out of the magical bonds. "Struggle all you like it will just get worse for you."

**Let me help you.** The ring whispered to Zane. Giving off a warmth that help soothe the stinging burn of chaos magic.

**I am old, far older than you can imagine and I am coming to the end of my time. I would rather my final act as a Green Lantern Ring be remembered that I save my bearer rather than let you die. So please, let me save you in my final act.**

For a brief second Klarion the Witch Boy stared into the gray eyes of Ashlyn Johansson as her Green Lantern uniform was sucked back into her ring. The air was still before Ashlyn's eyes were engulfed in green light and a blinding green light blasted knocking Ashlyn away from Klarion and knocked the Witch Boy out of the air. A sickening crack filled the room as Ashlyn crashed into the reinforced glass before falling to the ground. Green powder drifted lazily to the ground as Roy ran over to Ashlyn carefully checking for any damage his eyes growing wide when he couldn't find a pulse.

"No, no, no, no." Roy muttered, "Please don't be dead Ash. Please don't be dead."

"Ashlyn!"

**School's starting :( and I'm rethinking about some things so there's nothing much to say at this point except thank you. Thank you so very much to have stuck with me and reviewing, you have no idea how much this means to me getting notifications stating that someone has followed or favorite the story or me. And my core reviewers that have time and time again reviewed from singing their love or leaving me a smiley face, I thank you so very much.**

**So please enjoy the chapter and once again thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following me and the story.**


End file.
